Trust My Love
by Angle1
Summary: partII to Mark My Love Kenshin and Kaoru now have a firm, set relationship.But now there is a new threat, human vampire hunters who mistake them as Vampires.Sano is subject to their new weapon,a posion.The creator of this posion?Megumi, his lifemate.AU SM
1. Midnight attack

a/n Ello Everyone! I'm glad to see that you've joined in for the second story in my "My Love" series. That said, for all who have no idea what I am talking about should read "Mark My Love" As it is the first part in the story. You don't have to read it, but don't blame me if you get a bit confused :)

This first chapter goes a bit fast and is a bit confusing. Don't worry, it's just a setup for the next chapter…like a prologue. There are many new characters; most won't be around past the 5th chapter. So don't get overwhelmed by names, kay? Now, on to the show.

* * *

I give this chapter a PG rating.

Disclaimer, I don't own Kenshin, nor the works of Ms. Feehan

* * *

Trust My Love

Chapter 1

It was night. The kind of night that was crisp, yet warm. Silence held fast to the world as the full moon slowly made its journey across the sky. There was hardly a disturbance, other than the constant chirping of crickets and other such insects. In the distance, fireflies blinked as they hovered in the dark sky, bobbing lazily. Only when tiny feet bound through the grasses did a wave of blinking lights took to the sky in a show of beauty.

There was a child.

Four, maybe five years old. She wore a classic baby blue little girls' ruffle dress. Jet black, straight as-can-be hair hung midway down her back and was wild as she ran barefoot through the grasses. Impossibly large dark eyes dominated her small, innocent face. Her smile was full of the kind of happiness only a child would know. She must of been the most beautiful child that ever walked the earth.

Suddenly, arms burst up from the tall grass and caught the girl.

A man.

A man leapt out of the wild grass and tossed the child high into the air. The girl screamed, not in fear, but in surprise. The sounds of her screams were quickly followed by musical giggles of delight. The man caught the girl as she returned to earth and spun her around.

The man was dark, plain and simple. His age was impossible to tell, yet he gave off the aura that he was far older than he looked. His hair was deep brown and shaggy. Locks of hair curled around his neck, almost touching his shoulders, and large spikes of it jutted up most unnaturally. The mop of hair was somewhat contained with a long red headband that crossed over his forehead, knotted at the back of his head, the excesses left to dangle past his shoulders.

Stewart reeled back; pulling away from the binoculars he held. "Holy shit. There's a kid with them." He finally coughed out, turning to his partner, Jonathan. "We're not going after them with a kid there are we Jon?" It didn't seem right…didn't feel… honorable.

"Of course we are." Jon snapped, dropping the binoculars he was holding, letting them hang by the cord around his neck.

"But the kid." Stewart protested.

"Is a devil child." His partner interrupted. "Proof that these vampire monsters are breeding." Jon ripped the binoculars from Stewarts' hands and shoved a high powered rifle at him. "Shoot the demon spawn, the others will converge to take out the males." They wanted to keep the female vamps alive. For what horrible treatment and experiments, Stewart didn't want to know or think about.

They didn't look like monsters to Stewart. He had seen photos of vampire killings. Horrible mauling that left the person hardly looking like a person anymore. These people before him hardly looked capable of such terrible murders. Stewart wasn't stupid though, he could tell there was something different about these people.

The organization had watched them for a few years now, once they knew they were in Japan. They tried hard to ambush them, but they always seemed one step ahead. And if one of their agents happened to get too close…well…that agent never returned the same…if he returned at all. There were many such groups of people, men and women striving to protect the human race from these vampires. Hardly anyone believed them about the living dead walking on the earth. But that never stopped them from hunting down anyone they felt was suspicious. They had nearly wet their pants when they were told that not one, but five of these vampires were out together in a park. Jon had gathered his team together and they had the place surrounded. The trees that wrapped around half the park provided great cover for the men, Stewart and Jon had situated themselves at the top of a gentle hill a few hundred feet away.

There had been a rumor of a child, but none of their sources were solid, and never in the history of their particular organization (over 500 years) had there been a confirmed vampire birth. It still wouldn't be confirmed until they got their hands on that kid.

"Wouldn't it be better if we brought the kid back alive?" Stewart winced as Jon shot him a look of death. He could almost see his promotion sprout wings and fly away. He was tired of all this field work. Stewart didn't join the organization to shoot things; he joined to research and study, to learn all he could about these creatures.

"Just shoot the damn thing." Jon said through clenched teeth.

Stewart sighed, lifted the rifle and looked through the scope. Two females were lounging on a blanket. The vampire men were not very far from them. The girl was still running around with the third male. They looked like any other family, or group of friends out for a picnic at the park. Only there wasn't any food around, and it was nearly two in the morning. That wasn't natural.

Stewart leveled the crosshairs of the scope at the kid, following her as she bounced around like a rabbit. But something inside him told him he couldn't commit such a forbidden act. He wanted to protect the girl, not hurt her. Stewart was willing to do whatever it took to prove himself, but he couldn't fight the feeling growing inside him. The girl must live!

"Look" Stewart lowered the gun. "I'll shoot the men, but not a kid."

Jon sighed before violently ripping the rifle from Stewarts' hands. "I don't know how you made it so far up the ladder as to be my partner. You are a disgrace to the human race Stewart." He leveled the gun, took a moment to aim, and then fired.

Stewart closed his eyes tightly and turned away.

"What the Hell?" his partner cried out. Stewart spun back around and was amazed to see the bullet whirling in mid air, only two feet from the muzzle of the gun. It took a few moments for the men to even notice that they were not alone. Directly in front of them, hovering inches above the ground was a man. Tall, with a tan trench coat and a look that told them they were about to die. Stewart took a step back and Jon fumbled to level his gun again.

… . .

Sanosuke heard the shot, hell he could hear the bullet coming at them. The males acted instantly. Kenshin dove for Kaoru, Hiko for Tomoe. Sanosuke was left with the most precious of them all.

Itsuko was only six years old, and was the angel in their strange family unit. Sanosuke acted instantly, instinctively. He placed his body between the girl child and the danger, but the danger did not come. A moment later there was a second gun shot followed by screams.

Aoshi. Sanosuke could feel him near.

But the threat wasn't gone. The males scanned the area and found the park crawling with a small army of humans, all armed, all wanting to kill them.

Itsuko whimpered, hugging Sanosuke around the legs. "Uncle Sano?" her tiny fearful voice cut into him like nothing else. Instantly he felt immense protectiveness come over him. He had to do what he was born to do, protect…protect the females…protect the children. All around them gunfire erupted. It seemed impossible to avoid the spray of bullets. Sanosuke curled his body around Itsuko just as a bullet struck him, grazing his side. The Carpathian fell to the ground, dragging the child with him, keeping her between him and the ground. He used his body to shield her.

A moment later the ground under them began to tremble, like an earthquake. Earth and rock suddenly jutted up around the group like a crater. The earth protected them from the gunfire. The men stopped shooting, knowing they were only wasting their rounds.

"Mama!" Itsuko cried as she darted out from under Sanosuke. Tomoe kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the frightened child, crushing her to her and tried to soothe her with her voice. Hiko stood just behind his family, anger flashed in his dark eyes. To their right, Kenshin helped Kaoru as she struggled up from the ground. The female was over seven months pregnant and already she was very heavy with their unborn child.

Kaoru was crying as she finally got to her feet and Kenshin held her tightly. Her large blue eyes were on Sanosuke. The Carpathian felt touched that she was worried for him. Kaoru had always been a little protective of the youngest Carpathian ever since he had saved her life from a ghoul. The action almost cost him his own life. The mindless puppet had been sent after Kaoru by Shishio, a powerful Vampire. Yet Shishio was no match for the Carpathians. Kenshin, livid and knowing his duty, killed the vampire in one blow. But he didn't come out of the fray unscathed. He had been wounded badly, but thankfully, all turned out well.

That had been over six years ago. Kaoru was slowly growing in power and in understanding of Carpathian lifestyle. Yet that didn't stop her from being utterly afraid of the situation. Sanosuke stood, forcing the pain away into some corner of his mind. He wanted to show Kaoru that he was just fine. His wound had already stopped bleeding.

… . .

Stewart looked in horror at his partner. Jon had tried to shoot the creature, but something went wrong. Dreadfully wrong. Jon turned the rifle on himself, setting the barrel under his chin. The creature before them stood, looking passively at Jon as he screamed and tried to fight himself. He reached for the trigger, and the gun went off. Stewart screamed before forcing himself to look away.

Now all that was left of Jon was his headless body at Stewarts' feet. Fear nailed the man in place. He couldn't have run even if he wanted to. Instead, he turned his frightened gaze upon the creature floating in front of him. His face was calm, a picture of beauty.

"You wanted to protect the child." The vampire said. His voice was captivating, beautiful.

Stewart would have given anything to keep listening to that voice for all time. Yet he was able to rip his eyes away from the creature in time to see the earth heave upward around the family they had targeted. A moment later fog bubbled up from the crater, spilling over like a witch cauldron. The thick soupy fog spread out across the park.

"Your heart is in the right place." The creature continued. "But your soul is dark, like mine."

Stewart looked up at two burning blue eyes and he knew he was going to die.

… . .

The fog was only going to buy them a few moments of cover. But a few moments was all the Carpathians needed to compose themselves. Tomoe and Kaoru couldn't shape shift to escape. Tomoe refused to shift and leave Itsuko behind, who was too young to safely transform. Kaoru couldn't transform without great risk to her unborn baby. It was up to the males to clear a safe path for them.

"Tomoe, can you stall for some time?" Hiko was confident in his lifemates' abilities. He was not above asking her for help. "When the time is right, you and Kaoru run for the forest. We'll take to the sky." Hiko rested a reassuring hand on his daughter's head as he gazed at Tomoe. She stood bravely, having full trust in her lifemates' abilities to keep them safe. Tomoe nodded, her eyes going to Kaoru as the poor woman huddled in Kenshins' embrace.

"Yes, do not worry about us. You take care of yourselves." Tomoe said softly. Though Kaoru was Carpathian, she was no where near the age she had to be to have any real power. Even though her abilities grew in strength with each passing day, it would take hundreds of years before they reached the potency she would need to protect herself from such large threats. Tomoe would protect her new sister while Kenshin went off to do the dirty work.

Hiko nodded, stealing a swift kiss from Tomoe before tuning to the others. "Sanosuke, go with them."

Sanosuke nodded. Hikos' word was law, plus it was an honor to be trusted with the protection of the women.

With hardly a warning, Tomoe took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing, stomach turning scream.

The force of it sent the three males back a step. There was so much power in Tomoes' voice, Sanosuke half expected the very air to shatter. Immediately, his stomach began to cramp, and he broke into a cold sweat. Such was the power of Tomoes' voice. The sound of a female in distress woke something in all the male Carpathians around her. Elevating their need to protect the women and destroy the threat to them.

The human men froze in their tracts. The scream wrapped them all in fear and dread. Something horrible waited for them in that mound of earth, and it would be better if they turn and ran. A few men actually turned and took a few steps before doubling over and vomiting. The sound of the scream was so blood curdling.

The Carpathians wasted no time. Kenshin and Hiko vanished into the fog and Sanosuke quickly ushered the females out of the crater. Tomoe stopped screaming, giving them only moments before the humans recovered.

… . .

Kenshin weaved into the night, putting full trust in Sanosuke to protect his mate. This was not the first time they had been attacked, but the humans had never been so brass. It angered Kenshin that they stooped to attacking them when they were with their families. Kenshin shifted as he moved, falling to the ground to land on all fours. Fur rippled on his skin and bones rearranged. He was in their minds, he knew they meant to kill them and take the women. They had strict orders to take out the males and the child. Kenshin wasn't sure what upset him more, the fact that they wanted to take their lifemates, or the fact that they were going to kill his niece.

Kenshin couldn't help but take pleasure when he wrapped his jaws around the throat of the first human he found. The wolf dragged the screaming human to the ground, where Kenshin quickly ended his life, cutting off his air supply. Around him, Kenshin could hear more screaming as his Prince attacked.

'_Kenshin, everything is going to be okay._' Kaorus' sweet voice sounded in his mind.

Kenshin didn't pause, he jumped from one human to the next, biting the gun he held and ripping it from the startled mans' grasp. Kenshin went for the throat again but he hid the image from Kaoru.

'_I'm suppose to be the one telling you that, Firecracker.'_ Kenshin answered back, letting her flood him with warmth and love.

'_You're letting your anger control you Kenshin. I know you are not this ruthless. They are humans, not vampires.'_ Kaoru scolded gently.

Kenshin smiled inwardly even as he was running down a third human. _'You know me far too well.'_ Kenshin found it hard to control himself now that he had emotions. He never knew he would be so impulsive, but he couldn't help but feel such anger when his family was threatened. He had been in there minds; looking for anyone who held the slightest bit of remorse, any feeling of regret joining this horrible group. Yet Kenshin found only greed. Each and every one of them would be rewarded for completing this task and they wouldn't stop till they had what they wanted.

'_Stop your worrying woman. Pay attention to Sanosuke and Tomoe.'_ He cut off their connection, removing himself and hiding everything he did from her. Nether of them could afford the distraction.

… . .

Kaoru was a bit put off when Kenshin removed her from his mind and locked the door to his mind. It was expected though and Kaoru was use to it now. The man didn't want her to see what he was doing to the human men. She knew they were all evil men, but that still didn't make her feel any better about Kenshin killing so many.

He was always so torn up inside afterwards.

Now that Kenshin had his emotions back, he couldn't be a killing robot anymore. It was very important that Kaoru help heal him, help heal his soul after such battles. It was her job, the least she could do for a man who did so much for her.

Kaoru turned her thoughts back on navigating the dark forest. Though it was night, Kaoru could see as if it were daytime. She could see every tree, every fallen log and twig that could give her away. Kaoru could feel and see small animals dart away from the commotion. Tomoe had long vanished ahead of her. Her sister-in-law was not weighed down by a large belly. Tomoe was able to use some of her speed even with Itsuko in her arms. Kaoru wasn't worried though. Sanosuke was behind her, moving in an almost lazy speed and intercepting any humans before she reached them.

How many humans where there? It seemed like as soon as one was killed, another popped up. Who knew how many humans Hiko and Kenshin were killing right now. They were both capable of killing a dozen humans in a single moment if they so wished it.

'_Kaoru, pay attention!'_ Sanosuke materialized at her side in the form of a wolf. His canine body took easy strides across the ground. Gently, he used his big furry body to herd Kaoru in a slightly different direction.

'_You know you could just tell me where you want me to go._' Kaoru snapped. She was not a sheep.

'_Sorry dear. I want to make sure you go where I want you to.'_ He laughed mentally and slowed, falling behind Kaoru once again.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude. The laugh had been for her sake only; Sanosuke really didn't feel any mirth in this at all. In fact, he hardly felt much anymore.

But Kaoru tried not to think about that too much. Again she focused on following the invisible trail Tomoe was leaving behind. However, Carpathian or not, Kaoru felt her body growing tired. It was a lot of work moving in such a normal, human manor. And she was lugging at least forty pounds directly in front of her. Her body burned, already asking for a rest. But Kaoru kept going. She could see the end of the forest where Tomoe was waiting for her to catch up.

Something was wrong.

Kaoru wasn't sure what it was, other than the fact that a near army of men was after them. Kaoru wanted to stop and turn around. Almost as soon as the feeling came to her, Kaoru felt Tomoe in her mind.

'_Kaoru stop!' _

Kaoru skidded to a stop at the edge of the tree line. In front of her Tomoe stood in the center of the clearing with Itsuko at her side. Three human men stood in the clearing, each aiming a weapon at Tomoe. Kaoru wanted to scream out or jump out there to help, but something happened that Kaoru hadn't expected at all.

Tomoe growled as she shoved her offspring behind her. It was like watching a mother tiger that had been cornered. Her soft, gentle demeanor warped in front of Kaorus' eyes. Tomoe hissed and the scream she let forth was the scream of an angry wildcat, not that of a woman.

… . .

Sanosuke burst from the trees, letting the wolf take over. He jumped for the human closest to him, biting down on the weapon he held and ripping it away. The gun sailed to land harmlessly in the trees. Tomoe took the moment to turn and bolt away, child in hand. Sanosuke planted himself between the men and the direction Tomoe had vanished. None of the humans knew Kaoru was only a few yards away. All they saw was their goal running into the forest.

He scanned the men, feeling the greed within them, smelling the adrenalin fueling them, and sensing the taint of drugs numbing their fear. It sickened Sanosuke. The Carpathian was amazed how low humanity had stooped. How dishonorable and cowardly the men became. Instantly, two of the men leveled their weapons at Sanosuke. He waited till just the right moment to spring at them.

But something happened that Sanosuke should of anticipated, but didn't.

Kaoru jumped from her hiding place. "No! Don't!" She shouted. The males obeyed her demand, unable to fight her voice. But it lacked power, and they soon blinked out of the temporarily command.

Sanosuke watched as the world slowed around him. The humans turned to the female. They moved in slow motion and Sanosuke watched as recognition came to them.

Here was one of the females they were sent out for. Their weapons were leveled. But Sanosuke moved to intercept them. He would not allow himself to fail his best friend, Kenshin. He would not allow Kaoru to he hurt, nor the priceless child she carried. He would not fail his endangered race…he would not fail himself.

Sanosuke jumped and sailed through the air, landing between the humans and Kaoru.

But the men had already fired.

The world sped up again as Sanosuke felt the sting of two darts hit his wolf form. One in the chest, one on his side. The Carpathian looked down. The fake neon orange fletching stuck out rudely against his brown fur. Instantly Sano felt his strength drain away and he was forced out of his wolf form.

The three humans retreated a bit as the wolf shifted into the creature they knew him to be.

Sano tried to remove the darts but he felt as if he were underwater, and had stones for fingers.

The world blurred and tipped.

He heard Kaoru scream for him.

Then all he saw was black.

… . .

The phone rang.

Megumi jolted awake, eyes wide but veiled in grogginess. _What the hell was that noise_? The phone rang again and the twenty-six year old swung her dark eyes to her alarm clock. _3:45 in the morning?_ Megumi sighed and rolled over to the side of the bed and groped for the phone. "This had better be good." She grumbled as she snatched the phone from its base and jabbed the "talk" button.

"Yes?" She snapped in a deep groggy voice as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Dr. Takani?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Megumi propped herself up on one elbow. Was it the hospital? Her body snapped awake. Had there been a major accident and needed all the help they could get? "Yes this is Dr. Takani."

"Good." Answered the voice. "Do you remember asking Mr. Takeda for a job?"

This time Megumi sat up fully, now wide awake. "Kanryuu Takeda? Yes I do remember."

Everyone thought Kanryuu to be a bit of a quack. Always talking about supernatural beings and having to rid the world of evil. Many in the medical field just blew him off. But Megumi saw the conviction in his eyes. He was way too rich, way too composed and way too cocky to be wrong. She had always been fascinated with the supernatural. Secretly of course. Megumi tried very hard to blend in with everyone else.

Megumi knew she was a psychic. Logically, the thought was ridicules, especially when she was younger and everything had to have some sort of scientific explanation. Science was rock solid, logical and had very little surprises. Megumi knew she was different, and it scared her. Nowhere in her books did it talk about hearing the inner voices of others, or picking up the feelings of animals around her.

But Megumi found Mr Takeda. And even though his babble was mostly about the walking dead and blood sucking vampires, Megumi felt an instant connection to the man. Here was a well to do, very smart man who was trying to explain such abnormalities scientifically. Perhaps there were vampires out there. Mr. Takeda wanted to catch them, study them, and learn as much as he could.

It had been a bit of a wish for Megumi, to work with the man, and here was her chance. Perhaps she would even be able to find out more about herself. Without becoming an experiment at as well.

"How soon can you start?" the man asked, interrupting Megumi's thoughts.

"How soon?" They were offering her a job?! She ran her hands through her impossible straight, long black hair. "I can start within a week."

"Good." Takeda needs you as soon as possible." There was a pause. "We have a specimen, and Takeda wants you for the job."

Megumi blinked. "A specimen?" Did they mean a real specimen? She nearly dropped the phone.

_Good God. _

* * *

a/n Wow! Is your head spinning a little? That bit at the end with Megumi was to keep everyone from slipping off the edge of their seat. Jkjk :p So…what happened to Sano? Is Kaoru ok? Who is the specimen Megumi gets to work on? All this will be answered in the next chapter. Reviews are a must for a first chapter. So if you read it and liked it, please review! I can't wait to see who came back for more!

* * *

_P.S. My family and I have been having some hard times as of late. In the past 5 weeks. I've had 4 family members die of various illnesses, including cancer. Needless to say, my muse has suffered. Writing, though it is hard for me in these times, is the only way I can escape the thoughts of my lost family for a short while. And all of your reviews, full of praise, well wishes, hopes and silliness have put many a smile on my face._

_For that I thank you. - Melissa_


	2. Hell Hath no fury like a woman scorned

A/n First of all, I want to say thank you for all the well wishes and condolences y'all sent me. It really made me feel much better.

With that said, I really must confess something…I'm having a hard time writing this story. Gah! I didn't think it would be a problem because I had been able to write about Sano and Megumi in my other stories with no problem. But for some reason it's very hard to keep them in character in this story. I know it's AU and their character must shift a bit, bit still. I'm pretty sure many of you could care less if there were in perfect character or not, so I'm not going to stress about it :)

Oh! I gotta say this. I saw Transformers yesterday (I'm old enough to remember the cartoon) and Bumblebee is MINE! Mwhahahaha all mine. .:runs off and hides adorable yellow car:.

Ahem, okay enough, I know y'all want to read the story. Sano has flashbacks, so don't get confused.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan 

I give this chapter a PG rating.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I think she looks like Tomoe." Sanosuke stated. Both he and Kenshin watched eleven-month-old Itsuko toddle around on unsteady, chubby legs.

Kenshin shook his head, large purple eyes glued to his niece. "No, she looks like Hiko." He sat back in his chair and turned his gaze to his best friend. "I raised Tomoe remember, I know what she looked like as an infant. And Itsuko looks little like her. No, the child looks like the Prince, that she does."

"Well I hope she takes on your sister's demeanor, not Hiko's" Sanosuke flashed a toothy grin as the child clutched at his knees.

* * *

What was this? A dream? Sanosuke remembered that day as if it were yesterday, and yet it was years ago. Why was he having flashbacks? The Carpathian tried to scan the area around him. But found it very hard to concentrate. Where was he? He could feel himself laying on a hard surface. But that was as far as his scanning got before he felt that strange heaviness again and slipped back into darkness and dreams.

* * *

Sanosuke sat at his favorite restaurant. Outside the Akabeko, snow drifted down in big, fluffy flakes. His brown eyes scanned the nearly empty building. The waitresses chatted in merry, but hushed tones. As if they didn't want to disturb the beautiful silence the snow brought. 

He felt rather than saw Kenshin as the red-head ducked inside the building and shook off the snow like any other human would. Sanosuke greeted Kenshin with a smile, but it faded instantly at the dark, almost deadly look in Kenshin's cold lavender eyes.

'_What's the matter, my friend?'_ Sano asked, using the Carpathian form of speech. He felt turmoil and self loathing boiling inside Kenshin.

'_It's Kaoru.'_ Kenshin grunted out, as if her name brought him pain. Kenshin looked up at his friend and instantly the anger gave way to such sadness. Sanosuke felt a jolt of fear.

'_What has happened?'_

'_She had a miscarriage.' _Kenshin let his head fall into his hands.

'_My God'_ Sanosuke shouldn't have been so shocked. Majority of female Carpathians had miscarriages. In fact, more often than not, a pregnancy ended in a miscarriage, rather than a birth. But Sanosuke and most likely the other males held on to the hope that because Kaoru was born a human, she would most likely get pregnant easer and stay pregnant to give birth to a healthy baby. All had seemed alright, Kaoru became pregnant only a year after being a Carpathian. It was such a positive sign. But now this.

Kaoru was to have the Carpathian cursed after all. Just like the other females. It just didn't seem fair. Not to her, nor the race.

'_Is she allright?_' Sanosuke finally asked once the shock faded.

Kenshin nodded quickly removing a tear from his face before lifting his head. '_I never thought I would ever hear my lifemate scream in such a way. To wake up and feel the life within you has died.' _Kenshin looked as if he would be sick

'_Hey man, you don't have to talk about it.'_ Sanosuke poured some hot tea in his cup and slid it over to his friend. Even though they didn't eat or drink, he thought the warmth of it would somehow comfort his stricken friend.

Kenshin took the small cup, wrapping his delicate hands around the heat. "Thanks Sano." He gazed into the tea. _'Kaoru will be all right eventually. Aoshi helped me to heal Kaoru, and remove our child from her.' _Kenshin closed his eyes. _'I put her to ground; I plan on leaving her there for a week maybe. I want her to be healed, mind and body.'_

Could Kenshin stand living a week without being near Kaoru? Sanosuke didn't think so, and yet, he was sure any male would do whatever it took to make sure their female was happy and healthy. And if that meant separation for such a time. It would be well worth the discomfort.

* * *

Sanosuke felt himself on something hard and cold again. But now there was pain, such pain. He flinched mentally, turning in on himself and away from the pain. What was causing this? It felt like his whole body stung, burned as if he were on fire. Why couldn't he get away from it? But then the now familiar heaviness pulled him down, deeper into the darkness of his black mind where he gladly retreated from the cold and the pain, and back into memories of his friends. 

"How come she calls me Uncle Sano?" Sanosuke asked, turning his eyes to Kenshin. The shorter male wore a deep blue gi and had his blood-red hair tied almost at the top of his head. The look brought Sanosuke back when Samurai wandered the country. Back when Kenshin was considered by humans to be one of the best Samurai around. For Sanosuke, colors had started to fade, much later than most males, but like them all, he saw only in black, white and every shade of grey in-between. Only when a lifemate was found would he see color again. But he had long memorized the certain shades of gray that Kenshin wore and knew what colors they really were.

Yards away, Yahiko, a strapping young man of fourteen practice his swordsmanship. Kaoru kept a diligent eye on her charge, likewise Kenshin kept his eyes on her.

"I beg your pardon?" Kenshin glanced over at him for a brief moment.

"Itsuko." Sanosuke nodded in the direction of a small sandbox bathed in the soft glow of artificial light. A two and a half year old giggled in the sand, her mother, Tomoe, silently sat beside her. Hiko, her lifemate, and Prince of their people stood midway between his family and the flat bit of ground that Yahiko and Kaoru spared in. He called out suggestions to the boy now and then.

"Well," Kenshin started, "She calls me Uncle."

"Yes, but you are her uncle." Sanosuke pointed out. "She calls Aoshi, plan ol' Aoshi…and Saitou, Saitou….but she calls me Uncle Sano."

"I thought you would be honored that she wishes to include you into her family, even though you are not related to us. I would be happy to be called uncle, that I would." Kenshin let his confusion show in his eyes.

"It's like she knows." Sanosuke whispered. "At nearly three years old, she already knows." The tall man shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Knows what? Sano what in the world are you talking about?"

"She already knows that I'm not her lifemate." Sanosuke grumbled.

Kenshin jerked his head around. "Sano! She's a toddler!"

"Yes but you raised both Tomoe and I when we were but babes. You should know just how different we are to human babies. We're born with so much knowledge, just the inability to express it. Don't tell me you never looked at Itsuko and not seen the awareness in her eyes." Both males turned their gaze to the toddler, who continued playing for a moment before looking up at them and waving.

"Sano, we can never really know just how much a Carpathian child knows, instinctively. But I don't want you to lose hope. She may not be your lifemate, but there is one out there, that there is."

Sanosuke knew it was a bad idea to put all his eggs in one basket, the terrible let down and feeling of hopelessness is often what causes a Carpathian to turn vampire in the first place. Yet Sanosuke had faith in himself; besides, he had already come to terms that Itsuko wasn't going to become his lifemate.

… . .

Megumi knew that today was going to be a bad day. She couldn't pinpoint the exact problem, but she had a feeling, she just knew that something was going to happen that she wasn't going to like at all. It was so strong; she almost didn't get out of bed that morning. And yet she dragged herself out of bed, showered and threw on her favorite pair of aqua scrubs. Her hair was braided and wrapped in a tight bun secured with two black hair sticks.

The trip to work was uneventful, which only made the woman more anxious. _That must mean that something bad was going to happen at work. _What in the world could it be? Her visions and feelings were never this foggy. Megumi frowned slightly as she climbed out of her car. Perhaps she was overworking herself. Staying at work all day and sometimes most of the night couldn't be good for her. But she was too close to stop her research now. Now that she knew such evil creatures existed and knew of all the horrible things they could and will do. It was her duty as a doctor to find a way to help protect people. Plus Takeda was working her hard, pushing her to finish perfecting her tranquilizer.

Megumi paused just outside the doors and looked up at the building. It was drab, inconspicuous; a cookie cutter business building that looked like a dozen others in the area. It was large; three stories jutted up uninvitingly. Three more levels dove deep under the building and into the ground. It was far larger than any simple office building needed to be. But it was no office building. It was HQ…headquarters.

The Organization had been around for hundreds of years, fighting the evil that stalked humanity. They called is simply the Organization, the less attention it brought to itself the better. The last thing any of them wanted was to have some vampire pet overhear one of them talking about their secret vampire hunting group. Even though word about them was around, the word organization could mean anything. Megumi never believed such a people or group existed, but now…now she was working with them, helping to protect the world. The poison she was developing could mean winning this war, or having it carry on for another five hundred years.

Megumi approached the front double doors and watched as two security cameras turned and focused in on her. A small intercom box by the door crackled before a soft female voice came through.

"Good morning Dr. Takani. You're a little late today."

Megumi pressed her red lips together. She never saw whoever it was that spoke over the intercom every morning, but she sure hated the woman sometimes. "Yes, I worked late last night." The doctor tried not to snap at the little box.

"Yes." Said the box again, her voice irritatingly calm. "And we do have to cut back on overtime hours."

Megumi pressed her lips even tighter and glared at the ground. When the voice realized Megumi wasn't going to answer back, the door buzzed and a there was a loud sound of a lock disengaging. Megumi pulled the door open and was greeted with a blast of sterilized cold air. The woman had to struggle to pull the heavy door shut behind her. With a sigh, Megumi turned and stalked past the ugly rug and generic waiting chairs to a door set on the right. Inside were rows upon rows of high school style lockers. All painted white.

There was no need for locks on these lockers, everywhere you went, you always heard the high-pitched whirling of a camera focusing on you. There was hardly a place within the building that you were not being watched. Megumi found her locker and popped it open. She kicked off her simple sandals and exchanged them for pure white sneakers. Her small purse went into the locker and she pulled out her white lab coat and slammed the locker shut. Megumi then headed for the back of the room where a large steel door stood. She pulled a blue lanyard from her lab coat pocket and swiped the ID card that dangled from it. The little card reader by the door blinked two red lights before turning green, allowing her to step through the door.

Behind the door was a completely different world.

People scurried about. Some were in a hurry, some chatted with their co-workers as they slowly meandered to where they needed to be. Most wore white lab coats and like Megumi, working diligently to help find a weakness in the evil that they were fighting.

The ground floor was pretty much the common floor. It was where the lockers were kept, and where workers took their lunch breaks. The floors above were mostly for records. The Third floor was the battle room where a small army often gathered to discuss tactics. The first ground floor was where most of the labs where. Here scientific experiments and research went on almost day and night. Any being caught that was suspected of being a vampire was held in this first floor.

Megumi bypasses the crowds at the only two elevators and headed to the stairs. It was faster than waiting in line and being crammed into a box. Never in her life had they brought someone that turned out to be a vampire. Only a troubled teen or equally troubled adult. Megumi didn't know the Organizations' methods of interrogation, and she had a disturbing feeling that she didn't want to know. The second underground floor was where she worked, it was mostly made of individual rooms for experiments and observation on her subject. Megumi had her own lab on the second floor. Her work was so important and so delicate that it would have been a disaster to try and cram into a tiny lab with the rest.

The third floor was a floor that Megumi avoided at all cost. It was where the monster was kept. Megumi shuddered as she briskly made her was down the stairs. If ever there was proof of evil in the world, it was in the third floor. How could something so vile be made other than by the hands of the undead. Megumi was always willing to expand her knowledge, but she wouldn't study that thing. She didn't even like to look at it. She felt sick every time she had to go down there. Her stomach cramped, her heart pounded, and she broke into a cold sweat. She could almost feel the evil pouring off that being like heat waves.

No, she was glad to be working on the vampire rather than that thing.

Megumi felt a hand wrap around her elbow and she spun around to find the blue-green eyes of her co-worker. Dai Hisao, a fellow doctor turned scientist.

"Hey Megumi Baby!" He flashed a goofy smile as he fell in step next to her.

"Hisao, please stop calling me baby, it's not professional." Megumi said flatly as they continued down the steps. She would have been more forceful with him, but it was the hundredth time she told him. Hisao didn't listen then, and she was sure he wasn't going to listen now. Whatever, it didn't matter that much to her. He was harmless. A mop of sandy hair and soft eyes made him hard to be upset with. Plus he gave Megumi something she'd always lacked…attention. Having lost her family at a young age and being shoved from one foster home to another, Megumi had learned to appreciate the time someone was willing to give her.

"It's about time you showed up. I didn't think you were going to come to work today." Hisao continued, shaking his head. "Being late for work, that's not very professional of you, Megumi Baby." He grinned.

Megumi would have snapped his head off, but she couldn't fight his smile. Instead, she pressed her lips together, sighed, and with a flick of her head, ignored his comment. "For your information, I was late because I was here until two in the morning."

"You work too hard Baby. Hey why don't you and I head over to that little restaurant down the road when we get off work?" He grabbed for her elbow again.

Megumi side stepped his hand. "I don't think so Hisao." She kept her eyes on the door a few steps away.

"Aww," Hisao's voice held a slight whine. "I always ask you, when are you gonna cave?"

Megumi turned the door knob, opening it partly. Hisao worked on the third floor, here, they would part. "I always ask you not to call me baby, when are_ you_ going to cave?" With that, she slipped passed the door and let it close behind her.

… . .

He had spiky brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was tall, lean, but with muscle definition. Though he was pale as death, strapped to a table and unconscious 100 of the time, Megumi always caught her breath when she stepped into the room.

She called him Wicked.

Officially, he was called "Subject Number 548" but Megumi found it hard to call this person by a number. She never called any of her patients by numbers. And while this…thing…was said to be a vampire, and in that case, dead…he wasn't really a person. But alive, or not, human or not…she had to have a name for him. She was told that when Wicked was brought in, he was wearing a black jacket with a white "wicked" symbol on the back. He looked dignified, even strapped to the table, naked, with all but a paper sheet over him. His face held a look of old worldliness. It was impossible to tell his real age, even though he looked to be around nineteen or twenty years old. Her colleges figured he must have been changed at a young age.

Megumi slowly walked over to the side of the table in the center of the blindingly white room and looked down at him. "How are we doing today, Wicked?" One arm was strapped down on the table, slightly away from his body. She checked it to see how the several tubes and IVs were holding up. Turning, she looked at the machine he was hooked up to. Every fifteen minutes Wicked received a dose of her powerful mix of tranquilizers. A shot of the mixture would send a human to sleep for at least two and half days. Wicked's metabolism was so fast it takes only twenty minutes for his body to break down the tranquilizers. From the moment he was brought here, he had been on a constant drip of the stuff.

Plus half of his blood was removed every few weeks to further weaken him and shrink the amount of the tranquilizers needed to keep him out. He took only one or two breaths a minute, and his heart beat hovered around eight to ten beats a minute.

By all means he should be dead.

Megumi looked down at his disturbingly handsome face before giving her attention to the charts on her clip board.

She had been a little skeptical about Wicked being an honest-to-god vampire. But no human could survive the experiments they had subjected him to. Megumi felt the familiar twinge in her stomach. For some strange reason, she felt sick every time she had to remove hunks of skin for tests. She had performed, or watched horrible experiments to study the vampire. Wicked had been burned, skinned, cut and exposed to a small amount of sunlight. They wanted to remove his fangs. Megumi for some reason balked at that idea, saying there were only slightly larger than the average human canines. There was nothing different about them other than the slight length. They didn't argue with her.

Megumi pulled over a stool on wheels and she perched lightly on the thick cushion; her large eyes moving back to the being on the table. She was a doctor. It seemed backwards to be inflicting injuries. And yet, not a mark was left on him. No scar, discolored skin, not a single bit of evidence was left to show the horrible things they had done.

… . .

The monitor beeped slowly, keeping track of Wickeds' agonizingly slow heart rate. Megumi sat ram-rode straight on the stool in front of a computer screen. Her delicate fingers danced over the keys. It was the only other sound in the otherwise, silent room. Megumi paused, her head coming up from her work. '_Wonderful.' _She thought with exasperation. A moment later there came a knock on the lab door. _'yep'_ Megumi said to herself. _'I knew today was going to be a bad day.'_ The doctor had just enough time to spin around when the door opened and a small sliver of a man with thick glasses and a suit stepped in.

"Mr. Jouta" Megumi plastered on what she hoped was a convincing smile. "What can I do for you?"

The little man poked at his glasses, which were beginning to slip down his nose. "I have news from Mr. Takeda." His voice was slightly nasal.

Megumi blinked and tried to act a bit indifferent. Takeda rarely sent Jouta to give news… unless… "What is it?" Megumi felt her face flush with dread. She knew today was going to be a bad day.

"Mr. Takeda thinks that you've made leaps and bounds with your work developing a vampire neurotoxin. He believes that it will make a considerable difference in the war against these monsters." He nodded his balding head in Wicked's direction. "However, Mr. Takeda feels that you've gone as far as you can go with the neurotoxin. He wants to dispose of the vampire."

Megumi gasped softly. "Dispose of him! No, no there is still so much more we can learn from him." She glanced over at his prone body. "He is capable to fighting off even the most harmful diseases and his healing powers are off the charts!"

"Doctor." Jouta crossed his arms.

Megumi ignored him. "If we could somehow harness this power, find out what chromosome, what part of him that is responsible for such feats. Why it could change the medical world!"

"Dr. Takani! If you are finished?!" the red splotches on his face ran together in his anger. "Mr. Takeda isn't funding you to drive out every secret of life from this thing. He wanted you to just come up with a simple way to kill them, which you have done so. There is no further use of it and it is costing Mr. Takeda to keep him here under constant surveillance and constantly tranquilized. The vampire is to be put in the incinerator within the hour."

For an instant Megumi felt heart wrenching fear and it confused her. She had done her job, why was she feeling the need to protest? She knew it was impractical to keep a living vampire around, but she couldn't help but cringe at the idea of setting him on fire.

"It's just seems like such a waste. We can learn so much from Wick-I mean Subject 548."

"This is not what this organization is about Dr. Takani. Our purpose is to destroy these evil beings." Jouta said though clenched teeth. "Mr. Takeda also feels that you've done your job well." He continued in a calmer voice, his shoulders relaxing. "He feels that expertise such as yours should not be wasted locked up in a lab, when you so obviously connect with living subjects so much better."

Megumi froze, her hands were clenched so tightly her nails starting to dig into her palms. "What are you saying Mr Jouta?"

"You're work is no longer needed here Doctor." He poked at his glasses again, giving her a soft yet cruel smile.

"You're fired."

… . .

"What the Hell do you mean, I'm fired?!" Megumi's outburst surprised not only Mr Jouta, but herself as well. Had she really becomes so passionate about this work? But Megumi felt such rage, it was new to her. She was never one to be angry; she was always quiet and accepting. But she worked all her life for a chance like this. There was no way Megumi was going to take it quietly and clean off her desk.

"Today will be your last day." Mr. Jouta mumbled, suddenly uncomfortable with the way the situation had turned. He had expected the woman to burst into tears and walk out of the place, weeping softly. That or take it with quiet dignity. He didn't expect the woman doctor to turn into a hellcat.

"This is bullshit!" She screeched at Jouta as he turned to leave the lab room. Megumi followed him. "Do you have any idea how hard and how much time I've put into this work?"

"Yes, and Takeda is grateful for your loyalty." Jouta said over his shoulder as he tried to scurry around the crowd of stunned workers that froze on the spot, caught between the quarrel.

Megumi felt anger burn in her veins. She was so mad she felt like spitting and hitting something. "You tell Takeda that if he wants loyalty from us, he should show more loyalty_ to_ us!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before storming back into the lab, ignoring the calls of agreement from her coworkers. She slammed heavy lab door so hard that the security camera mounted in the corner rattled and popped free from its mount and hung at an awkward angle.

The woman stomped around the lab, pacing back and forth between her lab table and Wicked's bed. First they take her tranquilizer formula and turned it into some kind of deadly vampire poison. And now that they have it…they fire her?! "Ooh that is not right!" Megumi stomped her foot in frustration. No one had any idea how dangerous a poison like that could be. If a human got shot with a dart, they would be dead before they realized they got hit with something. It was something that had to be handled with the greatest of care. Now they were going to hand it out to those goons they called solders. _'those trigger happy idiots will shot anything that looks like a vampire._' Megumi thought to herself as she bit at her lower lip.

Shooting first and asking questions later was a sure way to end up with a lot of dead humans and no explanation

Realization hit Megumi like a blow to the stomach. She plopped down on her stool, eyes gazing off at nothing, anger draining out of her. A weapon like this in the wrong hands would be devastating. And as much as she trusted the people at the organization, she didn't think many of them were responsible enough for this sort of power.

People were going to die. And it was all her fault.

Megumi fought the tears that welled up in her eyes. No, she was stronger than this. Wasn't she? She quit the job she loved at the hospital to join forces in fighting a supernatural evil. She had created a neurotoxin in a fraction of the time it took the dozens of scientists to even come up with a vampire sedative. She had single handily turned the war around; gave the vampires a run for their money.

And they fired her.

Worst of all, they were going to kill Wicked. Megumi turned to the vampire in the bed, tears spilling from her large eyes. She didn't want to admit it…but she had grown attached to the evil being. And all he ever did was lay there. Megumi shook her head. _'My life has really turned if I've become so attached to a comatose living-dead man._' Looking at Wicked gave Megumi a feeling of despair. She didn't want him to be burned to ashes. There was a connection between them. Megumi had spent quite a bit of time going over every inch of him. She knew him better than anyone else and it was almost as if Wicked became family.

Megumi clenched her hands into fists and beat at her knees. She didn't care what Wicked was, she wasn't going to just hand him over to be destroyed. Rushing over to his bedside, she took a quick glance at the various monitors he was hooked up to. She had five minutes until Wicked was to receive his next dose. If she acted now, he would be awake within five or ten minutes. The doctor looked down at the man. More than likely he would wake up and kill her for her blood.

Death was something she deserved.

Megumi blinked and looked away from Wicked's enchanting appearance. If she didn't act now she was going to change her mind. She couldn't turn off his dosing machine; if she did, an alarm would go off. She only had one other choice.

With one quick jerk, Megumi yanked out several of the IVs from his arm, needles and all.

* * *

A/N 

I hope the flashbacks didn't confuse anyone. Hmm. Well Heck I think Megumi got a little pissed there eh? Shocked herself by how mad she got. And now she's gone and done a bad thing..(Well good for us… bad for the other guys .:evil cackle:. )

Review!! I need precious reviews! How was Megumi? This was the first time I really wrote about Megumi, she's always played supporting parts, never the main. So let me know what's up. kay? Kay.

And as always, thanks for reading.


	3. Awaken

A/n hi everyone. I know this is an early chapter, and yes I know I only give early chapters when I get 30 reviews for the chapter before, but I thought, what the heck :P hehe I didn't do much writing at all this week because Harry Potter came out and when I finished it my brain was so fried I couldn't think and writing was the last thing I wanted to do. But now it's starting to wear off and I thought at least I could proof read this chapter and post it :)

I want to give a special thanks to cdsmm for leaving reviews for all 20 chapters of Mark my love. You have no idea how wonderful it was to wake up and find like 22 reviews in my inbox. Truly, reviews make me so happy. I just love knowing how many people really get a kick from my writing. And the support is wonderful. So thank you, my reviewers. Btw Mark only needs like 14 more reviews to reach 600. That would be freakin' awesome. As I always try to better with each story, I hope to reach 600 with this one. Every review helps! Lol but it's not always about the reviews, it's about how good I feel that this story is pulling my readers into a different world. I know I'm not a great writer, but it's such a boost to know how much you all truly can't wait for more. So I'm gonna stop chatting and let you get on with the story :)

* * *

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan

I give this chapter a PG rating

* * *

Chapter 3.

Everything fell silent. Even the heart monitor stopped beeping for a moment as the vampire's heart paused. The heart monitor started beeping again and Megumi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She watched the vampire closely, eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line.

Nothing happened.

Well of course nothing would happen. _'Baka!' _Megumi scolded herself. The sedative would have to wear off before anything would happen. She shook her head. This was madness. Megumi stalked over to her lab table and wanted to sweep her arm across the whole thing and throw everything to the floor. _'What the hell was I thinking taking this job? That I would make a difference in something? That I would help in the war against evil?' _Against something that didn't even feel evil. She felt stupid, and used. She was just a brain to them. _'That maybe I would find out more about what I am?' _Her own parents thought her to be strange before they died. She was nothing but an oddity to her caretakers. All her life she had strived to be perfect in everything she did to hide the fact that she wasn't altogether normal. She pushed herself to the point of exhaustion in school and college. Finishing at the top of her class and becoming one of the youngest doctors in the country. And yet people still noticed that she had an uncanny ability to connect with her patients. No matter what she did, how hard she tried; she couldn't hide what was inside her.

Scrubbing away the tears from her face, Megumi looked down at the IVs as a light blue liquid dripped from the needles to puddle on the floor. He missed his dose. There was no turning back now. He would wake in minutes. What would happen then? He would kill her, make his way around Headquarters and kill all he could too?

Realization crashed down upon Megumi.

What had she done? She was about to set a vampire loose. Was she so disgruntled about being fired that she would set a killer free to run rampant in the building? Megumi hugged herself, suddenly cold. Had she gone mad? Megumi looked at the door. Was it worth trying to escape? Or would it be better to just wait for Wicked to wake up and kill her? Either way, she was sure Hell was about the break loose.

'_Well I certainly hope I'm not the vampire you expect to kill you.'_ Said a soft voice in her head.

Megumis' head snapped up, red-brown eyes wide, her mouth forming a soft "O" Wicked lay just as before. It couldn't have been him, but there was no one else in the room. When she didn't respond, the voice continued.

'_Because you know, I would have to kill any vampires wishing to kill you. And I don't seem to be up to par at the moment.' _

Megumi jumped back when Wicked let out a chuckle that sounded more like a cough. It was almost like watching someone taking their first breath of fresh air. _'Wicked?' _she responded back, Megumi didn't think she was going to get an answer. No one had ever answered her thoughts before.

'_You saw the symbol on my back, eh?' _

"N-No." Megumi stuttered out loud before snapping her mouth shut, her eyes swinging over to the upset camera. Did the camera pick up sound? She never bothered to find out.

… . .

Sanosuke had no idea where he was or what was going on or why he felt like he tried to sunbathe. He felt as though he had been hovering in a dream for all his life. It was very hard to pull up memories. It was as if a cold fog muddled his brain, keeping him from seeing his memories clearly.

Sanosuke felt the woman in the room, heard her thoughts. He could taste anger in the air and knew it was hers. Her fear was thick in the back of his throat, making it an effort to breathe. _'Is speaking out loud dangerous?' _He felt the woman fret.

'_I-it might be. They might hear us talking and investigate.' _

Her voice was like cool water for his parched throat. Sanosuke could actually feel his body trying to lean in her direction. _'By "they" I assume you mean the human vampire hunters?'_ Sanosuke had no trouble remembering those people. He flexed his hands and realized that his arms as well as the rest of his body was firmly strapped down to whatever it was he was on.

'_Yes, if that is what your kind calls the people in the organization.'_ Megumi relaxed a little. At least he sounded civil. Not the wild, insane killer the men made him out to be. Perhaps it was a trick. Megumi narrowed her eyes.

'_Are you comfortable talking with me like this?'_ He asked, his voice turning almost painfully gentle.

Megumi wanted to snap at him, she was not a wilting flower that needed to be held with care. The woman pulled herself up to her full height, then instantly felt ridiculous. She was talking to a person strapped to a table for God's sake. _'I've tried talking to others this way. But no one has ever answered me.'_ Megumi trailed off.

'_Until now._' The man purred, sending liquid heat through Megumi's veins; reaching into every inch of her. She recoiled in surprise.

Megumi kept the small stool between her and the bed. She wanted to get closer, but was afraid. Already just his voice was doing things to her. The doctor wanted to get closer, to hear his voice forever, weak as it was. Megumi gave her head a small shake. _'Who are you? Are you really a vampire?'_

Sano tried to read her memories and found that he couldn't. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so weak, or something else was afoot. He felt no malice from her. She had no intentions other than what he had heard. She wanted him to kill her.

'_I'm Sagara. Sanosuke Sagara.'_ He tried to lift his head, but found that a strap ran across his forehead, holding him to what he was laying on. _'Please, I wish to know your name, Lady Doctor.'_

His effort to be polite felt a bit forced to Megumi. Not that he didn't want to be polite. To her it felt as though he was out of practice, or inexperienced at talking to women. He didn't look like the type that didn't get along with women. Megumi smiled softly. _'Takani, Dr. Megumi Takani,'_ she finally started to relax.

'_Dr. Megumi Takani. Megumi'_ he repeated her name like it was much needed food.

Again Megumi felt searing heat pulse through her body. Why did she like how he said her name?

'_Megumi, Come closer.'_ Sanosuke said.

Not asked; he told her to come closer. Megumi tipped her head to the side. Was he use to being obeyed? Megumi shuffled and wrung her hands together. Something inside her told her to run away. This man was deadly. But another part of her wanted to do everything he asked of her. She was torn.

'_Do not be afraid. I just want to match your name to your face.'_ A half truth. In fact he would be able to pick her out of a crowded room. She felt so different. So important. He could feel turmoil bubbling just under the surface. The woman was finding it difficult to trust herself. But after a moment, Sanosuke heard her move closer. He felt waves of warmth wash over him as she grew closer; it warmed his freezing, weak body. He felt her step up to the side of the bed and lean over so that her face was right in his line of sight. Sanosuke snapped his eyes open.

Red lips, pale face, dark eyes and raven wing hair.

Sanosuke cried out as the colors burned into his mind. Her beautiful face vanished as the bright white light over her grew brighter, engulfing Megumi in intense white light. His pupils shrank to pinpoints and his body twisted with pain and fear. Sanosuke slammed his eyes shut and fought against his bonds. _'Good God'_ he cried out in his mind. He had to touch her, he needed to feel her to know she was real and not just some dream his foggy mind made up.

'_What?! What's wrong?'_ Megumi looked at the door, expecting to see it burst open with guns drawn at any moment. His shout of surprise had been loud, but was it loud enough for anyone to hear on the other side of the heavy door? Sanosuke struggled on the table, trying to reach out to her. The leather bonds creaked under the strain but held strong. _'Shh, we have to be quiet'_ Megumi instinctively reached out to rest her hand on his cheek. He needed to calm down or he was going to hurt himself.

The instant she touch him, Sanosuke knew.

He knew.

… . .

The heart monitor were going crazy. No longer did it beep at the slow ten beats every minute. Megumi was shocked to see it soar well over 150 beats. Sanosuke was breathing so fast it seemed he would start hyperventilating at any moment. But it was as if he had everything under control, every part of his body was under control. And yet he seemed to be in chaos.

Strength. She never knew he could have so much strength after all he had been through. She pulled her hand from his face and watched the muscles in his arms ripple and strain against the leather straps that held him. She half expected the leather to rip, or the bolts holding the leather to the table to fail. But surprisingly everything held tight.

'_Sanosuke? Please, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself.' _In the hospital she would have called for help, but here she had no one to turn to. She was alone.

That seemed to have reached him. He stopped fighting the straps and his breathing less labored. _'No, Megumi. You're not alone. I'm here. I'm here for you.'_ He opened his eyes again, but Megumi had taken a step back, so all he was greeted with was blinding white light. But Sanosuke welcomed the sight.

_I'm here for you_ Megumi heard it echo in her mind. Even though he was helpless, he was reassuring her. She moved back to his side with a smirk on her face. '_Sorry, but you hardly look to be in the condition to support.'_ Sanosuke smiled as she came back into view and chuckled in his mind.

'_Do not underestimate me, my dear.'_ He didn't sound like he was bragging. It was reassurance.

Megumi felt the threat behind his voice, though it was not directed at her, but it was gone before she could think too deeply into it. _'You need to get out of here. They've decided that you've been here long enough. They are going to put you in the incinerator.'_

He raised one eyebrow. _'You think me to be a vampire and yet you are setting me loose?'_ Sanosuke instantly felt guilty for his teasing when he saw despair flash across the woman's eyes.

'_I wasn't thinking. I…I have a temper and when they fired me and I found out there were going to get rid of you….'_ Megumi bit at her lip and fell silent. She didn't need to elaborate on how she felt. Sanosuke felt her every emotion as he struggled out of sleep. He changed the subject.

'_Exactly how long have I been here?'_ again he tried to read her mind but all he caught was chaos, like static on a television or radio. He couldn't pick out solid thoughts or images. It frustrated him that he was so weak and limited.

Megumi was starting to get nervous. They would come for Sanosuke at any moment. They shouldn't be sitting there chit-chatting. The doctor twisted the front of her scrubs, trying to give her hands something to do. _'I've been studying you for almost a year and a half.'_ She finally said. _'You were here six months before I came.'_ She added softly, watching the disbelief in his eyes. The sight of it tore at her heart.

'_I've been here almost two years?'_ Sanosuke wanted to be frantic, mad, or upset. But all he could feel at that moment was pure joy. Joy that he had found the other half of his soul. He didn't care that he had to be caught by humans. He didn't want to think what would of happened if he wasn't caught. He might have never found Megumi. But still, two years was a long time. Where were his family, friends? He knew he had them, even though he couldn't quite remember their names or faces.

Yet Sanosuke knew who he was, what he was. He knew all that he was capable of. Pure instinct told him, fed him this information just as fast as he searched it out.

'_Listen!'_ Megumi suddenly shouted. She couldn't stay there any longer. They were coming. She could fell it. Her stomach cramped, and her body hurt. The doctor side of her wanted to save him, do all that she could to protect him. It was a driving force Megumi didn't understand. But what could she do? She did all that she could do without getting herself into major hot water. _'You need to get out of those straps.'_ Megumi edged away from the table and out of his sight. Sanosuke tensed instantly, the straps groaned softly. _'But they are wired to an alarm; the alarm will sound if they are undone, or cut.'_ Megumi looked back at the door. She needed to go; her mind told her she had to go before the creature made his escape. But her heart told her to stay. He wasn't strong enough to make it on his own.

'_Megumi?'_ He struggled against the straps for a moment before falling deathly still. _'Do you trust me?' _

Megumi stopped. Trust this creature that every one called a vampire, a monster. All she knew of him was what she had studied under the microscope. _'I shouldn't trust you at all.'_ She glared at him for a moment before her expression softened. _'I want to help, what can I do to help you?'_

Sanosuke struggled with himself. He needed to be closer to Megumi. His whole being cried out for her. There was something he needed to do, something he had to do. But he wasn't sure as to what that was. Sanosuke closed his eyes and let his whole body grow still. Suddenly, there was a rush of knowledge. Words formed in his mind, ripped out of his very soul. Instinct told him to speak them aloud, but he was able to hold back the compulsion of his own body, but only just.

'_I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body.'_

Megumi froze to the spot. Power rushed at her, wrapped around her and dove into her body. The woman was so shocked she stood there with an almost blank look on her face. She could feel her soul pull from her body, feel it reach out for Sanosuke. When the two souls touched, shockwaves washed over both of them. Megumi gasped, realization hit her. More words poured from Sanosuke before Megumi could say anything to stop him.

'_I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care.' _

Their souls collided, melded together. Golden threads of power wrapped and tied them tighter and tighter together until there were one mind, one body, one soul.

'_What the Hell did you just do?'_ Megumi could feel how weak Sanosuke was. Her stomached cramped and she felt faint. She stumbled, a hand going to her head. _'Tell me!'_ Fear and disbelief filled her large eyes as she tried to glare at the man.

Sanosuke didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what he had done. All he knew was that he did what he had to do. He was born to do this. She belonged to him. He suddenly felt her. He could really feel her. Her thoughts, her feelings. The fact that she was psychic, and she had tried to hide it all these years so she would be treated normal.

'_Oh you, you…' _Megumi was so mad; she couldn't spit out the right words. She wanted to curse him and leave him to die, yet at the same time she wanted to save him, to get to know him, and most of all she wanted to touch him. She was torn. _'Tell me what you did!_' Megumi demanded. She took a single step towards Sanosuke. Just a single step. Yet her body carried her all the way back to his side. Megumi reached down and grabbed him by the shoulder, intending to shake the truth from him. But the moment she touched his skin, it was like a bolt of electricity went through them. Megumi tried to pull away, but couldn't.

'_You belong to me now. Our souls have become one. You are my lifemate'_ Sanosuke grunted. The power of her touch flowed through his body.

'_W-what does that mean!?'_ Megumi shrieked. She woke this man to save his life and perhaps end hers; not to bind her soul to his with some strange chanting. This wasn't normal, not logical at all. Megumi's head started to pound with pain and her stomach clenched. They were coming. The people planning to take Sanosuke away. She could feel their evil, horrible intentions. Megumi didn't want to be near them. Their sick pleasure rushed at Megumi, making the woman gag. They had such joy for finally ending the life of such a nasty thing as a vampire.

Megumi jerked her hand away._ 'They are coming. I have to go before they catch me with you awake!'_ Megumi turned to the door. Nothing was going to stop her from fleeing the evil of the men. Not even Sanosuke.

Sanosuke felt himself start to panic. A feeling he never remembered ever feeling before that moment. It was a sick, gut-wrenching feeling. A feeling that made his heart pound hard in his chest and loud in his ears. She couldn't go, not without him by her side to protect her. It wasn't safe out there. He could feel the men too, and many wanted to get their hands on the pretty lady-doctor. They had plans for her, horrible, sick plans. They got pleasure from the pain of others.

Sanosuke struggled with the straps as Megumi neared the door. The straps wouldn't give; his muscles were just too starved. But he could not allow himself to be separated from his lifemate. The Carpathian shut his eyes and felt his body separated into a fine mist. Millions of tiny particles fell away from the table and swirled around in front of Megumi.

Megumi watched in amazement as the light brown mist swirled higher and higher before becoming solid.

There before her, stood Sanosuke. Fully clothed in black and white, his long hair contained by a red headband. Megumi had to look up because he was so close to her. She knew he was tall, but never this tall. Her hand shot out in front of her and rested on his chest for a moment before she tried to push him out of the way. But the man caught her hand, wrapping his impossibly gentle grip around her small wrist. Her heart leaped to her throat. But it wasn't from fear.

'_Forgive me…Megumi._' Sanosuke whispered.

Forgive him? For what? Megumi wanted to ask. But just as her lips parted in question, his own lips parted.

Fangs.

His slightly longer canines had elongated into dangerous looking fangs. They flashed in the harsh laboratory light and instantly the strange man turned into a demon. A violent, dangerous, demon. Sanosuke pulled her against him and ducked his head. Megumi knew what he was going to do. She knew he couldn't hurt her, but that didn't stop the primal fear from rising up in her throat as she felt his fangs bite down on her skin.

She screamed.

* * *

a/n egads, I know it was a short chapter and I'm sorry for the cliff. Don't kill me! If you do, I can never finish… that would be bad. So! Sano is awake, moving, realized he just lost two years of his life, found out his death is about the bust though the door and found his lifemate all in one go… whew… tough being him right now. Lol seriously, don't kill me.

Thanks for reading. Please review! Questions always answered!


	4. Escape

A/n Woot! I updated. Yeah I know I took my sweet time but I have a reason, and it's a good one too. My boyfriend spilled tea on my laptop…gasp…I know. I was asleep at the time, which is a good thing 'cause I would have had a stroke or something. But he had already cleaned it and somewhat cleaned the keys by the time I got up. But the keys were (and still are) sticky. And that made typing very annoying. So I lost about a week of writing while we fixed it. Still M'sorry for making ya'll wait.

Anyways! Thank you to my reviewers. :) I had some great questions and suggestions. As well as some great encouragement. You know I love ya'll. I won't make you wait anymore.

* * *

Disclaimer, I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan.

I give this chapter a PG rating.

* * *

Chapter 4

Her scream of fear cut through him; but it didn't stop him from taking what he desperately needed to keep her safe. Sanosuke had always imagined what the blood of his lifemate would taste like, would do to his body. Never in his wildest imagination had he thought it would be this intense. Megumi's blood was like molten gold; hot, painful and beautiful.

Sanosuke's starved body absorbed her blood before it could make it to his stomach. Power hit him hard and the sudden rush of energy caused him to stagger. Dying, shriveled cells soaked up the nutrients.

'_Megumi, I'm sorry if I frightened you. I need your blood, forgive me.'_ He felt ashamed that he was using his life mate in such a way. Her needs were suppose to come before his. Yet here he was taking Megumi's lifeblood for himself.

Megumi clutched at him, her nails biting into his skin. _'I'm…I'm not afraid anymore. Please don't be upset. I wanted to do something, anything to help you…'_

Her voice was just a soft whisper in his mind, like a touch across his cheek. She thought he was going to kill her and she was accepting her fate. She thought she deserved to die. Sano wasn't going to allow that. Nothing would ever harm Megumi and live. If she died, he would follow her. He would have to. He would be far too dangerous to those around him if he lost his lifemate. He felt such a sudden flood of protectiveness, Sanosuke thought he was going to lose his mind. His body burned with need.

Then something amazing happened. He felt Megumi grow warm in his arms. Sanosuke opened his eyes to find that Megumi was glowing. As if a soft white light was burning just under her skin. She was starting to fade. Becoming translucent. It startled Sanosuke; was something wrong? What was happening.

'_Megumi?'_ He called to her. He had to reach far for her.

'_It's Amazing.'_ She replied, her voice was far away, as if she couldn't be bothered talking to him. _'I can see your body, every cell as it comes back to life. I'm trying to help.'_

She was attempting to heal him. But how was this possible. She wasn't a Carpathian; she hadn't had a drop of his blood yet. Was it possible that she was a healer? Sanosuke had heard of female healers, but they were too rare to even contemplate. Yet he could feel her spirit inside him even as he fed from her. She directed the nutrients from her blood to the shriveled cells that needed help the most. Sanosuke was in awe at the skill she had. But suddenly she stopped and she rushed back into her slightly transparent body

Megumi's heart faltered. Sanosuke instantly dragged his tongue across the bite, closing the two small wounds. The woman was pale, and unconscious. Sanosuke cursed in two languages; he had taken too much blood. He had let her spread herself too thin.

Without thinking, Sanosuke nipped his wrist and pressed the small wound to Megumi's lips. He pushed at her mind, forcing her body to comply with his orders to take his blood. Sanosuke looked up at the lab door as he held Megumi tightly to his body. The human men were already banging at the door. Megumi had jammed it when she slammed it so hard. It bought him a few precious seconds. Pleasure made his weak body tremble and he struggled with new and much stronger emotions. But he pushed all of it out of his mind, concentrating at the task at hand.

Sanosuke pulled his wrist from Megumi's lips and licked the wound to close it. It wasn't much blood, but it was all his starving body could afford. Clutching his unconscious lifemate too his thin body, Sanosuke calmly looked for a way out. It was in the middle of the day; he could feel the sun pushing down on him, clouding his mind and slowing him down. He would have to stay in the building until night fell. He was far too weak to make an emergency bolt into the sunlight. He had no idea where he was and who knew when he would find a place to safely stay out of the sun. They had to be far underground, or else the sun would suck all the energy out of him almost as fast as he could obtain it.

The men slammed into the door, shouting at Megumi as they attempted to knock it in. Sanosuke didn't have the strength to fight so many at one time. The violent bastards that they were.

He had to hide, cowardly as it seemed. He did it for Megumi's sake. Sanosuke looked around and spotted the covering to the ventilation system.

'_Way too cliché, not to mention obvious._' But it was all he had to work with. The man swung Megumi in his arms and held her as if she were a child. He was only going to have enough strength for one try.

Instantly Sanosuke and Megumi vanished.

… . .

With one last shove, the door flew open and six men crashed to the floor of the doorway. Everyone scrambled to their feet and looked about the room with weapons in hand. They had heard the doctor scream on their way to the room. The sound made everyone's blood freeze. There was only one reason for a woman as composed as Dr. Takani to scream like that.

"The god-damned vampire is loose!" Jouta roared as he shoved past the soldiers. He fetched the men just after leaving the enraged woman. He had only been gone for a few minutes and look what happened. What where the odds? It didn't seem right. The little man knew something was up. Still, that didn't stop the fear from gripping his heart, threatening to stop it. The vampire was free to roam the building.

"It attacked Dr. Takani, that's why she was screaming." One of the soldiers said as he signaled two others to search the room. "They were just in here; there is no way out of this room."

"What the Hell is going on in here!? Where is Megumi!" Dai Hisao forced his way past the crowd that had gathered and almost knocked Jouta to the floor. "That neck sucking monster has Megumi!" he stalked about the room, searching, and praying that the men had foolishly looked over her body. Where he found nothing, he cursed violently. His beautiful Megumi. She was gonna be his Baby, he knew he had worn down her defenses. The most beautiful and clever woman in the whole building, and then that devil had to take it away from him. Hisao burned with anger.

The people in the hall got word that the vampire was running loose in the building. People ran for the exits, women cried out in fear. People ran in all directions, creating havoc in the halls. Someone had pulled an alarm and a deafening whoop and flashing red lights only further added to the growing hysteria.

Back in the lab, Jouta's cell phone rang. The man snapped it free of its holder, plugged one ear with a finger and raised the phone to the other.

"Hello!?...oh! Mr. Takeda." Jouta looked startled and the whole room froze upon hearing Kanryuu's name. "Yes I know the alarm is going off…No sir, don't know who pulled it….It seems the vampire has escaped sir….yes sir….It's just not here anymore sir…Dr. Takani is missing at the moment, her screaming alerted us…Yes Sir, I know the alarm will only cause panic." Jouta's face turned from white, to red, to purple. "Yes sir, we'll find him….Yes sir… I understand."

And with that Jouta flipped the phone closed with a slap.

"All right you Bastards! We need to find the thing and we need to find it now!" Jouta shouted, sweat beaded on his forehead and his glasses nearly slipped all the way down his nose.

"Yes Sir!" the men all cried out in unison over the whoop of the alarm.

"Kanryuu Takeda is not at all very pleased. Someone's ass is going to be grass if this creature isn't found right now! And it sure as Hell isn't going to be mine. So get out there and find it!"

"Mr. Jouta sir. What about Megumi? She's still missing." Hisao protested as a few of the solders bolted from the room.

"She's not important right now. That vampire is a huge threat to this facility. We must find him first. Until then, we will presume that Dr. Takani is dead!"

… . .

The alarm was finally shut off but panic had already set in. Half the building occupants were gone, the rest were trying desperately to maneuver through cramped stairwells and crowded elevators to make their way out.

Sanosuke stretched out on his back in the dusty, cobwebbed covered thin steel sheets of the ventilation system. He had both arms wrapped around Megumi, almost like he was afraid someone would try and pull her away from him. He knew the humans would cause such massive commotion and confusion. It was the perfect time to hunt his prey. But he found it difficult to leave Megumi. What if she woke in the small metal tunnel and panic? Their bond was weak and he wouldn't be able to comfort her. What if someone found her and tried to harm her? Sanosuke growled at the thought. That person would die right then and there if they hurt his mate. The man placed a kiss on the top of her head and cursed softly to himself. He didn't have a choice. He had to regain his strength if he planed on escaping with Megumi safely.

Sanosuke petted Megumi's dark hair once more before sliding down to the next grate covering. He looked through the wire to find that he was over the maintenance room. Save for a few mops and buckets, the small room was empty. Silently, Sanosuke pushed open the cover and let it swing on its hinges. Once inside the room, Sanosuke had to get his bearings. If he wasn't careful, he would be caught too weak to fight. And the one thing he hated most was loosing a fight.

Sanosuke clenched his hands into fists, stood by the door, and waited until someone walked by. Almost at once there was the sound of running footsteps. Sanosuke cracked the door open in time to see a young soldier run into his line of sight.

'_Wait!'_ Sanosuke demanded. The human stopped in his tracks. '_Come here.'_ Sanosuke added and watched calmly as the man turned and slowly walked over to him, oblivious to the danger he was headed to. Sanosuke grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into the little room so that they wouldn't be seen.

Sanosuke fed as much as he could from the man without killing him. Again his starved body pulled the blood from his stomach almost as soon as it got there. The Carpathian could feel power coming back to him. Memories flooded back, as did the anger. These were the people who attacked his friends…family. They tried to kill little Itsuko, and Kaoru who was so close to the birth of her first baby.

Sanosuke let the man fall at his feet, unconscious from the blood loss. He didn't bother to change his memories, it would all seem like a blurry dream to him anyways. A wolfish grin spread across Sanosuke's face and he jerked his head from one side to the other; making it pop in several places. He rolled his shoulders, producing the same popping sound. He reached out with his mind to Megumi to find that she was still asleep, her heart beating slowly, but steadily.

Sanosuke ventured further out of the janitor room, making little noise as he stalked his next prey. This time it was a man in a white lab coat, much like the one his Megumi was wearing. He could only guess that he was a doctor or a scientist of some sort. At the moment, he didn't really care. All he needed from him was his blood. The human had his back to him, waiting for the elevator doors to open.

Sano reached out casually and took the man by the neck, giving him the order to sleep. The man fell limp, only Sanosuke held him up. The Carpathian searched his mind and found that he had a family, and that this job paid the best. He didn't really approve of some of what they did here. Sanosuke thought about letting the human go. But again, the call for nutrients and the over powering need to feed his lifemate forced him to claim his prize.

He fed from the man; not as deeply as the first, but enough to state his immediate need. He closed the wounds when the elevator doors slid open with a soft "Ding." It wasn't empty. Inside was another soldier and a woman in blue scrubs. Sanosuke gave them the order to be still and calm before they could have any sort of reaction to him. He placed the man in the white coat in the elevator floor and turned to the soldier. This human had tainted blood; he had drugs in his system not long ago. It wouldn't bother Sanosuke; his body would rid the blood of all toxins before absorbing it.

The soldier fell in a heap next to the white coat man. Sanosuke had his fill. His body finally stopped crying out in pain, and his strength had all but returned to him.

He turned his calm, yet cold eyes to the woman as she stood there passively, waiting for his order. The man in the white lab coat was her husband; she came with the soldier because she had feared for his life. He let other people escape by elevator before him, until he was the last one waiting. Sanosuke stepped away from the elevator door, allowing then to close. Once they opened again on the ground level, they would awake from their stupor.

Sanosuke quickly made his way back to the small maintenance room. He removed the unconscious soldier and carried him to the elevator and left him on the floor for someone to find.

… . .

Sanosuke wasn't at ease again until he returned to Megumi's side. He cut his wrist and fed her once again. He commanded her sleeping body to take in what he offered until he was sure she was alright. He could hear her heart beat stronger, and the flow of blood in her veins. Only then did he close up his wound and allow himself to rest.

_Damn_. Sanosuke ran his hand though his mop of hair that was now too long to be held at bay by the head band. How could he let something like this happen? He never thought that he would wake up amongst the human vampire hunters. And how the hell did he manage to survive here for two years? His chocolate brown eyes swung down to Megumi's sleeping form. It was a miracle it seemed, that he had been watched over by his lifemate.

Gods, she was so beautiful. Sanosuke couldn't help himself; he wrapped his finger around a loose lock of her ebony hair. It was so dark against her milky pale skin. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in all his years of being. His heart swelled with pride. She was his lifemate, his…for the rest of time.

Sanosuke was shocked to find his vision blurry as tears welled up in his eyes. He was damn lucky to still be alive amongst these devils. But he was far luckier to of found his lifemate amongst them. He let his tears fall as he clutched the sleeping woman against him.

'_Don't worry.'_ He whispered gently into her mind. _'It's my turn to take care of you.'_

… . .

Megumi didn't have to open her eyes to know he was there. Wicked…Sanosuke. She could feel the heat of his body against hers. And she could smell him.

He smelled of trees and leather and of dangerous things.

A potent musk that had her breathing deeply, trying to draw in this scent forever. He shifted then, moving his body to hover over her just slightly. His scent intensified and she felt his lips on hers. She let herself relish the feel of her blood running hot in her veins before pushing him away.

"Hey!" she scolded, snapping her eyes open, meeting his heated dark ones.

'_Hush Kitsune'_ he placed a finger on her lips. _'Your voice carries in here, it isn't smart to alert them of where we are.'_ Sanosuke moved his finger and bent to place another kiss, but Megumi moved away.

'_Don't hush me, I'm a grown woman. What the Hell were you doing kissing me in my sleep? And where are we?'_ Her eyes flashed accusingly as she looked him up and down, noticing for the first time how filled out he was. He was wearing black pants and a black jacket, both were trimmed in white. The jacket was wide open and Megumi spotted white cloth bindings that weaved their way from his chest down past the pants. Yet his chest was uncovered, as was his impossibly broad shoulders. His shoulders were so wide, it looked like he was having trouble fitting in the little space they had.

It only further helped the feeling of him trying to smother her. Megumi could feel him all around her, and even inside her; running in her veins, her mind, and pooling in low areas of her body. It was driving her insane.

She deliberately changed the subject, looking around the tiny ventilation duct. _'How did we get here anyways.' _She added in a softer tone. _'I don't remember leaving the room at all-oh!'_ her hand went to her neck. _'You bit me! I remember!'_ Megumi ignored his soft smile as she franticly searched for the wound, but found none, not even a sore spot. She also remembered being within the creature, strange as that sounded. Megumi could recall trying to revive Sanosuke's starved body, but recourses had been low, and she was so weak, she didn't last long.

'_You must know everything, don't you…Megumi?'_ He shifted, bringing their bodies closer. Her name sounded like sin the way he said it. It made Megumi blush wildly.

'_No, I don't have to know everything, only whenever I'm involved.' _Megumi snapped, turning her eyes away. _'Please just answer me.'_ She added softly.

'_Yes, I bit you. I needed blood and was far too weak to control someone else long enough to feed from them. Please forgive me for using you in such a way. I hope to never have to do it again.'_ He didn't mention that he would take her blood again, but never for food. Not unless it was an emergency.

Megumi turned back to him, trying to shift away from him in the cramp metal tunnel. '_You're forgiven. I understand that you had a limited choice.' _

Sanosuke smiled slowly. How quick she was to forgive, even though she was very angry at him_. 'I brought us here because I didn't have enough strength to fight off the men that were sent here to throw me in the incinerator.' _He admitted._ 'You tried the heal me, but you weren't strong enough, I wasn't strong enough for you.'_

Megumi chose to ignore the strange phenomenon for the moment and looked him up and down once more. '_You look just fine now.' _Hell he looked more than just fine; his ki was so strong it seemed he filled their tiny space. She bet he could run through walls if he wanted to. She thought he had such strength before. This was nothing compared to before, this was a strength Megumi could never hope to fathom. This was moving at the speed of sound, playing catch with a van kind of strength.

'_I'm fine now. I've been able to feed and gain much of my strength back. Don't worry, I'll get us out of here with no problems.'_ Sanosuke reached out and petted her hair, pushing back a few stray strands. She closed her eyes and leaned closer. Sanosuke felt his heart jump; Megumi must have heard it too, for she opened her eyes and slammed her back against the side of the duct.

'_You never answered my question from before. What did you do when you said those words. I know something happened so there is no use denying it.'_ She felt like a firebomb went off in her body and mind. Like suddenly having her memories back after a lifetime of amnesia. Suddenly she was feeling things she never felt before; sense things she shouldn't have a clue about. The whole thing was exhilarating and terrifying.

'_The bonding words of Carpathian lifemates.'_ Sanosuke said matter-of-fact. He watched her closely for her reaction.

Megumi shook her head. _'First thing first, what is a Carpathian?' _

'_A Carpathian is a race of people. We are immortal to a point, you might say. We drink blood to sustain ourselves, but we never kill those we take blood from. Unless they deserve death. We live to protect the women and children of our race, as well as the human race.'_

'_Protect from what?' _Megumi wasn't sure she even wanted to know what else might be out there. Had they mistaken these Carpathians for vampires all this time? Why should she believe someone like him anyways? She shouldn't believe him, but something inside said he was not lying. Almost as if he was telling her things she already knew.

'_Mostly from vampires.'_ Sanosuke said casually, _'And from other humans.'_

'_So, there really is such a thing as vampires. Are they a different race like you?'_ Why was she asking questions? Shouldn't she try and get away from this non-human? Megumi's appetite for knowledge kept her rooted to his side. It frustrated her that no matter how ridiculous as it seemed she couldn't make herself pull away from such fascinating knowledge. Sanosuke looked sad for the first time. Truly sad. The sight made Megumi's chest ache.

'_No, vampires are Carpathians who've giving up the light. They lost their soul and became truly evil for the illusion of power and emotion.' _

'_Emotion? Why for emotion?'_ Megumi noticed for the first time that even though they were in a dust, cobweb filled air duct that was blowing cold air, she didn't fill cold. The rush of air didn't even move a strand of hair; it was like they weren't even there.

'_Carpathians loose the ability to feel emotion and see in color once they age from fledgling to adult. We live in a drab world empty of feelings. Every time we must kill something evil, part of our soul is ripped away, damaged.'_ Now that Sanosuke could feel again, he could feel every rip and tear in his soul. They were like open wounds that stung and pained him. But there was Megumi. Already just being close to her and talking to her at such an intimate level was like a soothing salve for his wounded soul. Soon she would have the power to heal him completely.

'_After hundreds of years, the Carpathian has a soul so corrupted that he must kill himself, or he will become a vampire. The only thing that can save him from such a fate is finding his lifemate.' _

Megumi waved her hand for him to stop before covering her eyes with said hand. _'Enough, I don't want to hear anymore right now. It's all too much to take in at once. Alright?'_

'_Alright.'_ Sanosuke agreed at once. Such a barrage of this amazing information must be hard for someone like Megumi to take in at once. Not that it mattered. They will have more than enough time to discover each other. He took her hand from her face and held it gently. '_The sun is setting, it's time to get outta this place. But before we go I have to know were you keep the information you gathered about me.'_ It was very important that he not leave anything behind that could be used to fight his people.

Megumi looked startled. _'We? We are not going anywhere, I'm staying here, you can go.'_ Sanosuke smiled patiently, the kind of smile that grated on Megumi's nerves, she was not a child. She would hate that smile, only the sight of it warmed her so deeply, it was hard to think of life without that smile.

'_I can't do that, Kitsune. Lifemates can't ever be apart from each other for long periods of time without feeling…'_ He searched for the right word that would frighten her. _'Uncomfortable.'_

'_I said enough of that talk!'_ Megumi snapped. _'Fine I'll go with you. But only for a little while.' _She added softly. _'All information gathered is sent to a main computer, It's on the third floor aboveground. But you won't be able to get at it!'_ She said quickly. _'I'm sure such information is guarded, not to mention the computer has to have some sort of protection to keep from being used willy-nilly.' _

Sanosuke gave her another smile. A chilly, coy smile that had the woman shivering. He looked deadly with such a smile.

'_Have better faith in your mate, Lady Doctor.'_ He took her hand before she could protest. _'Do you trust me?'_

Megumi pressed her lips so hard together that they formed a thin line_. 'Last time you said that, you mauled my neck.' _

'_There will be no mauling of necks.'_ Sanosuke promised…not yet anyways. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on each knuckle. _'Do you trust me?'_

Megumi squirmed. _'Yes I trust you.'_ Anything to get him to stop driving her crazy.

The man smiled a totally different smile. One that made him appear six years old_. 'Great, let's get out of this place.'_ He pulled Megumi to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She had just enough time to make a sound of surprise when the pair vanished.

… . .

Megumi felt like she was being pulled along at an incredible speed. Unfortunately, her stomach felt like it had been left behind, making the experience less than comfortable. When they finally stopped, Megumi felt like she was going to vomit. But a soothing touch to her mind quelled her turning stomach.

'_What was that!_' Megumi looked around and even though they were still in the air ducts, She could tell that they had moved somewhere else.

'_Speed traveling'_ Sanosule answered with a mental chuckle as he slid past Megumi on his belly to a vent cover. He turned his dark eyes to her. _'I hope you didn't mind.' _

Megumi opened her mouth to snap that no it wasn't alright; when Sanosuke silently popped open the vent. _'What are you doing!'_ she gasped softly as she watched Sanosuke slip head first through the vent. Megumi scrambled across the smooth metal and looked down the vent to see that Sanosuke had already taken care of the one guard posted in the room. He was feeding from the guard and Megumi wanted to turn away in disgust and fear. Yet she didn't move. Her eyes were glued to him as he fed from the calm man and gently set the human down on the floor when he was done.

'_Are you coming down or are you just going to watch me from there?'_ He waggled his eyebrows at her and blinked in surprise when she cursed at him.

'_You'll have to catch me or I'll fall on my face.'_ She dared him to crack a joke. But the man nodded and smiled and moved just under the vent.

'_Alright, whenever you're ready._'

Megumi took a deep breath and closed her eyes before letting her body slip out of the vent. Right away she knew she just made a big mistake. She wasn't falling, she was floating down and Sanosuke reached up and plucked her from the air and held her tightly in his arms like she was a child

"Caught you." He breathed out gently; his breath was a warm whisper against her cheek.

The shock of hearing his real voice was almost enough to override the shock of how strong his body was. Megumi was no lithe creature yet he held her like she was a soft feather light pillow. Instantly his grip tightened, crushing her against the wall of his chest. Megumi knew it would be useless to struggle; his arms were like iron beams, his chest like stone. She let him crush her to him but when he dipped his head to find her lips; he found a scathing look instead.

'_My ribs are cracking.' _Megumi's voice burned with sarcasm.

Sanosuke threw his head back, his face matching the sound of his mental laughter. _'Very well then.' _He let her go slowly so that her body had to slide against his before her feet touched the ground. Her face was burning by the time she stepped away from him.

'_Jerk._' She whispered.

Sanosuke only chuckled as he looked about the small room. Finding the computer was easy, as it was the only one on the large, expensive looking desk. He calmly sat in the leather chair and immediately started tying.

Megumi walked over in amazement. Sanosuke's fingers moved almost in a blur as he typed. She tried to follow what was on the screen, but they changed just as soon as she was able to focus on them. _'How can you do that?_' She said softly to herself.

'_Ha!'_ Sanosuke said, sitting back in the chair and looking at a bright blue screen _'Just as I thought.'_

'_What?'_ Megumi gave up reading the code on the computer screen.

'_The information is encrypted. It's gonna take me hours to try and break it.' _

Both turned to the door as voices grew and then faded away. _'We don't have time to break it, Sanosuke.'_ Megumi warned.

'_Sano.'_ He replied.

Megumi blinked. _'I beg your pardon?_'

'_Please, call me Sano.'_ He smiled up at her as he twisted back and fourth in the swivel chair.

Megumi slammed both hands flat on the desk. _'We don't have time for this. We've got to get out now!_' She clenched her teeth at how calm the man was acting_. 'If this information is so important to you, then we need to get it and get out.'_

'_No problem.'_ Sanosuke sighed slipping out of the chair and ducking under the desk.

'_What are you doing?'_ Megumi was confused. She jumped back a step when Sanosuke emerged with the computer tower, wires and all and set it on the desk.

'_I'll just take the whole thing.'_ The spiky-haired man chuckled to himself as he waved his hand over the metal of the tower.

'_That massive thing? You've got to be kidding.' _

'_Not all this.'_ Sanosuke flashed her a smile as a dozen tiny screws fell on the desk. He removed the metal cover, exposing the delicate computer components. He took hold of another metal box about the size of a thick paperback book and it easily fell free of its connection. He held it up to her. _'Just this._' Sanosuke quickly reassembled the tower and set it back under the desk.

'_How….how did you…_' Megumi was still gapping in wonder as the man tucked the hard drive into the fold of his shirt. He took Megumi by the hand and led her too the window and slid it open. _'Wait, we're three stories up.'_ She was sure that he could make it, but she wasn't Carpathian, or whatever it was he called himself.

The voices grew again and stopped just outside the door. Megumi gasped, her heart leaping. _'Do you have a plan?'_ She asked quickly as she watched the shadows of the people under the crack of the bottom of the door.

'_Of course. Just trust me Kitsune. I'll take care of you.'_ He said with a cocky grin and stepped out the window. Megumi wasn't very surprised to see him hovering in the air. But that didn't stop her from staring at him in wonder.

'_What in the world are you people?'_ She said to herself as she slowly stepped up to the window. Just behind her the door unlocked and slowly opened. Light and voices spilled into the room.

'_Megumi, jump now!'_ Sanosuke demanded, willing the woman to obey him. He didn't have to push hard. Megumi panicked and scrambled out the window none too gracefully. Sanosuke masked the noise she made as she bumped her head on the window before making it all the way out and falling into his arms.

'_Go! Go now!!'_ Megumi screamed as she saw the people turning their eyes to the window. Megumi squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to hear them yell out. Yet there was no call, only the nauseating feeling that she left her stomach behind yet again.

'_Speed traveling?_' She asked, the wind moved past her face so fast it felt like it was ripping the breath right out of her.

'_Yes ma'am._' Sanosuke's laughter rang out as he bolted up high in the sky and aimed himself for his home where he would be safe.

* * *

A/n Hey everybody.. I forgot to say in the start of the chapter…but….It's my Birthday today! Woot! Yeah, but everyone knows this day as the day Elvis died. Oh poo… but now you a'll know it's my birthday too lol. I'm 23 Eek,..kinda old.

As always… thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Home sweet Home

a/n Well Howdy everyone. I got my laptop fixed so I can type without being annoyed. Hehe. Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. It was a nice birthday. :) I don't have much to say so I'm going to keep this note short. I hope you like the chapter. It's one of the longer chapters, I hope it will keep you happy for a while; I seem to be having trouble with the next chapter. So much trouble in fact that I'm not even finished with it…Gah… I know. I've fallen behind. But I will try hard to have it done in time for a update. Oh and I want to say hi to all the new reviewers who've just started reading :)

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin or Feehan.

I give this chapter a PG rating.

* * *

Chapter 5

Megumi didn't open her eyes until she was sure she had a firm footing on the ground. She slid them open just a crack and realized she was still huddling in Sanosuke's embrace. It was warm and soft and most of all it felt safe, safe and right. Megumi gave herself just one moment to enjoy it before returning to reality.

"Ugh" Megumi jumped back and pushed away the solid wall of his chest. Sanosuke obliged her, and stepped away with a little smile. Megumi ignored him and looked around to see where he had taken her. She was standing in the middle of a yard. Perfectly cut, green grass stretched out for many yards around her. A simple yet elegant two story western style house sat in the very middle of the grass. Around the grass were stone pillars and wrought iron fencing. Strange, she had expected to see an ancient dojo or a western style castle.

"Are we in the middle of nowhere?" Megumi asked, for a forest of trees pressed right up against the fence

Sanosuke took her hand and started leading her to the house. "We are in that our nearest neighbor is a mile away." He pointed to the west. "My best friend Kenshin lives that way."

"Is he also Carpathian?"

"Yes" Sanosuke said simply and left it at that. It was surprisingly painful to talk about Kenshin, or even think about him. Even though it didn't feel like he had been gone for two years, he could feel the missed time. How was Kenshin? How was his lifemate? Did they have a child now?

"Well then how far is it to the nearest human?" Megumi caught sight of a small paved road that jutted from the forest and made its way to a gate in the fence.

"At least four miles away that way." Sano pointed south, towards the city. I have a home in the city. I returned here after my best friend found his lifemate and gained a little brother as well. I thought I could better help protect them if I was closer." That kid reminded Sanosuke of him when he was just a fledgling. Curious about the world and how it worked.

"Can't he take care of his own family?" Megumi figured someone as powerful as these Carpathians could take care of a few people. His silence told her that she asked the wrong question. When Sanosuke stopped suddenly, she slammed into the solid wall of his back. He turned his smoldering eyes to her, eyes that were suddenly dark and cold.

"Yahiko is a human teenager, as powerful as we are, we could never fully protect him should he get into trouble in the middle of the day. Evil is attracted to Kaoru, for she is a female Carpathian, the ultimate prize for vampires. Carpathians look out for each other. We have to, or we'll never survive. Kenshin can take care of his own just fine. But wouldn't you rest easy knowing that there was someone else out there watching your back?"

Megumi remained silent and Sanosuke turned and continued forward, dragging her with him. Megumi felt the sting of his reprimand, but strangely didn't feel as if it came from Sanosuke. He simply stated information; it was her own guilt that gave her the sting. She sighed, and gave her head the tiniest of shakes to remove the confusion and concentrated at what was happening here and now. As they got closer to the house, a strange feeling came over Megumi. It was as if her entire body was being zapped by tiny static electricity shocks. It wasn't painful, or unpleasant for that matter. Megumi let go of Sanosuke and hugged herself even though it was a warm night.

"Do you feel that?" she asked. Sanosuke nodded.

"It's a safeguard, and a weak one at that. Someone set it to protect my home while I was missing." He took her hand again. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

"What good is it if it's weak?" Megumi asked as she watched Sanosuke wave his right hand in the air, forming a simple pattern. Almost instantly the strange tingle went away.

"It was stronger, but it's old, at least a month. And it's crude. I think Kaoru might have tried her hand at setting a safeguard." The thought brought a smile to his face. Sanosuke could almost see the look on Kenshin's face when Kaoru insisted she set the safeguard herself.

"Are females of your kind not as strong as the males?" Megumi wondered out loud.

Sanosukes' heart leapt. Megumi was showing interest. "A female has the same power as a male of the same age. It's a different power, creative, rather than destructive. If her lifemate is more powerful than she, then she will, in a way, inherit his level of power. But in all reality, he gives her the energy and power she needs. Lifemates truly are one."

He watched her carefully, and though she showed no emotion, he knew Megumi was a storm of conflicting emotions on the inside. He could feel them as if they were his own feelings. It was very strange having so many different things bubbling around inside him. It was confusing and disorienting. It made Sanosuke feel out of control for the first time in his adult life.

"Kaoru was human." Sanosuke went on. "She became Kenshins' lifemate and he turned her into a Carpathian. She's only been Carpathian for eight years, but her power grows everyday, thanks to Kenshin."

… . .

Three men in army fatigues and two men in white lab coats gathered around a computer screen. On the screen was the image of Dr. Takani in mid tantrum, paused just before the camera was knocked askew. One of the soldiers held a cell phone to his ear.

"Yes Mr. Takeda, I'm looking at it right now. The camera fell off the mount so all we have is a visual of the floor. But the audio hardly picked up anything either….. she yells a bit and stomps around then there is approximately eleven minutes of silence with an occasional gasp. …No sir, the there is no sound from the creature….yes sir. I understand." The soldier flipped the phone closed and turned to his fellow men.

"Gather a small team and get them into plain clothes. We're going to see if Dr. Takani is home."

… . .

Megumi slowly followed Sanosuke as he led her into the cold empty house. The décor was super modern. Clean lines, black and white, metal and glass. Megumi almost felt like she was back in the lab. This was a home? A painting here, a vase there were the only splashes of color, in the stark living room and kitchen.

"Wow, I didn't think someone your age would be so…so..updated." Megumi felt awkward. Why was she walking to a house with a man she thought to be complete evil for the past year and a half? She looked inside herself and felt him there.

She knew him. That's why she wasn't afraid. Megumi couldn't remember ever seeing him before, but she knew him. She knew him as if they were childhood friends. More than childhood friends. He brushed her mind with the lightest of touches.

"We are a part of each other. Destined to share our soul before we were even born." Sanosuke said softly as he sat on the black sofa and placed Megumi next to him. He almost seemed to disappear in the room, wearing only black and white as he was.

Megumi sat without argument. She was just too tired to fight him. "You really believe that?" Megumi had never really been a spiritual person. It was hard for her to understand the idea of two people sharing a ripped soul. And that the soul had been ripped and place into them on purpose.

"I can never lie to you Megumi. You and I are one, what I know, you know. Just look inside you, inside me and you'll see that what I say is true."

"Enough please." Megumi shook her head. "Not all at once." She rubbed at her forehead.

Sanosuke was at a loss as to what he should do. Reaching up, he took her hand gently and rested his own fingertips on her forehead, removing the pain that had slowly gathered there. "You're tired, and hungry, Kitsune. Allow me to get you something to eat."

The thought of food made Megumi queasy. "I don't think I can eat right now." All she wanted to do was sit on the sofa and lean against him and feel his warm fingers across her forehead. To forget about everything she had learned in the past few hours. She wanted to pretend everything was normal, that she was normal.

Sanosuke only smiled, moved his hand and set a soft kiss on her forehead. "I will make sure your body accepts the nourishment. I will not allow you to go hungry." He stated, getting up from the sofa and silently made his way to the kitchen.

"But…" Megumi sighed. Let him do what he wanted. Obviously he was use to it.

… . .

The house had been empty for two yeas. But it looked as if he had never left. Sanosuke leaned against the kitchen counter and shoved his hair out of his face. He had Kenshin and Kaoru and most likely the Prince and his lifemate to thank for that. All around, he could feel that there had been Carpathians around not long ago. Removing dust, cobwebs, anything that said the house was no longer being lived in. Sanosuke turned and braced both hands on the sparkling black marble counter top.

Tears.

Sanosuke was surprised to feel the tears burning in his eyes. It had been so long. So very long. He allowed himself a moment, letting the red tinted tears well up and fall. His friends tried, he knew they didn't give up on him. They never stopped searching for him. He didn't know why they didn't find him, he had been in the city the whole time, but he knew they tried their best.

Sanosuke scrubbed the tears away. Kenshin had more important things to worry about. Kaoru and the baby, Sanosuke understood why his best friend didn't risk himself to search deeper. The thought of Kaoru and her baby made more tears spring to his eyes. Did the baby live? Did Kaoru make it though the trauma if it didn't? He had no clue. He was almost afraid to find out.

Again he scrubbed at his tears and took a deep breath. The moment had been for him, but now he needed to center his world around Megumi. The lovely lady doctor. His need to care for her was an overwhelming force. Sanosuke waved his hand over the counter and a plate with fruit and cut vegetables appeared. He waved his hand again and a thick, hearty bowl of soup appeared next to the plate. Right now the most important thing was to make sure Megumi received everything she needed.

Already her body was starting to refuse food after just one blood exchange. Was this normal? Carpathians only recently discovered that psychic human females could become lifemates and be able to take the change from human to Carpathian. Such as Kaoru had. Kenshin had once told him that the conversion was horrible, but necessary. Sanosuke was unsure he could willingly and knowingly put Megumi through such an experience. But the damage was done, it would be foolish and unfair to leave Megumi in limbo between species.

… . .

Megumi sat ram rod straight despite her tired body screaming at her for doing so. She kept her hands folded in her lap. Her face was a mask of peace. But on the inside Megumi wanted to pull her hair, to scream and run. What was going on? She was overcome with sadness, and she knew it to be his.

Sano

Why was he sad? Because he lost two years of his life to her and the organization? She would be sad too, Hell she would be very upset. Megumi didn't understand why Sanosuke wasn't upset with her. Megumi _wanted_ him to be upset with her. She wanted to pay for the bad things she had done. A lot if innocent people had been harmed for her research. Not to mention the things she had done to Sano. All this time she thought him a monster. In reality he was a gentle, if not stubborn creature. She had been the monster.

Megumi bit down on her bottom lip and looked around for something to occupy her mind with. A book, a magazine, anything. But the end tables were empty, and the glass coffee table was just as empty, save a picture frame. Megumi dove for the black metal frame and glued her eyes to the image inside without really seeing the picture. Then slowly she calmed down and allowed herself to focus on the photo.

It was a group of people. Megumi's red-brown eyes went straight to the tall man standing in back of the group. Sanosuke. Her lips twitched in a smile. His hair was much shorter and stood up in straight spikes. He wore the same thing he was wearing now. The smile he had on his face was brilliant, yet it didn't reach his eyes. It was as if Sanosuke forced the smile. He did it well, he looked truly happy. Yet strangely, Megumi could see right though the mask of happiness. She knew the truth about how he felt at that moment in time. Empty.

Megumi slowly let her eyes wander from person to person in the picture. A second man stood to the left of Sanosuke, he had jet back, long, straight hair and a smile that did reach his eyes. He was fully composed, despite the joyous feeling on the photo. Next to him was the most beautiful woman Megumi had ever seen. She looked soft, sexy and motherly all at once. She was pale of face, had black hair, and wore a light lavender kimono. In front of her was a child, five or six years old in a matching lavender kimono.

To the right of Sanosuke was a shorter man. This one also had a true smile. He had blood-red hair, and wonderful purple eyes. His hand rested on the shoulder of a woman. A beautiful young woman in a yellow Kimono. She also had black hair and her eyes were large and blue. Megumi spotted the not so small tell-tale bump. The woman was pregnant.

Between the pregnant woman and the child was a teenage boy sitting on the grass in the very center of the group. His smile was lopsided and cute. His skin was dark from the sun and his hair was spiky and dark brown. He had a wooden sword strapped to his back. He must have been the teenage human Sano talked about.

Megumi smiled down at the group and let her fingers trace over the people. Only then did she notice a fourth man. He stood in the very back, between Sano and the dignified man. He stood to the side, looking as if he happened to glance at the camera just as the picture was taken. He had short hair, and was wearing a coat of some kind. His eyes were cold, deadly. Empty pools that had seen far too many horrible things. Sadness welled up within Megumi and she didn't know why.

"That's Aoshi." Sanosuke said as he suddenly appeared from the kitchen with a food tray in hand.

Megumi jumped in surprise but recovered quickly. Sanosuke set the tray on the coffee table and sat next to her. She looked down at the picture again to avoid watching the way his body moved. "He looks so… so…"

"Dark" the pair said in unison.

"Yes!" Megumi looked up from the picture.

"He is a very old, very powerful Carpathian. He has yet to find his lifemate, so the world around him is drab and emotionless." Sanosuke sighed, it had only been a few hours, but already he was forgetting just what it was like to not feel. Oh, he had some feelings, mostly when he was around his best friend or Itsuko. But now Sanosuke realized that those emotions had been muted, almost dull. They were nothing compared to the massive overload of feelings each emotion really possessed.

"He looks so…sad." Megumi kept her eyes on the photo.

Sanosuke smiled at her intuitiveness. "He doesn't feel sadness. But he is falling into darkness." The smile slowly faded. "He kills far too often." He caught the look of terror in Megumi's eyes and quickly added. "He kills to protect. He only destroys evil, vampires and bad men. He takes the responsibility the five of us should shoulder together. We fear he will soon turn." A thought lanced though Sanosuke and its fear was so great he knew Megumi must of felt it.

What if Aoshi turned while he was away? Would Prince Hiko, Kenshin and Saito be enough to destroy him? Did they call reinforcements from their home country in Europe? Or contact the small groups of their people in America? Sanosuke quickly shut away the feeling of panic. He was getting way ahead of himself. He was sure everything had to be just fine. He would know if something bad had happened to his friends, he was sure of it.

"There is no hope?" Megumi struggled to take in all she could and stay sane. This was just so strange. Her heart jumped painfully in fear and she watched the terror play in Sano's eyes for just a moment. It was almost like his fear was her own fear. Were her psychic abilities becoming stronger?

"He must fine a lifemate, then and only then will he be safe from the darkness."

Megumi gazed at the man before her as he gazed at her in equal wonder. He said she was his lifemate. Whatever that meant. Did that mean she was the one person that would save Sano from darkness? Megumi sure didn't want to think about it just now. She already had enough on her plate. "Are they all Carpathians?" She trailed her fingers across the glass of the frame again.

"All but the boy in the middle. He's human. His name is Yahiko." Sanosuke took the picture from her. His movement caused his body to brush against her, causing an explosion of sensation to race through his body. Sano wanted to act on those feelings. Megumi was his mate, his by right. But she was strong spirited and he had already a small taste of her temper. As much as he wanted to experience her temper to the fullest; he knew it would be foolish to push her. One wrong move and his careful plan to slowly acclimate her would crumble.

"I've never seen this before. I remember this photo being taken not long before I was kidnapped." Sano winced at his choice of words. A Carpathian male was not kidnapped. He set the frame on the coffee table and picked up the bowl of soup. "They must have brought it when they were taking care of my home. Now, time to eat."

Megumi's stomach clenched right away and she turned her head. "No thanks, I don't think I can eat right now."

But Sano set the bowl in her hand, forcing her to take hold of it. "Eat, you'll keep it down. I promise." There was a push in his voice, a mental nudge that her confused and tired mind couldn't fight.

Megumi wanted to argue, but she was too exhausted, and his large brown eyes were hard to say no to. Cautiously, she took a sip of the warm soup and waited for her stomach to reject it. But it settled and warmed her. The soup was gone before she knew it and turned to the bits of fruit and vegetables on the other plate.

"So," She started as she munched on a carrot stick. "Who's the redhead in the picture?" They had sat in silence, and being the center of attention was making the woman nervous. Didn't he have anything more important to do but sit there and watch her? It was as is she was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Sanosuke blinked at the question. "That's Kenshin, and the woman next to him is his mate Kaoru. Kenshin raised me as an infant, so he's more like a brother to me; we're the closest of friends." Sanosuke turned and gazed off at nothing. His face amazed her. It showed such emotion, yet in the blink of an eye it was as if shutters moved into place; making his face an emotionless mask.

"You miss him?" Megumi said around a mouthful of carrot. She placed a hand on his shoulder, not knowing how to comfort him, but knowing she needed to. It was a feeling she didn't bother fighting, it was in her blood, and it was who she was. She felt the connection between them instantly; like small threads pulling her soul even tighter to his.

"It's funny." Sanosuke's voice was solemn. "It feels like I've been gone only a night or two, having slept through it all. But I feel the separation between him and I. The two years that I missed. I can feel it. He no longer reaches out for me." They had always shared information and just plain general chatter. Sanosuke didn't realize how much that mental chatter had filled his life. Without it, there was a painful silence in his mind. If he didn't have his lifemate, it would have been enough to drive him insane.

Perhaps that was why there was such conversation and sharing of sensations between them. Sano shared his dulled emotions to Kenshin when he was at risk of turning; to help him remember, give him hope. Kenshin had done the same thing. An almost constant stream of information and engaging conversation helped Sano forget how alone he was. Sanosuke had no idea just how important there connection had been.

"He doesn't know you're back." Megumi abandoned the food and found herself scooting closer to him. "What makes tonight any different to him? I know that if he knew you were free he would come to you in a heartbeat."

Sanosuke blinked a few times and nodded. "You're right." To be fair, he hadn't reached out to Kenshin to let him know he was back. Though his mind mourned the separation between Kenshin and himself, it rejoiced at the reunion of his soul with that of his lifemate. Already her mind was reaching for his when she felt his distress. She was trying to cheer him up, even when she didn't understand much about Carpathians at all. She was willing to try. He turned to her, surprising Megumi with a wide wolfish smile. "Thank you Kitsune."

"Please don't call me that."

Sanosuke seemed to ignore her as he stood up and held out his hand to help her to her feet. Megumi stood and looked confused. There was a strange light in his eyes as she knew he was up to something.

"We're going to visit Kenshin and tell him that I've returned."

… . .

If someone had told Megumi when she stepped out of bed that morning that she was going to wake a man that she thought was a vampire, but really wasn't a vampire, learn about the existence of a whole new human species, and that she would soon meet a whole family of them…well, Megumi didn't know what she would of said, but she sure a hell wasn't going to believe a word of it. She probably wouldn't have got out of bed.

Megumi gazed out the car window and Sanosuke sat beside her in the driver's seat. He handled the machine like it was a part of him. She watched him out of the corner of her fox colored eyes. The way he shifted the silver car so smoothly, his hands caressed the wheel with the lightest of touches as he took the many twists and turns. The engine purred, the sound of it vibrated deep inside Megumi; almost to the point that the lady doctor felt herself blushing for no reason.

"Well I…um.." she turned to Sanosuke as he shifted into a higher gear. The car revved along the empty back road. "I didn't expect to be in a car." She was grasping at straws, anything to get her mind focused on something other than his hands.

"Excuse me?" Sanosuke had to force down the bubble of laughter. The poor woman just couldn't sit in silence. "Well I didn't want you to have to suffer through more speed traveling. Besides, I always thought human women liked nice cars."

"You're making fun of me…"

Sanosuke actually looked surprised. "Never." His smile was so bright, so warm and so silly, Megumi couldn't help but smile back. "I might tease you a bit." Sanosuke added quickly

"That's the same thing!" Megumi crossed her arms as the cabin was filled with deep masculine laughter.

"Awe, I'm only playing with you, Kitsune." His voiced mellowed as he shifted down. They were closer to the city now, walking distance. But a good bit of trees still separated them. Kenshin, like himself, lived away from humans, not so far as to seem strange, but far enough not to involve them in any sort of harm. "Here we are." Sanosuke nodded in the direction of a two story house that loomed out of the night.

Megumi looked out the car window as they slowed. Windows glowed in the darkness; it felt warm and welcoming, even though she was looking at it from the car. It seemed to beg for visitors. The house was western style, yes still had a taste of Japanese, just enough flare to stand out. It sat on a stretch of perfectly groomed grass. Megumi sat silently as Sanosuke slowed to a stop, parking along side the sidewalk that continued all the way down the road to unseen neighbors.

"Are you sure we're welcomed." Megumi fidgeted in her seat. "It is rather late."

"It's ten PM Honey," Sanosuke put the car in park and turned off the engine. "It's early for Carpathians." He took a chance and reached out and took her hand. She was cold, and shaking. "You have nothing to worry about." His voice dropped to a low, comforting tone.

"It just seems like so much." Megumi mumbled. She watched the way her hand vanished in his large grip. His eyes melted to warm pools of chocolate.

"Megumi, the last thing I want if to overwhelm you. We can turn around now."

"But your friend…"

"Kenshin can wait. I know he would understand. Besides, your needs are more important right now."

Megumi sat in silence in the darkness of the car. "You hardly know me. This man has been your friend for more years than I can understand. Why would you postpone seeing him on account that I'm a bit uncomfortable and afraid?"

Sanosuke turned in his seat, resting one hand on the wheel and the other still holding hers. "I know you more than you think, Megumi Takani." They were of the same soul, made for each other before they were even born. He knew everything about her, her hopes, fears. "Right now I will do what is best for you and only you."

Megumi shook her head. "Look I don't understand why you're treating me this way."

"You're my lifemate Megumi. Two halves of the same whole. I love you."

Megumi held her hand out in front of him as if to push him away. "No, No do not say that." She said forcefully. Sanosuke opened his mouth to reply but couldn't help but do as she wished. His jaw closed with a snap. "You do not love me, you couldn't possibly love me."

"I do Kitsune. I've waited for you all my life."

"How did you even know I existed?" Megumi kept her hand in front of her, her back pressed against the car door. "I might have been born on the other side of the world and we never would have met."

"Without you, there would be no me." He let go of the steering wheel and took her outstretched hand. Now he held her by both hands. "Instinct would have driven me to travel. My soul would know, even if I had no clue. I would have listened to anything my soul told me to find you. We may have been born centuries apart, but…"

"Don't say that word." Megumi squeezed her eyes tight. She wanted to take her hands back, but couldn't bring herself to wrench them from his gentle grasp.

"What word?" he cocked his head in question. The action melted the years away and all Megumi could see was a young man, merely a teenager.

"Centuries. It sounds… so… so old." It had to be a spell, what he was doing to her. His thumb started tracing a circle in the center of her wrist. The cabin filled with his earthly, masculine scent, his power smothered her. The combination of it all did things to her, strange things Megumi never thought about. Like how her body wanted to press against his, fell his touch over every inch of her, to know what he tasted like. Did he taste like danger…like sin?

"Megumi." Sanosuke's voice fell deep, almost throaty. A fire burned behind his eyes.

Megumi noticed it instantly, and she was afraid. She wanted to run away and throw herself at him at the same time.

"Please, if you continue, I'll not wait until we get home to take you." Sanosuke took a deep shaky breath. The images flashing in her mind were hot and sinful. Things that Sanosuke couldn't fight for long.

Megumi felt her own breath leave her body. Forced out in shock and shameless need. "T-take me where?" Megumi stuttered out.

'_Where do you think, Kitsune?_' his voice dove into her, flowing all around until she was sure he had taken over her body. Images flashed in her mind. Hot lust visions that had the doctor gasping for air and holding tight to his hand as if she was going to fall into the fire of her own body.

Megumi didn't know what to feel. She shouldn't have such thoughts about this being. And yet she was, he was too strong and Megumi was forced to comply.

She was afraid.

Sanosuke jerked away, letting go of her hands and slamming back against the door. What was he doing?! His body burned as if hot lava pumped in his veins. All he could think of was Megumi. The way she tried to act calm and professional but knowing she was just as needy as he. The way she smelled. God, her scent filled the car, it was all Sanosuke could think about. The way her lips pressed together when she was unsure, stressed or upset. He wanted to kiss those lips, to soothe away the harsh way she treated them.

Sano couldn't take it anymore. He thought he could be cool, civilized and in control. But his emotions, they were far, far stronger than human emotions, and at the moment his blood was running hot and he was helpless to control it. He only meant to tease her a little. To see if he could work a smile from her lips or see the fiery passion flair up in her eyes.

"Get out." Sano grunted. A sharp gesture with his hand caused the passenger door to pop open. Megumi practically threw herself from the car.

What was the matter with that man? Megumi nearly hit the pavement as she stumbled from the car. The cold, fresh air was almost painful to breathe. Never had she seen a man look at her like that. She felt like a rabbit under the tiger's gaze. Complete and total need, an obsession. The woman stood on wobbly legs, arms wrapped tightly around her.

Inside the car, Sanosuke punched the steering wheel a few times. It was a wonder the metal wheel didn't break from the beating. What in the world was he thinking? He needed to learn to control his emotions and he need to learn it now. Megumi stood silently out in the dark waiting for him. He didn't dare trust himself anymore.

With a sigh Sanosuke stepped out of the car and silently shut the door. Megumi watched him like a frightened animal. All wide eyed and ready to run. He held very still, not wanting to give her any reason to flee.

"Look, Megumi." His eyes darted around for a moment before finding her wary gaze. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He dragged his hand through his mess of hair. "I'm….I'm new at this whole emotion thing. I haven't figured out how to control it just yet."

He took a step around the car and held out his hand. "I'd never harm you. You know that to be true."

Megumi looked at his hand. Dare she take it and let him take her deeper into this world she wasn't ready to understand? She knew he wouldn't harm her. Megumi didn't know why but she knew he would never lie to her. Slowly she reached out and took his hand. His fingers gently curled around her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Come," he said with a smile, dissipating any unease between them. "I want to introduce you to my best friends."

* * *

a/n ya know I went to the store yesterday and saw that Feehan had a new Dark Series book out. Woot! Dark Possession I think it was called. I wanted to get it but I didn't want to spend $17 for a hardcover when all my other Dark books are paperback. So I got to find it in paper back right away lol.

Anyways, yep Megumi has no idea what is through that door. This next chapter is going to be freaking long. It's already 10 pages and no where near finished. I'm just having such writers block for some reason. Mwhaha it will be so awesome… I hope. Well Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Family

A/n sorry for the long wait. I had more trouble with this chapter than most others. I'm not sure why. Anyways, this chapter was so long that I decided to cut it in half and make two chapters out of it. I hope you don't mind hehe :) okay I'll keep the talk short and let you get on with the story.

Disclaimer, I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan

I give this chapter a PG rating

* * *

Chapter 6 

It was safe to say that Megumi was very nervous. She didn't know why she couldn't seem to get herself under control. She was a doctor for god's sake. Sano held tightly to her hand, reassurance poured off of him. Everything was going to be just fine. Sanosuke would never let anything bad happen. Megumi knew this to be true and her courage returned. She felt safer with him by her side. Besides the house didn't feel bad. Megumi held herself still for just a moment, getting a feel of the area around her. She didn't feel anything threatening or dangerous. Nothing evil lurked behind the door, just a feeling of welcome.

Sanosuke smiled at himself as he watched Megumi draw herself up to her full height. Even so, the top of her head only just reached his chin. She was so brave; he couldn't even imagine what this woman was going through right now. Only a few hours ago she thought him to be a vampire, the evilest of creatures, and was sure that he would kill her. And now she had become bonded to him and was walking into a house full of his people. Pride made him want to puff out his chest like a cock in front of his hens.

They stepped up to the wrought iron and stone gate and Megumi watched as his free hand hovered over a number panel. Already she could feel the static-like tickle of the safeguard and they weren't even in the yard yet. Sanosuke took a deep breath and tapped in a series of numbers. The gate slid open silently and Megumi was pulled into the driveway.

The closer they got to the house the stronger the charge in the air seemed to get. It reached a point where Megumi could hardly stand the feel of it any longer. It was as if she was constantly being shocked all over her body. She found it hard to breath and her body wound tighter and tighter in her attempts to ignore the feeling. Then with an almost audible snap the feeling vanished and Megumi took her first easy breath.

"I'm sorry." Sanosuke paused, turning to Megumi. "Kenshin has strong safeguards. They won't harm you; only determine if you mean to cause trouble." He grinned at her then. "You don't mean to cause trouble while you are here are you, Kitsune?"

Megumi glared at the man, dropping his hand and marching past him without an answer. Arrogant man, how could he stand himself? She knew he was following her, she could feel his eyes on her back as she stalked up to the house. She reached the front steps and raised her hand to knock on the door.

Sanosuke appeared next to her and caught her wrist and held tightly. "Careful, love." He said softly.

"Let me go! What's your problem?" no sooner were the words out of her mouth when she realized with a start that the front door was covered with a safeguard. She couldn't see it, but she felt it. It was like a web of electrical chains. They snapped and crackled in warning. What would have happened had she touched it? Megumi didn't want to test it out. "What happens now?" she relaxed, but Sano held her wrist just as tightly. She was still nervous about what had happened back in the car. What was this man capable of? Should she really be so trusting of him? Why was she constantly second guessing herself. Hadn't she already gone through this? It was because Sano was so conflicting. Gentle and kind one moment, only to see a dangerous light in his eyes and a commanding tone of voice the next moment.

"Just give me a sec." Sanosuke mumbled. He raised his hand and tested the safeguard. It crackled as his hand pressed against it. Megumi watched carefully as he weaved his hand across the doorway. However, as soon as the safeguard was being undone, the whole thing completely vanished and the door popped open.

Megumi as well as Sanosuke stood there blinking in surprise.

"Wow, I guess Kenshin was expecting someone." The man smiled down at Megumi. "Ready lifemate?"

"No, and don't call me that." Megumi said softly, eyes glued to the warm light spilling out the door.

Sanosuke wrapped his arm around Megumi's shoulders and quickly led her into the house. They both jumped when the door swung shut behind them.

"Saitou! You're here early." Kenshin's voice called from the top of the stairs.

Megumi felt Sano stiffen next to her as a red-headed man appeared from the stairway.

…. . .

For a moment, Kenshin felt his heat beat stall. It took less than a moment for his mind to realize who he was looking at. But it couldn't be. He looked so different. Hair was longer, he was thinner, but the eyes… the eyes said it all….there was life there….emotion. All other thoughts in his mind fell away.

'_Kenshin?'_ Kaoru called from upstairs. She new something was up. She could feel his emotional upheaval.

Kenshin cut off his connection to Kaoru. Sealing her away, so she didn't see what he could see, or know what he knew. Not until h was sure. They must have stood there looking at each other for not even a moment, but for Kenshin it felt like a whole hour went by before he finally found his voice.

"S-Sano?" His voice cracked, emotion was making it hard to breath. There was his best friend standing there, back from the dead.

The man smiled and tipped his head to the side. It was a childish move Sanosuke had done all the time. But this time it was different, there was life in that smile.

"Hey Man, how've ya been?"

… . .

Megumi stood behind Sano, peeking out from his side. She didn't know what to expect from this reunion. Especially one with two non-human creatures. Megumi wasn't stupid, she kept her mouth shut and as out of the way as possible.

Kenshin lowered his head, his mass of red hair falling to cover much of his face. Megumi was surprise to see two tears fall to the hardwood floor. It touched the doctor; this man truly cared for Sano. An instant later there was a thunder of sound from the stairs Kenshin came from.

"Kenshin, what's going on?!" a woman called out. A moment later someone dressed in yellow crashed into the back of Kenshin. Though the force was enough to knock anyone off the small steps, Kenshin hardly moved an inch. He only reached back to steady the yellow form, his eyes still looking downward.

Megumi saw a young woman, beautiful, and strangely bright. It was as if she was literally glowing. Light radiated from her. She had large sapphire eyes that only got larger as she turned and spotted Sano. Megumi watched with fascination as every emotion played across her face.

The woman bit down on her bottom lip as tears made her eyes shimmer. She flung herself off the stairs and nearly tackled Sano with open arms.

"Sanosuke! I can't believe it!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Sano laughed softly and placed a large hand on the woman's head. Megumi was surprised to feel a stab of jealousy at the friendly act. Why should she feel such envy? This woman was obviously a close friend or family. Megumi figured, it was the easy nature in which the woman was able to act with Sano. Megumi wanted to be able to fling herself into his arms and cry.

"Hey there Missy." He ruffled her hair. There was a moment of silence except the soft weeping of the woman. Then suddenly she jumped away from Sano and to Megumi's surprise, started beating at him weakly with her small hands.

"Do you have any idea how long we've looked for you!" she said though her tears, her fists beating at Sano uselessly. The male stood there and took the abuse.

"Kaoru." Kenshin said, stepping up to the woman and taking her by the shoulders, dragging her away from Sanosuke; who, despite the treatment, was still all smiles.

"M'sorry Missy, Kenshin." Sano nodded in their direction. Kenshin smiled and let go of his lifemate, who immediately jumped forward to attack Sano again, but this time Kenshin was ready and caught her hand. Quickly, Sanosuke pulled Megumi to stand at his side. "This is Megumi Takani…my lifemate."

A very loaded silence fell in the room as the pair turned to her in unison, obviously shocked. Megumi cleared her throat. "Um…Nice to meet you." Again silence. Megumi wanted to hide away. A reunion like this was something Sano should have done in private. Sanosuke took hold of her arm just above the elbow. It was almost as if the man knew she was about to run out of there. _'Let me go.'_ She demanded.

'_I don't think so. I know you Megumi.'_ He countered

'_You don't know anything about me, now let me go. Please.'_

'_You will soon learn, Kitsun, that I know quite a bit about you._' Sano slowly relaxed his grip on Megumi, as if her were afraid she would bolt as soon as he let her go.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Kaoru exclaimed, pushing away from the red-head and reaching out to Megumi. Sanosuke was forced to let her go as Kaoru took her hand before bowing her head slightly. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya." Her voice nearly bubbled with excitement.

"Kaoru Himura." Kenshin coughed.

The blue-eyed woman rolled her eyes and continued to smile at Megumi. "Oh wow! You're human." Kaoru smiled brightened considerably.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin chided.

Megumi didn't hear him. She bristled at Kaoru's comment and again she felt Sano in her mind, trying to calm her down. "And what's wrong with being human?" Megumi said with a tight smile, her chin tipped up slightly. Megumi didn't mean to sound so put off. She was surprised to hear such rudeness in her voice. She watched as Kaoru's smiled dimmed a little before her face brightened even more than before. It was mesmerizing to watch the emotion play on her face. They were so obvious, so easy to read.

Kaoru waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, no, no nothing is wrong with being human. I'm human too I- I Mean I was human. Not anymore as you can see."

Megumi blinked. The image of a sophisticated, surreal creature vanished with a pop as Kaoru became more and more flustered. Strangely, Megumi liked Kaoru far better now that she knew the woman wasn't perfect. It made up for the fact that she was standing in a room full of beautiful people in aqua blue scrubs. She would have been humiliated, except none of them seemed to notice and Sano just flat out didn't care. "How did you become one of them?" She nodded her head at the two men who were nearly arguing back and forth in a hushed tone. The two fell silent and turned to the women.

"Carpathian?" Kaoru took Megumi by the hand again. "Well," She started, but her eyes got a glazed look, as if she was listening to a far away sound. "Well I think that's something your lifemate should answer." Kaoru finished, letting her hand go. She fiddled nervously with her hair, leaving Megumi with her cryptic answer. Her bright smile returned. "Can I get you some tea?"

Surprisingly, tea didn't sound so bad to Megumi. Her stomach didn't turn at the thought of food. She took it as a good sign. Perhaps she was feeling better. Finally something was normal. "Yes that would be wonderful, thank you." She offered Kaoru a soft smile. The woman smiled back before vanishing to the kitchen. Megumi had an inkling that Kaoru and Kenshin could communicate the same way she and Sano could. With their minds. And that most likely meant that Kenshin and Sano could talk together in that same way as well. Megumi put the pieces together and realized that if Sano didn't want Kaoru to say much more on the subject of "Becoming" a Carpathian, or any other subject, that he would be able to tell her to stay mum without Megumi even knowing.

Megumi stole a glance at Sano from the corner of her eyes. The man was watching her intently even though his best friend chatted with him. Kenshin didn't seem to notice, mind, or care that Sano was hardly paying him a lick of attention.

'_You told Kaoru not to answer me didn't you?_' Megumi accused.

'_Something's only I get to tell you Kitsune. Things only I want you to know right now.'_ He said truthfully.

'_That is unfair. If I want to know something, I should be able to get a straight answer. From whoever I ask.' _

'_You will know soon enough. Don't worry._'

Megumi set her jaw stubbornly. Why did she have to learn everything from him and only when he wanted her to know it? He was not her father, or teacher or anything of the sort. He looked too reckless, imposing, and sexy to be a teacher anyways.

'_I'm reading your thoughts._' Sano said with a smile as Kenshin half lead, half dragged Sanosuke to the den.

"Come, my best friend does not stand at my doorstep." He said with a heartwarming smile. Sanosuke laughed softly and reached out for Megumi as he started to follow Kenshin. But Megumi anticipated his movement. No one pulled her along willy-nilly. Megumi quietly sidestepped. Yet even with her graceful movement, she couldn't hide it when her heel hit the doorstop and sent her tumbling backwards.

A large hand reached from nowhere and Megumi felt herself being steadied. Her body collided with someone but she was quickly right back on her feet. Yet Sanosuke still stood in front of her; the look of shock and surprise on his face did nothing to reassure her. Sanosuke's reaction was instant. He pulled away from Kenshin and took Megumi from the stranger's grasp before she could turn to see who it was. Megumi's vision was a whirl as Sanosuke pulled her. When she could finally see straight again she found herself tucked snuggly under Sanosuke's shoulder; his arm wrapped tightly around her, pressing her to his side.

"Wha-?" Megumi started, her eyes swinging to the front door. The man she saw there made her blood run cold. He was tall, with shoulders broad enough to fill the doorway. He was handsome, face passive yet imposing. He held very still as she looked him over. His icy eyes seem to drill right into Megumi. As if he could see right into her soul. She had a funny feeling he was reading every thought, knew her every emotion. The air became thick with tension and the combined ki of the three males now in the room.

"Aoshi!" Sanosuke exclaimed. His arm clutched Megumi ever tightly as he reached out with the other. The dark man looked over at Sano almost casually and Sano edged Megumi behind him.

"Welcome back my friend." Aoshi said reaching out to grasp Sano's offered hand. Both males leaned in to grip the other just below the elbow.

Megumi stiffened and held tight to Sanosuke. She didn't want to hide behind him but Aoshi had a deadly voice. It was almost as alluring as Sanosuke's but with a sinister undertone. Megumi had a feeling that she would do whatever that voice told her to do. She wanted to listen to his voice even though if frightened her. It was beautiful, full of power and knowledge.

Almost at once, Megumi felt something go up in her mind. As if a wall protected her from Aoshi's supernatural forces. She felt Sano there, laughing at her situation yet jealous of her reaction to the newcomer. Blind, seething jealousy. Megumi could almost feel testosterone rolling off his body.

"It's good to be back." Sano replied, hiding away his true emotions. "This is Megumi Takani." His grip tightened, needing to show his possession over her.

Megumi was able to pull herself from Sano long enough to give a respectable bow. "Nice to meet you." Her voice was no louder than a whisper. She tried to be brave, but she couldn't find it in her to draw even more attention to herself. All eyes were on her, and that made her uncomfortable. She was the one human amongst the pack of wolves. Again Sano was there, his presence in her mind made her feel safe. Nothing bad would happen here. Still, Megumi fought hard not to squirm under the gaze of so many powerful beings.

"Your lifemate." Aoshi stated to Sano, his dark eyes hardly flickering over at Megumi. Both Sano and Kenshin edged up next to Megumi, offering their strength to her, being the newcomer.

Fury rose in Megumi hard and fast. How dare Aoshi treat her that way. She greeted him as best she could and he didn't even look at her. She was not a thing to be owned, she was her own person! Her anger surprised Megumi; who normally would have been thankful at being spared yet another inhuman, intensive gaze. But then she realized that it was not just her anger feeding the fire within her, but Sano's too. He was just as upset at the casual way Aoshi regarded her.

'_It's all right.'_ Sano whispered to her mind. He acted as if he was trying to calm his lifemate down, but he equally need to calm himself down. He was thankful that Aoshi seemed to be as normal as the last time he saw him. The man wasn't called the Polite, Fuzzy-Huggable One…He was the Dark One.

"Yes" Sano replied with such a cool smile, one wouldn't have imagined that there was anything wrong. Megumi knew better.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations." Aoshi said appropriately, bowing his head ever so slightly to the couple. Yet all Megumi could feel from him was flat emotionless acceptance. "Welcome." Aoshi added, addressing her for the first time.

"T-Thank you." Megumi stuttered, caught off guard.

"Kenshin." Aoshi nodded his head to the smaller man.

Kenshin smiled brightly, despite the turmoil in the room. He bowed to his new guest. "Welcome Aoshi, please stay awhile."

"Thank you." Was all Aoshi said.

Once again Kenshin turned to lead the group away from the open front door. Megumi was happy to glue herself to Sanosuke's side as they made there way to the den. The room was large, yet cozy and Megumi gladly collapsed on a sofa. Sano sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her back to help support her. Megumi was so relieved that these people seemed somewhat normal. Looking around at the room, no one would have guessed that these people weren't human.

Vases of flowers, newspapers and books, cute little knick-knacks, some 17th and early 18th century samurai katanas that looked startling authentic over the mantle of the fireplace, even a child's ball that was caught under a houseplant; the whole room was filled with normal things.

'_We are normal.'_ Sano purred in her mind. His voice did sinful things to Megumi. Why was she so affected just from his voice? What was it about this man that drove Megumi to act in a away she would have never imagined. Why did she trust him so much?

'_Please, don't read my private thoughts._' Megumi snapped while giving him a sweet smile. Sano grinned back.

'_Forgive me, you think out loud._' He smiled back just as sweetly even as Megumi shot him a glare.

'_I do not think out loud, you are just abnormal._' Megumi lifted her chin a notch and turned around at the sound of Kaoru clearing her throat. Obviously the tension between her and Sano was enough for the other woman to pick up, as well as the rest of the room. Kaoru sat next to Megumi and set the tray on the small side table to pour the tea in small cups. Megumi was once again in awe at the delicate way she moved. It was hard to believe this woman was bumbling over her words a few moments ago.

"Thank you." Megumi said softly as she accepted the small tea cup from Kaoru. The heat from the cup felt good in her hands and she breathed in the fragrant trail of steam.

"Tea Aoshi?" Kaoru's large eyes moved to the newcomer.

Megumi sipped at her tea, her eyes darting over to Aoshi. Again she heard Sano laughing at her curiosity and tried hard to ignore him.

"No, thank you Kaoru, I came strictly for business."

Megumi felt the whole room literally freeze. Cold fear strangled the life from everyone. Megumi actually shivered as she sat in a room of motionless people.

"How is Kenji?" Aoshi asked; his voice shattered the spell that gripped them. The room took a breath, expelling the fear as if it had never been there.

"Who is Kenji?" Sano quickly asked. Megumi watched in fascination at how his eyes burned with such intensity as he swung his gaze to the couple. She felt his body grow ridged beside her. The couple smiled.

"Kenji is my son." Kenshin said with a pride that could only come from a father. From the look on his face, one would of thought he just found out his son was just announced the next Prime Minister of Japan. Megumi stole a glance at Sano and it looked like he had just received the same message.

"You have a son?" Sano's voice bubbled with excitement; he nearly bounced on the sofa. "Kaoru I was so afraid to ask. I wanted to know what had happened, but I didn't want to bring back bad memories."

Kaoru laughed softly, the musical sound of it made Megumi smile. "Don't worry Sano, no bad memories at all." Both she and Kenshin smiled like fools. Megumi couldn't take being in the dark any longer. She just had to ask.

'_I'm sorry, but I don't understand.'_ She said in a soft whisper to Sano's mind. She felt foolish. Obviously this was an announcement of a new baby, but everyone was acting far too weird.

'_Kaoru miscarried her first child._' Sano replied as he congratulated the new parents. _'It's very hard for Carpathian women to have healthy children. Most die within their first year.'_

'_How terrible.'_ At once Megumi wanted to know what was causing this problem. Was it because they were of an advanced species? Did they lack the proper nutrition to have a healthy baby? Why would such people have problems with bearing children? Megumi felt in her element for the first time in hours. This was something she understood. She could help.

Wait. Megumi shook her head. She could hardly accept the existence of these people; How could she play pediatrician to their children?

Sano held his breath, he was sure Megumi was a healer like Aoshi. Would a female healer make all the difference? Perhaps there was something she could do that Aoshi could not. It was well worth a shot.

"I know it is late." Aoshi said, breaking up Sanosuke's thoughts. "May I see the boy?"

"Please?" Sano added. Megumi watched him from the corner of her eyes as she sipped her tea. This was the cunning, dangerous demon? An hour ago he could have made a grown man wet his pants. Now he was all but bouncing beside her in excitement. Kaoru laughed again, the sound was addictive and Megumi felt giggles bubbling up. She caught herself. Megumi _never_ giggled.

"He'll be glad to be out of bed a bit more." Kaoru said, getting up and vanishing up the stairs. A half minute later they heard the pounding of small feet down the staircase. A mop of red hair tumbled off the bottom step and launched into Kenshin's lap.

Megumi heard Sano's breath catch, felt his heart speed up forcing her own heart to follow beat for beat. "Oh my God." Sano breathed. He didn't know why, but it was like he had never seen a child before. "Kenshin, he looks just like you."

Megumi had to agree. From what Sano had told her, the boy had to be close to two years old. He wore baby blue pajama pants and a long sleeved pajama shirt. His hair was a match to that of his father. Kenji turned and looked directly at the two strangers. And Megumi gave a soft yet startled gasp.

His eyes.

They were impossibly large, like most young children, and were the lightest shade of lavender, nearly matching the blue of his pajamas. No doubt a mix of Kenshin's intense purple and Kaoru's sparkling sapphire eyes. But there was more to it than just the strange color. There was knowledge in those eyes. This toddler was aware. Almost as sentient as she was. Kenji focused his all telling eyes on Megumi, almost as if he knew she was not of their kind. The thought disturbed Megumi greatly, but she couldn't look away. She was just too fascinated.

"He's beautiful Kenshin." Sano breathed. Megumi noticed that he looked about how she felt. "I can't get over how much he looks like you."

"Well, he has Kaoru's cute nose and lips." Kenshin beeped his son on the nose, making the boy laugh. "Look, Uncle Sano is here." He whispered to the boy. Kenji looked over at Sano but made no attempt to move. Kenshin only smiled "He's very wary of strangers for some reason."

"Instinct." Aoshi stated simply from his chair in the corner.

"Go see uncle Aoshi." Kenshin set the child on the floor.

Kenji eyed Sanosuke and Megumi one more time before making his way to Aoshi. The Dark One waited patently for the boy to toddle his way to him before he scooted to the edge of the chair, picked the boy up and set him on his knee.

"He's gaining weight. That's good. Has he been eating more?" Aoshi gently nudged away two large red locks of hair that half covered Kenji's eyes.

"No, Kaoru has been feeding him the same amount as always. She only feeds him more if he wants more." Kenshin answered.

"His body must be absorbing the nutrients more efficiently now." Aoshi said as he gazed into the boy's eyes. Kenji gazed back with the same intensity.

Kenshin turned to Sano and Megumi, wanting to explain. "Kenji was sick for some time these past two months. He wasn't gaining weight and was very lethargic. He wasn't very active for lack of energy. Aoshi figured Kenji wasn't able to absorb his food very well. Human food is hard on his system."

Sano nodded making a soft noise of understanding. Megumi on the other hand, wanted to know more. But she knew it would be rude of her to ask. She didn't even know these people well enough.

"He sure has been acting normal." Kaoru said standing by the sofa next to Kenshin. Everyone was paying so close attention to Aoshi and the baby that they didn't even notice that Kaoru returned. "She wanted to come too." Kaoru added looking down at her feet. The three Carpathians and Megumi followed he gaze. There latched around one leg was a child in pink pajamas that matched Kenji's.

* * *

a/n OMG who is it…? I'm sure many can guess. Lol. cliffy, I know.. don't kill me

I have come to the conclusion that the combination of work and stress has made my writing…eh….so-so. I've decided to find a beta.

If you would like to be a beta and help me proof-read my work please go to my profile. I'll have all my information posted there.

Thanks for reading.. please review!!


	7. Unexpected Arrivals

a/n Wow I got some pretty good guesses as to who the little girl is. No one got it right though. I'm pretty sure only those who know the manga pretty well might know who this girl is. If you do know…no giving it away to the others lol. Sorry this chapter was a bit late, all my fault. Hehe

Special thanks to Meet.A.L.E.X Who has graciously gave some time to become beta reader for this story. Many bows for you. :) Can't wait to read your thoughts on the chapter. Y'all can thank this person for no longer having to endure my dyslexic ramblings lol

Disclaimer, I don't own RK or the works of Feehan.

I give this chapter a PG rating.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sano got to his feet so fast, Megumi nearly tumbled off the sofa. "Who is that?!" The little girl darted back behind Kaoru's legs.

"Sano, you scared her!" Megumi grabbed Sano by the corner of his jacket and tried to jerk him back down on the sofa as both Kenshin and Kaoru laughed.

"This is Tokio." Kaoru urged the little girl from behind her. She had long straight hair like her mother. The hair was such a deep red that the thick locks were almost black. Her eyes matched those of her brother, between the softest of lavenders and the softest of blues. She had Kaoru's large expressive eyes and Kenshin's delicate features. "I had twins." Kaoru said sheepishly.

"Twins?!" Sano was overwhelmed. Not only did Kaoru give Kenshin a son… but bore him a precious female as well. He felt his legs start to give out, and he forced himself to sit by his startled lifemate. "Why didn't you say anything?" Sano wondered out loud. No wonder Kaoru looked so far along at only 7 months. This was a complete miracle.

'_Is it rare in your people?_' Megumi whispered to Sano.

'_No. Actually, twins are more common in Carpathians than in humans. But it is very common for one twin to die in the womb or at birth. Having both twins alive and still alive after the first year… it's amazing.' _Sano answered.

"I was so afraid I would miscarry. I didn't pay much attention to the life inside me to protect myself from the grief. There was a large chance I would lose the baby again." Kaoru replied. Kenshin nodded.

"Aoshi let it slip when he was giving Kaoru a checkup, but you had already disappeared." Kenshin added as he urged the little girl towards the new couple. "Uncle Sano and Aunt Megumi are here. Go greet them."

Megumi felt as if the room was suddenly devoid of air. Aunt Megumi? Now she was an Aunt as well as a Lifemate? She was not part of this family. She had never been a part of any family. She was unsure how she should act. She only knew Sano for a day.

'_Being bonded to a Carpathian is as good as any human marriage. In their eyes, you are already my wife, and that would make me your husband.'_ Sano said matter-of-factly, his eyes glued to the toddler.

'_Oh, I don't think so. I have a say about what I do with my life. Not you.'_ Megumi snapped back. Panic rose from some unknown place deep inside. Sanosuke, her husband? She looked over at the man. Though excited about the children, he held himself with an almost lazy casualness. His eyes glittered with life, yet his mouth and jaw held a hint of cruelty. He was confident in himself, arrogant, and everything Megumi was sure she didn't want in a husband. But there was a little thrill in the thought that a man such as Sano could be for her. But still, such a thing should have been her choice, at least he should have asked first.

'_Your life is my life now. We are one. There is no turning back once the words have been said.' _He knew she was upset. She wanted to be like most human females. To be wooed over time with many dates and outings. To have a chance to get to know one another and fall in love. But it didn't work that way for Carpathians. Once they find their lifemate, they fall hard and fast. He loved Megumi for hundreds of years; he just had to find her. She loved him too, she just didn't know it yet, she didn't understand. But she would understand in time.

'_Well, unsay them!'_ Megumi seethed, bringing Sano out of his thoughts.

'_Don't frighten the child.'_ Sano scolded gently.

The lady doctor turned to watch Tokio pad barefoot over to her first, lifting her arms in obvious request. Megumi, though nervous about this whole thing, felt her heart melt and the anger flow out of her. She scooped up the child and set her in her lap.

"Hello, Tokio." Megumi couldn't help herself; she curled her fingers around the silky fine locks. "You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen." She kept her voice soft and gentle, as the little girl was watching her like a startled kitten. Like her brother, Tokio had large knowing eyes. She was aware. The child knew them to be strangers, but trusted her father when he said that they were family, she understood what family was.

"Hey, Tokio," Sanosuke lifted the child from Megumi's lap and set her on his knee. "I'm your Uncle Sano. You need anything, just ask me, alright?" Sano felt the tears prickle behind his eyes as he was rewarded with a toothy smile as she climbed up on her feet and grabbed Sanosuke's red headband, making his hair fall in his face. Instantly something was awakening in Sano, an urge that he didn't even try to hide away. He wanted to be a father. He wanted what Kenshin had, a loving mate and children. It was a need as old as their species.

Tokio giggled as she played, as did the other females in the room.

"I like her; she has a sense of humor." Megumi laughed as she pushed away Sano's bangs. Deep, burning eyes greeted her from behind the locks.

… . .

Kenshin smiled softly as he watched his daughter and best friend together. He saw the look he gave his lifemate. Kenshin gave Kaoru that same look when he found out he was to be a father, a look of such deep loving and gratitude. His children were the most wonderful gifts Kaoru gave him, other than her love. Now Sano had this wonderful gift. Kenshin would be forever grateful to Megumi, just as Sano was to Kaoru. Megumi saved his best friend, his brother, and Gods willing, would give him a family as well. Kaoru curled up beside him and he wrapped an arm around her.

'_I can't believe it. He just shows up out of nowhere with a lifemate. No matter how much I look at him, it's still hard to believe.' _Kaoru said. _'He's changed so much, he's so thin. And look at his hair, soon it will be as long as yours, Kenshin.'_

'_Mm-hm, no doubt he was starved the whole two years he was in captivity. But don't worry, Firecracker, as soon as he starts to feed regularly, he will return to his regular weight. As for his hair…' _Kenshin turned his bright eyes to Kaoru and gave her a teasing smile_. 'You shouldn't notice such things about other males.'_ Kaoru chuckled and elbowed him softly.

'_What do you think of Megumi? She is beautiful and smart. And I can already tell by the tension between her and Sano that she is very stubborn.'_

'_Yes. All these years Sano teased me that you made me soft. Now he will get a taste of his own medicine. It isn't easy to say no to one's lifemate.'_ Kenshin also knew that having a lifemate would make Sano all the more dangerous. Kenshin knew he was a dangerous man, but when Kaoru came into his life, then his babies… well, he knew now that if anyone got between him and his family, be they human, vampire, or Carpathian, he would kill without hesitation. Whatever it took to protect his family. Sano had a short and very hot temper, it was going to be interesting to see how the man would handle such strong emotions.

'_Megumi is something special. Aoshi can feel it too.' _Kenshin added.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Sano has confided in me that he believes Megumi to be a healer. We've never had a female healer. At least never in the time I've been alive. Now that I have had a chance to study her ki and aura, I agree, there is something special about her.'_

'_Kenshin Himura, you shouldn't study the ki of any female other than your mate.' _Kaoru laughed out loud as she petted Kenshin's hair.

Kenshin suddenly grew still and turned his eyes to the foyer. "We have company."

… . .

There was a knock on the door, but there was no answer. The knocks turned into hard banging, but again, there wasn't an answer. The knocking stopped and the brass door knob rattled softly as the lock pins clicked into place. The solid door popped open just an inch and for a moment all was still and silent in the little apartment.

Suddenly the door was shoved open and half a dozen men in dressed in black and armed scattered through the apartment and quickly spread out to every corner. A seventh unarmed man quickly followed.

"Megumi?! Is she here?" Hisao called out. A soldier approached him and removed his helmet and night vision goggles.

"No, sir, we searched the place. No one is here."

"Damn." Where could Megumi Baby be? Had she escaped from the vampire, home was where they were sure she would go. "Well, continue your mission." Hisao waved the gun-carrying man away.

"Yes, sir." The soldier turned on his heel and left.

Hisao sighed as the men routed through Megumi's tiny apartment. Even though nothing had really been said, the doctor knew that she was suspected in aiding the vampire. Any evidence that they found here that confirmed it would put Megumi up there with the vampire on the wanted list.

But Hisao was sure Megumi had nothing to do with the vampire. She was too much a professional to get herself caught up with a vampire. Then again, Vampires have all sorts of strange powers. Perhaps she was hypnotized? Forced unknowingly into this. His poor Baby. That vampire better not turn her into part of his unholy army. Just the thought of his Megumi being turned into a vampire, having that thing sucking on her neck, it was a horrible thought.

Hisao wandered into Megumi's room as two other men searched her closet and under her bed, even looking between the mattresses. Megumi's room was relatively clean. The bed was made and a nightgown was on the bed, it was the only thing out of place in the room. Everything else looked just fine. Hisao scooped up the sheer scrap of material. The nightgown felt cold in his hand. Megumi wore this hardly a dozen hours ago. Strange, he could almost feel her.

No plants, no pictures, no little girly things that women like to keep around them. Just a few bits of make-up on her dresser and papers stacked everywhere. Her research. Hisao wandered up to the bedside table where the one and only picture rested. It was of Megumi when she was younger. Perhaps seventeen or eighteen. She was sitting between two other girls. The three stood in front of a university. The medical college Megumi attended as a teen. She sure was a babe, even back then.

Hisao sighed and set the picture back down. Megumi was going to be his. He didn't care if she got mixed up with vampires. He could fix all of this if he could just find her before it was too late.

… . .

"Company?" Sano lifted an eyebrow as he turned to the doorway which Kenshin was headed. He had a sudden sinking feeling. He knew who was there. Why else would Kenshin confuse him as another Carpathian and just swing the door open wide? The couple had been expecting someone else.

A moment later Sanosuke's fears were confirmed when Kenshin returned with a tall, lean, narrow-eyed Carpathian following.

"Saitou." Sano exclaimed, resting a hand on the back of Megumi's neck instinctively. He should have known that the one person he didn't much care for was going to show up. It was just his luck; he could only hope Megumi wasn't going to become overwhelmed. Saitou looked the very same as before. His hair wasn't cut as short as it was two years ago, but it was still painfully short compared to the rest of the males. He wore a deep blue jacket with a white shirt peeking out under it, black pants and glossy black boots. And as always, a cigarette was tucked behind his ear. He was the same irritating Carpathian Sano remembered.

The older Carpathian looked down at Sanosuke without the slightest surprise. "Where the hell have you been?" He drawled almost lazily. "It is about time you got back to your duties." His lips pulled into a sneer. Apparently, Saitou's feelings about him didn't change much in the two years as well.

Megumi felt her mouth drop open. She was more upset than she realized. This man…creature…Carpathian or whatever, didn't even welcome him home after being gone for two years. What was his problem, everyone else was happy to see him. Even Aoshi, who had the same reaction as a houseplant, said he was glad to see him. Before she could stop herself, Megumi shot to her feet.

"It wasn't like he went away on purpose! He was kidnapped and kept under tranquilizers! You could at least _act_ happy to see him."

The room had gone deathly still. Saitou focused his yellow eyes, now wide in surprise and contempt on the woman. Megumi felt glued to the floor as he glared at her. He was near as tall as Sano, but where Sano was well-muscled, Saitou was whip thin and long limbed. His lack of body size did nothing to diminish the power that he portrayed and Megumi felt it coming off of him in waves. She shouldn't of assumed all the Carpathians were alike.

"It would be a fruitless act, for the man would know I was dishonest if I said I was happy he had come back." The Carpathian snapped his white teeth at her.

"Saitou!" Kaoru protested.

Sano, female infant in his arms, jumped up from the sofa. "Speak to my lifemate like that again Saitou and see what happens."

"What? You'll vanish again?" Saitou threw back. "I expect that you are brushing off your absence as trivial."

Megumi stood back as Sano bared his sharp teeth and growled. "I know it's not trivial, Saitou!"

Sensing the hostility between the males, Tokio let out an ear piercing wail. A moment later, Kenji followed his twin sister and also began to fuss. Megumi's first instinct was to take the child and calm her down. However, Saitou was much faster. He scooped the screaming girl from Sano's arms before she could blink. Sano was forced to let go of the girl, lest Saitou harm her.

Surprisingly, Tokio's cries instantly subsided as her tiny arms wrapped around Saitou's neck. "Making small children cry now, Sanosuke? I didn't realize you would stoop so low."

Sano didn't know what to think. He wasn't surprised at the lack of a warm welcome from Saitou, but to snap at a female, even though she was not yet of the family… well, that didn't seem like Saitou.

What also didn't seem like Saitou was the way he defused the ever rising hostility. He took the child from his arms. Even now, Sano couldn't help but watch with wide eyes as Saitou gently bounced Tokio in his arms and rubbed her back as she whimpered and rested her head on his shoulder, thumb in her mouth.

When did heartless Saitou take to small children? When did Saitou have _anything_ to do with children, human, or Carpathian? The surprising sight took all the fight out of Sano. He literally felt deflated and horrible at allowing himself to let Saitou rile him up and upset the children; whom were so sensitive to the moods of their elders.

Saitou made soft shushing sounds as he calmed the child. "It's a bit late for them to be up, isn't it, Kenshin?" He eyed Sanosuke accusingly.

"The fault is mine." Aoshi said in a soft voice as he petted Kenji's baby fine red hair. The action combined with the soft voice instantly calmed Kenji. The boy stopped his fussing and all but collapsed against Aoshi. It seemed all the strength had been drained from the boy. "I asked to see the boy and examine his health. As always with twin siblings, Tokio wanted to be with her brother."

Saitou gently deposited Tokio in Kaoru's waiting arms. "Well, how is the boy?" He asked, arms folded across his chest.

"Not completely better, but his strength seems to be growing and he is gaining weight. I suspect his health will quickly recover." He turned to Kaoru as he set the boy on the floor. Kenji quietly made his way to his mother's side. "Limit his time in the sunlight."

"Yes, of course, Aoshi." Kaoru set a hand on her son's head and gently lead him back up the stairs. "Back to bed, you two." She said, and Kenji bolted back up the stairs with the same ruckus as when he came down. "Be right back." She shot the room a bright smile over her shoulder as she followed Kenji.

… . .

Megumi felt like she was trying to breathe in a smoke-filled room. The tension was so tangible; too deep a breath would have choked her. Saitou folded his lean body into a nearby chair. The hostility between Saitou and Sanosuke was enough that Megumi wondered if they would start shooting sparks at each other with their eyes. Though Saitou acted calm, Megumi, much to her surprise, could see through the act to how he really felt. He twirled his unlit cigarette between his fingers. It was such a simple act, but for a creature who would be happy to hold still as the night, the small act of fidgeting spoke volumes to Megumi. The man also flatly refused to meet her eyes.

… . .

Sano didn't like the turn of events. Nothing major had happened, yet he could tell Megumi was uncomfortable with Saitou being there. No doubt it was his feelings that caused her unease. He wasn't at all upset that Megumi didn't much care for the other male. He wanted to be the only male she would care for. But the bonds between family needed to be strong to help each other survive. Even though no one here was blood-related, they were as close as a family. They needed to be. There were not many Carpathians in Japan, and it is very difficult to have a mate and children with just one male around to protect them from the evil they would attract.

'_Sanosuke.'_

Sano jumped earning him a confused look from Megumi. The unexpected voice in his head belonged to Hiko, Prince of their people.

'_My Prince, it is good to hear you again.'_

'_I could hardly believe my idiot brother-in-law when he told me of your return. I'm happy to hear your voice again, Sanosuke.' _

Sano glanced over at Kenshin. The redhead smiled at him over Kaoru's head. She and Megumi were chatting away, oblivious to his mental communication. So Kenshin told Hiko he had returned.

'_Forgive me for not coming to see your first. I admit my first thought was to see Kenshin.' _

'_Kenshin is like your brother, I am not surprised or upset that you went to see him first. Tomoe and I are just happy that you are alive and well, with a lifemate no less. We both send our congratulations. Itsuko will be beside herself when we tell her you've returned.'_

'_How are the females in your life?' _

'_Tomoe is doing just fine, and Itsuko is sprouting up like a weed. We never got to thank you properly for saving her life that night.' _

Sano shook his head. _'It was my duty, an honor.'_

'_We wish to go see you. But Kenshin tells me that your lifemate is looking a bit frazzled.'_

Sano glanced over at Megumi as she nodded to Kaoru's enthusiastic talks of outings together. _'I think she is a bit overwhelmed. We came here to see Kenshin and Kaoru, then found out about the twins and Aoshi and Saitou stopped by… it's almost too much for me, much less her. I feel she's getting tired, it's been a very long, hectic day for her.'_

'_Understood, my friend. Take her home and care for her. We'll talk later._'

Sano felt Hiko close their connection.

Returning his full attention to the conversation, he caught Megumi yawning and jumped at the opportunity. "I think it's about time we go."

"Oh." Kaoru said, disappointment in her eyes. It was early for her, but for Megumi, it was very, very late. "We'll get together again soon, Megumi." The women helped each other to their feet. "Don't let Sano push you around."

"Don't worry, I never let anyone push me around." Megumi said with all seriousness, watching Sano for a reaction.

It was all Sano could do to keep from laughing as he clasped hands with Kenshin and Aoshi one more time.

"Be aware." Aoshi said as he took Sano's hand, moving to grab him just under the elbow in a hunter's grasp. "A Carpathian couple from the home country will be arriving here at any time. They have an ailing infant with them, and wish for me to treat the baby."

"Why didn't you just go to them?" Sano gripped Aoshi in the same manor. The grasp was quick, nothing warm like between him and Kenshin.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "I would have, but they were already on their way when they informed me. Seems it's not very safe in Romania right now. They felt safer coming here."

Aoshi didn't have to say that Vampires were starting to gather together in ranks. Hiko was needed back in his home country, but he had a young child. His people knew he could not…would not travel unless his lifemate and child were safe. With Sano's kidnapping, he was sure everyone was on high alert.

"Keep a sharp eye out for them. I've let them know of the Carpathians in the area if they are in need before they reach me."

"Don't worry, Aoshi." Kaoru said. Sano nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let them know we're here for them too."

… . .

Megumi knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Sitting in the silence of the car, her mind trying to wrap around everything she had learned today; it felt as if her mind was going to explode. She needed sleep...lots of sleep. She suspected the only thing that was keeping her from having a mental meltdown was Sano. He was always in her mind, calming her down, holding her together. He was just a shadow in her mind… if she wasn't paying attention, she wouldn't have noticed him. But her psychic abilities made it impossible for her to ignore him. She would have been furious. Megumi didn't need anyone to help her. She never needed and never had anyone to help her. She didn't need him now.

"I'm offering my help, Kitsune. I want to help. It's impossible for me to sit here and know you are suffering and not do anything about it." It made him uncomfortable just knowing that she wasn't feeling good. He knew he pushed her too far. The fault was his.

Megumi turned her eyes away from the passenger window and focused on the glow of the dashboard. She noticed the glowing clock read two in the morning. She had been awake for almost twenty hours. It felt like it had been days ago that she pulled the IV's from Sano. No wonder things started to feel like a dream. "I'm not thankful that you want to help…" She just wasn't used to it.

"You don't have to explain." Sano said gently. He felt so bad for exposing her to so much. There was nothing he could do now but care for her. "I'm sorry, Megumi, we could have stayed home."

"No… no, I'm okay." She gave him a weak smile. She was stronger than this, she knew she was. "It was a lot to take in... especially that Saitou character. What's up with him?" Megumi felt her anger flare anew. He had such an attitude. Megumi could see that it was an effort for him to be so nasty. He was full of anger, but he didn't like it.

"He's just being Saitou." Wait, was Sano sticking up for Saitou?

"But he's so rude." Megumi protested. "Why is he so different from the rest of you? I mean the others were painfully polite. Saitou almost had to go out of his way to be so rude."

Sano actually smiled even though his eyes were full of conflicting emotions. "He wasn't always like that." He said softly, glancing over at Megumi before returning his eyes to the road.

"No?" Megumi prompted when he didn't say anything right away. She felt his reluctance and wondered if she should push him. But he answered before she tried.

"Believe it or not, there was a time when we were actually civil to each other." Sano smiled then, as if he had a private joke. Megumi couldn't believe how mesmerized she was by the purity of his emotions. She knew just what he was feeling from the slightest change in his eyes or expression.

"Well, what happened to change that?" Megumi watched as the smile faded from his face, emotion still swirling in his eyes.

His voice dropped, eyes gazing off into the past. "I misunderstood… overreacted and said some pretty horrible things," he cleared his throat. Things he wanted to forget. In a way he was still angry at Saitou. But now that he had emotions… he could understand… a little.

"I know that's not you, Sano. Why would you do something like that?"

Sano sighed. "I was upset at something I thought at the time was his fault," a haunted look came across his face. Memories of shouts and accusations. He felt Megumi's eyes on him.

"What?" Megumi asked, almost too afraid to hear what could be so bad as to upset these people.

"The death of his wife."

* * *

A/n 0.o egads I hope no one tries to strangle the next chapter out of me. I know, it seems the more secrets I answer, the more secrets I create. Alas. Well at least know some of you know who the little girl is. Remember…no giving it away! lol

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Yahiko to the Rescue

A/n Hi again everyone! Thanksgiving is almost here, are you ready for turkey? Lol Hey I have to work the day after thanksgiving…aka black Friday. I swear…if I get trampled to death …well, you know, that would be bad. I have to be there when they open the doors, eek!

I want to thank A.L.E.X. and Noodle for helping me with this chapter. I think it came out alright. It's not my fav but it will work. Lol wow more people know who Tokio was than I thought. This is good lol. I'm glad everyone loved the twist. I think a few of you hyperventilated.

Anonia- I get to be your sister now? Lol yay! And true.. I did weave a pretty good web now.

Okay enough chatter and on to the story.

Disclaimer. I don't one Kenshin or the work of Feehan

This chapter is rated PG-17

* * *

Chapter 8

"The death of his wife??" Megumi shrieked. She sat up fully in the passenger seat. "He had a wife?" How could anyone be married to someone like that?

"Not his true lifemate." Sano added quickly. "It's very rare for a lifemate to live through the death of their other half once they are bonded by the words. Mostly they turn vampire if male, or lose their minds if the female lives." Sano slowed the car as they neared their home.

"Well, what happened? How did she die?" Megumi demanded, but Sano only shook his head.

"Later Kitsune, you need rest." It was almost comical watching Megumi drop her mouth open in protest.

"Don't tell me what I need. I'm a full grown woman, I can care for myself." _And I want to know more. _She admitted to herself.

"Of course you are," was all Sano said as he pulled into the gateway. It swung open and he pulled into the driveway. "But I already feel bad enough for keeping you up for so long and giving you so much to take in at once." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, noticing for the first time that Tokio had kept his headband. "Forgive me?" He felt so unworthy of Megumi. Fate had gifted him with a lifemate and he was hardly caring for her the way she should be.

Megumi felt his sorrow and regret. He thought himself unworthy of her. She knew she was reading his thoughts, feeling his emotions, but she was unsure why or how she could do this with such little effort. "Oh Sano, don't feel that way."

"But I do, I swear I'll take better care of you." He reached over to rest his hand on her cheek but she took it in her hand instead.

"Sano, you don't have to take care of me. I'm not a child."

Sano shook his head. She didn't understand the dangers that were out there, evil creatures who would be attracted to her light. It was only a matter of time. "Nevertheless, it's late, and time for you to get some sleep."

Megumi let go of his hand, a puzzled look on her face. "You mean I'm staying here?" Why did the thought thrill and terrify her in the same moment? "I need to go home."

"I don't think so, Kitsune." Sano countered as he stepped from the car and using his supernatural speed to reach the other side and open Megumi's door before she could react. "It's not safe there. Those organization people will be looking for you. Your home would be the first place they go to."

Exasperated, Megumi let Sano help her from the car. "At least let me get some things. I don't have anything to sleep in. No toothbrush or comb…" her voice trailed away as Sano kept smiling gently down at her.

"I have all that you need Kitsune." He stepped closer to her. Megumi retreated, backing up against the car. Her weary eyes grew wide and Sano instantly stamped down on the beast that was pacing inside of him. He just swore that he would care for Megumi, he would keep it. "But if it is that important to you, I'll go with you tomorrow and get a few things."

Megumi tipped up her chin even though she was almost too tired to argue. "I guess that means that I'll have to stay with you for a while?" At least until the danger went away. Sano's smiled turned wolfish, his pointed, very white teeth flashed in the moonlight. He had more in store for her. Megumi sighed and felt her body sag. Almost instantly he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against the hardness of his body. He stood there supporting her for a moment. And for that moment, Megumi was happy to let him. She pressed her face against his chest and tried not to lose it. She wasn't going to cry. She was stronger than this.

'_You are strong, Megumi._' Sano whispered gently, '_You are but one person trying to take in an incomprehensible amount of knowledge at once. I am here for you. Let me take some of the burden.' _

Megumi felt tears prickle in the back of her eyes but she forced them away. Everything was going to be okay in the end, no matter what happened with the organization or with Sanosuke. She knew deep inside that she would be alright in the end. Her body sagged against Sano and he held her up. He was warm, and Megumi wished she could snuggle up against him, to draw in some of the comforting warmth that he was. He smelled of leather and strangely, of wet earth, like the smell of the air after the rain. His large hands were petting her down her back, weaving a pattern that she could almost follow. He pushed the tension and pain away from her, leaving her very tired and in need of sleep.

She didn't know when they moved, but the next thing Megumi knew, she was scooped up in his arms and they were in the house and heading up the stairs. Megumi felt her body drift again and when she opened her eyes once more, she was being set down on a bed and slowly undressed.

Megumi should have stopped him, but it felt too good. It felt right to let him take care of her. It felt safe. She was tired of fighting what she knew she secretly wanted. Every time his hand brushed against her bare skin, heat pooled low in her body where it grew until she thought she would burn up. Yet she was too weak to do anything other than sit there, head hanging down.

Sano fought the tremble in his body as he exposed more and more of his lifemate until she was free of all clothing. Her milky white body called to his, he could feel her need like it was his own. Fangs exploded into his mouth, lengthening until he almost had to open his mouth to accommodate them. He could feel the call of her body, the ebb and flow of blood running in her veins. Her heart was a constant drum in his head; his own heart followed the beating. He couldn't fight any longer. He waited for her for hundreds of years; he was not a strong man. He ran his hands across the smooth skin of her belly, feeling how curvy she was and knowing that she was self-conscious about her ample curves. But to Sano, they screamed of female softness. Her soft, supple, curved body would yield against his hard, angular body.

It was a bad thought. Sano felt like bursting out of his skin. The beast within was pressing closer to the surface trying to break free of its human form. It was all Sano could do to not transform right there on the bed. He clenched his teeth together and held still, trying to fight it. But when Megumi whimpered in protest when his petting stopped, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. A groan ripped free from his throat as he let his body push Megumi back against the bed. He covered her naked body with his and instantly his mouth found the curve of her breast, just over the beating of her heart.

Megumi arched against Sano, feeling the wet heat of his mouth against her body. Her mind was screaming at her. What was she doing? She didn't know Sano. Why was she letting him do this to her? He started running his teeth back and forth across the swell of her breast. The action was frustrating, both painfully arousing and just plain painful at the same time. But she felt safe like this; she knew Sano wouldn't hurt her.

He felt her hands in his hair, holding him down against her body. He nearly lost his control when he felt the softness of her thighs around his hips as she parted her legs to make room for him. Sanosuke knew he was lost; he would break his promise to her, to himself. Before he could think any further, his teeth sank into the soft flesh that he had been teasing. His fangs slipped into the tender flesh of her breast and held her in his primal grip.

Megumi gasped in both pleasure and pain, her body pressed against his. Quickly he withdrew his fangs and let her sweet blood flow. His own blood burned like fire in his veins. He pressed against her soft body, letting her feel the hardness of his, of his need for her. Her soft whimpering pushed him further and further over the edge. Finally, he drew his tongue across the two small wounds on her breast, stopping the bleeding and closing the wounds until they disappeared. Not a mark was left behind.

Sano got to his knees, dragging Megumi to sit up. She blinked up at him with drowsy, heated eyes. His jacket was quickly shed and his bindings vanished, leaving his chest and stomach bare. With a sharp nail, Sano drew a line across his chest, right over his heart. Blood welled up in the wound and slowly started to drip. He rested one hand on the back of Megumi's head, drawing her to the wound, but she resisted.

"What… will happen?" She felt herself struggle to even form words. Her eyes glued to the blood as a small red trail made its way down his chest. She wanted to taste him, as he had tasted her. She knew that he bit her, drank her blood, but strangely, she was not afraid.

"Megumi…please." He moaned, his head falling back, his chest heaving as if he struggled for air. Megumi couldn't fight him, she couldn't fight the call of her own body to do as he wanted, needed her to do.

She felt herself lean forward and catch the trail of blood that was almost to his stomach. She followed the trail with her tongue back up to the wound. She let her tongue move over every dip and rise that the muscles on his body created. Sano shook so badly, she feared he would lose his balance and fall off the bed. When her mouth hit the wound, she wrapped her arms around him to help hold him.

Sano twitched; a deep animal-like cry escaped him as he felt her burning lips open to take in his blood. Her hands and nails raked at his back, leaving him panting and struggling for control. He wouldn't lose it, he would hold it together long enough not to frighten Megumi. When he was sure she had enough blood for a proper exchange, he tried to pull her away. But Megumi was not ready to move away from the blood. Her hands moved down his back and slipped past the band of his pants and moved around his hips to his burning hardness. He knew he would lose as her fingertips danced across the length of him. But Sano knew she was not ready. He knew she would only be upset when she woke up. She was past exhausted, her mind was willing to do whatever he told her to. That was not how he wanted it.

With a cry of pleasure, rage and disappointment of a male too long deprived, he fell forward, pinning Megumi's hands into place so he would gently pull away from her mouth. He licked his thumb and dragged it across the wound, letting the healing saliva stop the bleeding.

'_It's time for you to sleep, Megumi, not time for this.'_ He said as he pulled her hands from his pants. Her eyes were closed, no longer having the will to hold them open. Megumi pouted. It was an unexpected action that made Sano smile as he kissed the pout away. "You are to sleep Kitsune, sleep and not wake up until the next rising." He said aloud, pushing easily into her mind and planting the demand. She would not wake until he woke up. He watched until Megumi relaxed into the bed and her breathing was deep. She was asleep. The poor thing had no energy to fight.

Cursing his raging testosterone, Sano fashioned a silk nightgown for Megumi with a wave of his hand. He turned, picked her up and placed her properly on the bed, moving the covers and tucking them tightly around her.

Two blood exchanges, only one left until she truly joined the Carpathian family.

… . .

Megumi had no idea what time it was when she woke up nor did she have any idea _why _she woke up. It was an effort just to pry her eyes open. Sun filtered in from a nearby window and even though it was dim because of the light lavender sheers, it was still bright enough to hurt her eyes. What happened? Where was Sano? Memories of the night before made Megumi blush. How could she let Sano do such things to her? How could _she_ do such things to him? She had always been a good girl. It wasn't like her at all. Megumi turned onto her back and covered her face with her hands.

Yet she didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. It felt right, like she was made for him and he was made for her. It felt far too natural to share blood for it to be wrong. Too trusting and intimate to be bad. He knew her very most inner secrets, and if she looked, she would know his as well. The idea was both appealing and frightening. She had never been so close to anyone in her life. Why now, why him?

Megumi rolled back onto her stomach and looked at a clock that was sitting on the bedside table. "One thirty in the afternoon!" She shrieked, sitting up instantly. "How could I've slept in so late?" It wasn't _that_ late when she went to bed last night. Her head pounded, vision blurred. Megumi felt that the best thing she should do was just lay back down and go back to sleep, but that was the last thing she wanted to do. She had never slept in so late. Megumi forced herself to throw off the covers and get out of bed. Her limbs felt heavy and clumsy, refusing to work right. The silky smooth nightgown only brought back more memories. Megumi didn't remember Sano dressing her…the gown just, appeared.

But that was impossible, right? Megumi snorted at herself as she made her way to what she hoped was a bathroom. From what she learned in the past 24 hours, anything was possible when it came to that man. The bathroom lights were harsh and garish to her sensitive eyes, but she forced them to focus on the image in the bathroom mirror.

Megumi gasped. She should have had bed head, or at least the puffy look everyone had on their face when they woke up. Megumi looked as if she hadn't even slept. Her hair was long and straight as a pin, falling perfectly no matter how she moved. Her face was glowing, no make-up seemed to be needed. No red marks on her face from the pillow, no wrinkles in the gown. Nothing seemed to be out of place or wrong. Megumi blinked at her reflection for a whole minute before she was able to turn away. What had happened to her? She looked horrible in the mornings. Memories of sharing blood flashed in her mind, as well as feeling as if that wasn't the first time they shared blood. But the image was too blurry to grasp. What if his blood was doing something to her, changing her? He never did give her a straight answer last night.

Once done in the bathroom, Megumi found her aqua scrubs from yesterday clean and folded on a chair by the bed. Megumi winced. She didn't even have anything to wear. She was going to have to go home and get some clothes if Sano planned on keeping her there until it was safe. She had no choice but to wear her scrubs again. She ignored the brush on the small vanity, her hair obviously not needing it. She slipped on the stark, white lab shoes and cautiously made her way down out of the room.

"Sano?" Megumi felt uncomfortable wandering around the unfamiliar house. Old paintings, both Japanese and Western covered much of the walls of the stairway. Most were of warriors, fighters, posing for the artist. Strange, Megumi was sure the place would be full of photos of his friends, family. The kitchen was just as deserted and silent as the rest of the house. Where was Sanosuke? It was the middle of the day; he couldn't be out could he? What exactly did the sun do to Carpathians?

As much as Megumi wanted to keep wandering around Sano's home, she really wanted to get back to her apartment and get her clothes and personal things. Some clothes at the very least. It was the middle of the day and Megumi doubted anyone from the organization would try anything in the middle of the day when people were everywhere. She snooped around in a few kitchen drawers until she found what she needed, a pen and a pad of note paper.

She scribbled down where she was going, and why; leaving an address just in case and the time she left and when she felt she should be back. Knowing Sano, he would be upset that she went off without him. But Megumi didn't like the idea of having to wait around for his permission to go to her own home. Next thing Megumi snooped around for was a phonebook to call for a taxi to her apartment; it would be suicide to go back to the organization to get her car.

… . .

Megumi took a moment to look around. She burst into her apartment long enough to grab some change she left on a dish on the hall table and ran back to pay for the taxi. Now that she was home, she wished she wasn't. The taxi ride here had been miserable. For every moment, for every mile the taxi took her from the house, Megumi felt her stomach clenching tighter and tighter. She actually broke out in a sweat. What if Sano showed up and freaked over her note and tried to come find her and got caught by the organization? And she was sure his power would be diminished because of the sun so he wouldn't be able to fight back. What if something terrible had already happened to him and she just took off without even trying to find him.

She felt sick to her stomach, she knew she should eat something, but the thought of food made Megumi feel worse. Megumi knew she had to get back to Sano as soon as possible. She never should have left the house in the first place. Rushing now, Megumi darted to her room to get her bag. Even though she was in a hurry, Megumi picked her clothes very carefully and folded each one before placing it in the bag. She reached for her nightgown and paused.

It was sitting on her bed, tossed almost carelessly. She always…always folded her nightgown and placed it on the bed. She held her breath and straightened up. Someone had been in her house. She felt the cold hand of warning on her back and her stomach turned. Someone was _in_ her house.

"Megumi?" said a soft voice from the bedroom doorway.

… . .

Megumi gasped and turned to the voice. "Hisao! You jerk, you scared me to death!" She knew it was him before she even saw his worried face. But that didn't stop her heart from beating wildly in fear. Hisao sighed deeply, his body sagging, the relief obvious in his handsome features.

"Megumi Baby, you scared ten years off my life. What happened? Are you okay?" Hisao rushed up and took both her hands, "I was so worried."

"How did you get in here?" Megumi wanted to pull away. The touch of his hands, the look in his eyes, and the closeness of his body made her uncomfortable. As if he was a dirty thing that shouldn't be touched. She actually felt her skin crawl.

"You left the door wide open. Megumi what happened with the vampire?" he reached out, taking hold of Megumi by the chin and tipped her head up and to the side. There were no bite marks on her neck. Hisao felt a moment of relief before he thought that perhaps the vampire would have marked her elsewhere. Megumi never looked better in her life. He was unsure if it was because he though he had lost her, but she looked even more exotic than ever. It was hard to contain his excitement in finding her.

Megumi let him look, taking the time to think something up. "He was just using me to get out of the place. I don't remember much, you know , because of those hypnotism tricks they can use."

Hisao nodded adamantly though he seemed not to have heard her.

"When I came to, I was alone. As far as I know, nothing was done to me."

"God I was so upset at the thought of that monster with his hands all over you." Hisao pulled Megumi into a hug, breathing in the scent of her hair. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Hisao, get off of me," She shoved him away and pretended to fix her clothes when really she was rubbing away the feeling of his touch. "Thank you!"

"Aww, Megumi Baby, we're not at work." Hisao countered softly as he tried to step closer again. But a striking, sharp look from Megumi made him stop in his tracks. Why was he acting like a lovesick pup? He loved Megumi, this was true, but that didn't change the fact that she was missing for hours with the vampire. He cleared his throat and tried to sound in control. "You need to come with me, Megumi."

"Does the organization know you are here?" Megumi asked as she pushed past him to get to her bathroom.

"Um,… no, we--they wanted to look elsewhere."

"But not you?" Megumi gave him a stern look. It made him feel like a boy under his mother's disapproving gaze. "Were you watching my apartment Hisao?" Her body was screaming at her to get away.

He wanted to lie, but her gaze was too intense, like she could read though his lies. "I was worried."

"Mm-Hm." Megumi grabbed a few things from the bathroom and slipped past Hisao. "They want you to bring me back." She snapped her mouth shut, realizing she accidentally read his mind.

"How did you know that?" he asked as he followed her back to her room.

"I worked with them for two years, I know how they think." Megumi recovered quickly. Gathering up her now stuffed bag and leaving the room. "Come on Hisao, do I look like a vampire?" She planted herself right in front of the kitchen window so that the sunlight poured down on her. "They just fired me for little reason; I'm not going back to those bastards, no offence." She willed him to believe her white lies.

Hisao gazed intensely; she hardly looked like any vampire. And of course she would be upset at the Organization. They did use her for her formula and then gave her the pink slip with little warning. Hisao himself was shocked and upset when he found out his Megumi Baby was canned. He should leave her alone to recover from such a terrifying experience. But he had his orders, find Megumi and bring her back.

Megumi felt his decision; he wasn't going to let her walk out of the apartment unless it was with him. She eyed the doorway, could she get there fast enough? Where would she go? She had yet to call for another taxi. Hisao stepped in front of her, reached out and took strong hold of her wrist.

"Sorry, Baby, you gotta come with me back to the Organization."

Megumi felt her stomach cramp painfully; she couldn't go with this man. Under no circumstances was she to let him take her. What if they took her blood and found something strange. She drank Sanosuke's blood last night. She was almost 100 sure something would show up. She would never see the outside again. "Hisao, I don't want to go back there." She pouted, catching Hisao off guard. He actually let her go and looked surprised that he did so. He blinked out of the moment of compulsion that she set in him and took hold of her wrist again.

"Sorry Babe. I'm under orders to take you in." He pulled and she resisted. "Megumi!" he snapped, suddenly turning from admirer almost reluctantly giving her orders to someone who wanted his way. His eyes turned cold and the smile Megumi found childish and sweet was suddenly fake and terrifying. His grip tightened on her small wrist and he yanked her out of the kitchen. Startled, Megumi dropped the bag. Hisao kept pulling, ignoring her startled protest. She tried to pull away, but her body was so weak and hard to move. She feared she he would drag her away. But a small sound made them realize that they were not alone in the apartment.

"Aunt Megumi?"

… . .

Hisao and Megumi swung their eyes to the front door where a dark-hair, dark-skinned teenager stood. He wore a traditional dojo training gi with a wooden sword strapped to his back. She knew him from the picture in Sano's living room. Megumi looked down and instantly recognized the two children clutching his legs. Kenji and Tokio.

Instantly Megumi snatched his name from his mind.

"Yahiko!" she scrambled for an excuse for him and the children. If anything happened to the Carpathian children because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"You were taking awhile, I thought I would come up and see if you needed any help, Aunt Megumi." The young man said, his eyes never leaving Hisao, his body constantly tense and ready to pounce into action. "Is everything okay?"

"Who's this?" Hisao dropped her hand and took a tiny step back. Even though Yahiko was just a boy to Hisao, the doctor knew strength when he saw it, and the boy had, obviously undergone very advanced training. He nearly oozed confidence without seeming cocky. Very disciplined.

"My, um nephew…" Megumi followed the story Yahiko quickly created. "I'm staying with family now."

"Nothing will happen to Aunt Megumi while I'm watching over her." The boy said, eyeing Hisao to make sure he understood. "From strange monsters or whatever it was she was rambling about."

"Family?" Hisao didn't remember Megumi talking about any family, then again, people at the Organization tended to stay mum about their personal life.

"You think I would stay alone after last night?" Megumi tried to look disappointed in his judgment of her as she picked up her bag. "Tell the Organization to shove it, I'm not going back there for any reason. They fired me, and now they have to live with it. I'm ready, Yahiko."

"Well, let's go then, you promised us an early dinner." The children let him go as he stepped forward and took the heavy bag from Megumi. He then ushered the children out the door and waited for Megumi to follow him. Hisao had no choice but to leave the apartment with them, all the while softly trying to talk Megumi out of bringing her family into such danger. He couldn't make a scene with a teenage glaring at him. If the police got involved…that would be bad. Megumi made sure to lock up before following the group outside to the parking lot. Yahiko guided Megumi and the children away from Hisao, who went in another direction.

Megumi was placed in the passenger seat of the car. Yahiko strapped the twins into their car seats before setting Megumi's bag in the trunk and climbing behind the wheel.

Megumi looked around. "This is Sano's car…how did -"

"I borrowed it. At least the baka could let me drive his car sometime."

"That was pretty close." Megumi spoke softly as Yahiko pulled out into traffic. She didn't know this boy, but she felt eternally grateful for helping her without hesitation.

"Yeah it was. Be happy I decided to stop by Sano's place." He glanced at her with his warm brown eyes before returning his attention to the road.

"How did you know where I was?" Megumi asked as she looked over her shoulder at the twins. They sat silently, watching her.

"You left a note, remember? I went over to wait for Sano to wake up so I could chew him out for not even waiting till I came home to say… 'Hey, I'm alive… sorry I've been gone for two years." I found your note and figured I had better go find you."

Megumi blinked. "Why?"

"Because." He said simply. Megumi thought he wasn't going to say more, but after a moment he added. "I've been trusted with the children during the day. Carpathian children are very rare gifts." He stopped at a red light and turned to Megumi "Lifemates are just as important. Being that Sano is sleeping, I decided I should see that you are safe." He paused, flashing the woman a smile. "Plus, now he owes me one." The teen laughed as he continued driving.

"Why does everyone here think I can't take care of myself. I'm not helpless." Megumi sighed softly. "But still… thank you for helping me."

Yahiko shrugged. "I was once told that female Carpathian attracted trouble. Like a magnet, evil seeks them out. I never really thought that was true until Kaoru kept finding herself in loads of trouble. I swear, I thought she was going to give Kenshin white hair. If it happened to that goof…it can happen to anyone. No harm in being careful, ya know?" He flashed her a smile as he pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant.

"Why are we stopping here?" Megumi looked up at the building from the car. The place was called the Akabeko.

"Well, you owe me one for getting you out of that. Remember that early dinner I was talking about?"

"Yeah." Megumi said, already a soft smile on her face. "Smooth move, kid."

"Normally, I don't allow anyone to call me kid." Yahiko said in all seriousness. "But because you are Sano's lifemate, and very pretty…I'll let that slide."

"Ho-ho, you'll let it slide, huh?" Megumi burst out laughing as she climbed out of the car and helped Yahiko with the twins.

… . .

"When Kenshin finds out I exposed his kids to a member of the Organization….he's gonna kill me." Yahiko said as he served the two calm and silent children a bit of rice, vegetables and fish. The teen caught the guilty look on her face and quickly added. "Oh, don't worry, he won't really kill me… he'll just be glad that nothing happened and that you were okay."

"Are you sure?" Megumi picked at her own food, watching the young children doing the same. "Hisao is harmless, I'm sure. But he can cause trouble if he wants."

Yahiko nodded. "If he tries, he'll be sorry." He said with all seriousness as he turned to the children. They were eyeing two small bowls filled with a light vegetable broth. "You can't have any until you eat all of that. Don't pout at me, it's hardly three full bites."

Megumi watched closely as Tokio and Kenji mumbled to themselves as they slowly ate tiny amounts of food. "Why so little food? I'm sure they can eat more." It seemed like a good idea, seeing how thin and tiny the toddlers were.

Yahiko was shoveling rice into his mouth. He paused and swallowed his mouthfull. "Solid food is hard on their digestive system. It takes a lot of energy to digest it, and they get very little energy from it."

"So why not give them a full liquid diet?" Megumi switched over to doctor mode.

"Because without the stimulation of solid food, their digestive system will shut down. Plus Aoshi said there was something in solid food that they needed. Like fiber or something weird like that."

"Hmm," Megumi was dying to know more. "I want to help, but I'm not sure how, or if I even can." The twins were listening to her, Megumi knew they understood her and it was very hard to not talk right to them.

"Of course you can help, Kitsune." Said a voice above her. Megumi gasped, inhaling some rice and falling into a small coughing fit. Sano stood smiling down at her, helping her control her coughing. "Easy Megumi. I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you." His shark-like grin earned him an evil look.

"Don't just sneak up on me like that, make some noise!" The baka. Megumi's heart slammed painfully hard in her chest even with Sano trying to calm her down. _'Did you have to do that? Why are you out? It's still daytime.'_ It was still around four in the afternoon. There was still a few hours of good daylight left.

'_Think of it as punishment for leaving the house without me. You have no idea how terrifying it was to wake up and find you gone. It is still daytime, but we can be out in the sun if its rays are weak. Such as late in the day, or in my case, thick cloud cover.'_ Sano sat down and eyed the platter of food in the center of the table. Although Carpathians didn't need food, and their body had to expel it like a toxin, Sano enjoyed the act of eating. The different textures and tastes were very stimulating. "Hey kid, pass me some of that rice, will ya?"

Yahiko sat with his mouth open, rage in his eyes. "What the hell?!" He shouted, his voice cracking to a higher pitch. "You just sit down and ask for food like we just spoke yesterday?! I can't believe you, Sagara." Yahiko shoveled rice into a bowl and nearly threw it at the man. "You go and talk to everyone but me last night. What was that all about?!"

The children chewed silently, their eyes moving over each of the adults simultaneously.

Sano held up a hand to silence Yahiko. "Hey kid, you weren't even home."

Yahiko sputtered. "I was out on a date. I got home like an hour after you left. And stop with the kid stuff! I'm eighteen freakin' years old!"

Sano paused, chopsticks in his mouth. "You were on a date?" Laughter danced in his eyes, and Megumi felt her heart melt at the sight of such warm emotion. "So who's the girl?" Sano bounced his eyebrows at the boy.

Yahiko scowled, crossing his arms and looking away. "Who do ya think, idiot." He muttered as the waitress walked to them, setting another small plate of food in front of the children.

"Hi everyone, I hope everything is okay." The soft-voiced, brown-haired girl turned to Yahiko. "I had fun last night. We should go out more often." She was obviously shy, but that didn't stop her from stealing a kiss on Yahiko's cheek. She turned to the adults. "Just let me know if you need anything." She flashed a cute smile and went on her way.

Sano whistled low. "Boy, Sanzou Tsubame sure has grown up."

Megumi caught flashes in Sano's memory. Trying to gather up half-naked girls running about in the darkness. An evil being had abused and used them. A flash of a young girl, maybe nine or ten with her throat covered in scars and half-healed wounds. Megumi gasped, horrified at the sight. She turned to where Tsubame was working at another table. Though her uniform covered much of her neck, she could still make out the slight discoloration where the scars remained.

"Take care of her, Yahiko." Sano said, eyes suddenly serious.

"Always." The boy said almost silently. His eyes were haunted, almost as if he and Megumi shared the same vision. Megumi wondered what horrors they had seen.

… . .

Sano wasn't very surprised to see Kenshin waiting for them outside the restaurant. Yahiko looked like he was about to bolt in the other direction when the children happily called out to their father. Kenshin only smiled as his children ran up to him. He scooped them up, one in each arm and stepped up to the group.

"Everything go alright, Yahiko?" Kenshin eyed the nervous boy. His children kept their thoughts silent. "I know about your run-in with an organization member." He kept his voice calm and soft so as not to frighten the boy further. It was obvious that Yahiko had some trepidation about his reaction.

"H-how did you know?" Yahiko went pale in the face.

Sano saw the worry on Megumi's face and decided to take pity on the boy. "I told him, Yahiko." Megumi told him of the incident during the lunch. She feared the boy would be in trouble. "I felt it best that Kenshin know right away."

"It was for the best, Yahiko, that it was. I'm not upset, only glad at how you handled yourself and protected Megumi from the human vampire hunters. I'm very proud of you."

Yahiko looked like he didn't really believe Kenshin. "Really?" he shuffled his feet on the sidewalk.

"You handled yourself very well. Don't worry Yahiko." Kenshin smiled and changed the subject. "I'll take the children, so you can spend as much time as you want with Sano." He nodded slightly to Sanosuke and Megumi. "Excuse me, but I got to get these two home and in the bath." His smile showed that he didn't at all mind the domestic chore. He loved it.

… . .

Yahiko gave in and let Sano drive him back home. With the car seats safely in the trunk, Yahiko stretched out in the back seat and chatted with Sano.

"Wow, I didn't know you work for the Organization!" Yahiko exclaimed. The boy sat up and poked his head between the driver and passenger seats. "I can't believe it."

"I used to work there." Megumi corrected, unable to hide her smile as Sano grumbled about such rude teenagers. She was in his thoughts and knew he was not upset at the boy. The Carpathian had much affection for the teen.

They pulled up to the house just as the moon was starting to peek over the horizon. Megumi felt better with each passing moment. If it was from the sun going down or because Sano was by her side, she didn't know. She was just happy to be back by his side.

'_As am I, Kitsune. You gave me a scare. Waking up to an empty house._' Sano whispered to her as he parked the car.

'_Yeah? Well, I was worried I would return to find you dead on the floor, killed by the Organization soldiers.'_ Megumi countered. She fretted about sharing her silly worries with him, but she felt he already knew and would never tease her.

'_Hey, I'm stronger than that, ya know?_' Sano tried to sound hurt, but Megumi only laughed in his mind.

Yahiko glanced at the pair as they climbed silently out of the car. He knew they were using mind speech. Kenshin and Kaoru would have sudden bouts of dead silence while their faces danced with emotion. Seemed it was the same with Sano and Megumi. It made the boy feel a bit uncomfortable, he was old enough to appreciate the fact that they should be alone. He cleared his throat, the pair turned to him.

"I'm, um…gonna take off now, kay?" Yahiko was already walking backwards to the gate.

"Are you sure Yahiko?" Sano's bows knitted together in concern. "You want me to drive you back? It's already dark."

Yahiko shook his head. "Nah, I know this road pretty well." He fumbled for the right words. Ones that wouldn't make him sound mushy. "I know you two want to be alone and all. I should get home. It's almost time for my training anyways. Bye!" The boy waved and bolted out of the gate.

"What was that about?" Megumi lifted an eyebrow as Sano turned back to her. "He just ran outta here."

Sano took her hand and continued leading her to the house. "Seems he wasn't all too comfortable with all my thoughts being on you."

"That's not nice, Sanosuke. That boy worried about you this whole time and was upset that he didn't get to see you last night. At least you can spend some time with him." She tried to sound upset, but inside, she was happy that it was just the two of them now. She didn't know if she should feel bad. They were his family, and she was just a newcomer.

Sano seemed to ignore her as he pulled her close and nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent. "I can't help it, Kitsune. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"You're lethal, you know that." Megumi shot at him as he opened the front door and lead her in the house. "Sweet-talking like that, you should be locked up."

… . .

Yahiko shoved his hands deep in his pockets as the sudden chill of the night crept over him. It was very dark on the country road but Yahiko walked it hundreds of times over the years. Only a few humans lived this far into the woods, so Yahiko wasn't very surprised to see headlights of a car. He skipped quickly over to the side of the road and just kept walking. However, the car slowed as it got near. The boy went on alert even though he kept his head down and hands still in his pockets. The car pulled up to him and stopped. Yahiko stopped too and pulled his hands from his pockets, preparing himself in case he needed his wooden sword. He watched as a very tinted window of the back passenger side rolled down. A voice forced itself into his mind.

'_Come here.' _

* * *

A/n Uh-oh… wonder what this could be? Oh, and don't worry, there will be more about Saitou and his wife later. I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving (if ya celebrate it) Thanks for reading, and please review:)


	9. Lady Doctor

A/n Okay, well I hope everyone had a great holiday. Lol I'm so sorry for taking my sweet time in updating. I started having massive writers block, which a few of you know will stop a story for months (sometimes a year or more) And I didn't want that to happen with this story. So I took a break and started writing a different Kenshin/Kaoru fic. And it worked. The break allowed me to think of something different and come back to this story with fresh eyes. I figured y'all wouldn't mind waiting a little for a good chapter than to get a crappy one right away.

My beta told me that this chapter was a bit rushed. And it was. So I took it and added about 15 more pages and split the chapter into 2 chapters. So now we'll get more information about Sano, his past and Carpathian history. Plus more connection between him and Megumi. I hope Ya'll wont mind.

Okay, no more chatter. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan

I give this chapter a PG rating.

* * *

Chapter 9

Yahiko froze as a face appeared in the open window. Only Carpathians and a vampire ever talked to him in his mind. The face in the window was that of a handsome man. Straight chocolate brown hair, ice blue eyes and lips pressed together with worry. Yahiko fought the urge to do as he said, but it was hard, almost impossible.

'_Don't fight me boy, it is urgent' _The man added his strange accent was thick and a bit difficult for the boy to understand. This time Yahiko felt his feet move to the car despite his attempts to fight it.

"Petre, do not frighten the boy," rang a soft, soothing voice from the back seat. The spoken voice broke the compulsive urge in Yahiko and the boy froze in his tracks. He turn to run but the second voice stopped him. "Wait! Do not go. You have the scent of other Carpathians on you; we feel their protection over you. We can never harm you. We are in need of help." The voice begged.

Yahiko knew better, he should run back to Sano's house for help. But if they were Vampires, he would never make it. Against his better judgment, he turned back to the car. If he was going to die, he would at least look them in the eye. But the boy was surprised to see the face of the man now gone, replaced now with a face of a young woman. She was painfully beautiful. Her hair was as black as coal and was full of small curls. Her eyes forest green and her skin was the softest of peach. Light burned under her skin, like glittering sun rays. It was obvious to Yahiko, this was a Carpathian female. Tomoe and Kaoru glittered brightly too. These were no vampires.

… . .

"Sano, do you think I could be of some help to your children?" Megumi asked as she wandered about the front room of his home. Sano lounged on the sofa, just happy to be back in his home. He needed to go out however, for he had yet to feed. But for now, he wanted to stay with his mate.

"I think you could do wonders, Kitsune. You have great power locked up inside of you. You just have to find out how to unleash-" but Sano didn't have a chance to finish. He felt a human running to his home, he only had a moment to scan the human, finding it to be Yahiko. There were no safeguards on the house yet, thankfully; for the boy burst though the front door and bolted across the foyer to the den.

"Sano!" the boy shouted, bending over to gasp for air.

Megumi whirled around from the paintings and Sanosuke jumped to his feet. "Yahiko, what's the matter?" Megumi rushed to his side, helping him stand as he gulped for air.

"Th-They need…help." The boy panted.

"Who?" Megumi pushed his sweaty hair from his face and helped him over to the sofa. "Who needs help Yahiko?" She looked up at Sano for help but he was not watching them. His eyes turned hard and serious as he gazed out the front door. Megumi turned her wide eyes to the door and gasped. There in the doorway was a man and woman. They were both tall and elegantly dressed. He in black pants and a deep wine colored long-sleeve shirt, she in a matching wine red dress that hit her ankles and also had long sleeves. She felt Sano on alert, his body tight like a loaded spring ready to explode. But he controlled himself.

"Welcome," Sano said. He nodded to the couple. "I'm Sanosuke and this is my lifemate Megumi" he moved to stand next to her, his hand resting on the sofa back behind her.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to intrude." the male said, returning the nod. "I'm Petre and this is my lifemate Sonia and this…is my son."

Megumi noticed the small bundle of blankets in the female's arms. She suddenly realized who they were. "Oh, my god." Megumi shot to her feet. "You are the couple who came to see Aoshi." Sano reached out and pulled her to his side.

"Yes. The woman said. "But our son is in trouble, we can not travel any further. When we noticed the boy with the protection of a Carpathian over him, we asked him to take us to the closest Carpathian. I know there are a few of you in this area. Can you help us?"

"I'll contact Aoshi, he'll come straight here." Sano fell deep into his mind, searching for the blood tie to the Dark One.

Megumi watched as Sano fell silent and left his side to usher the couple in the room. Yahiko, now recovered quickly moved out of the way so the pair could sit on the sofa. Megumi could not believe how much grace and beauty the pair possessed. It was almost painful to look at such beauty. Even though they were in such distress over their child, they never let the feeling of peace and serenity leave them. But Megumi could feel fear boiling between them.

Sonia turned to Megumi, "Aoshi contacted us last night to tell us of a new female who had healing powers. This is you?"

Megumi was taken aback. "Well I am a doctor for humans. But I did help Sanosuke a little. Nothing really to call me a healer. Not like Aoshi, never." Megumi rambled on even as Sonia pulled away the layers of blanket from the baby. "Oh god." Megumi covered her mouth with her hands and felt tears instantly. Under the blanket was a tiny baby. He had small tuffs of black hair and the soft blue eyes of all babies. But what was shocking about the child was that he was thin. Far too thin to be alive. His little arms and legs were like tiny sticks. His bony hands curled uselessly. And his ribs showed, even with his clothes on. His tiny chest heaved as if he couldn't breathe.

"My baby is starving, he can not eat anything, and I can not even feed him milk from my own breast" the mother explained. For the first time, her voice cracked and her tone lifted in panic. Her lifemate turned and wrapped his arm around his mate calming her down.

"We've been giving the boy our own energy to help keep him alive. But it is not enough. Sonia would have been in danger if I allowed her to freely give the infant what he needed. If you can help while we wait for the Dark healer….please…try."

The look in their eyes pained Megumi. She reached out to Sano for support and felt him embrace her in her mind. _'I can't do anything Sano…'_ she wailed.

'_Hush Kitsune, remember when you helped me after you woke me up? When you were in my body? You can do the same for this child. I can not, for I do not have the healing power like that of Aoshi. I can only go so far. You and Aoshi can actually travel into the body and heal it from the inside. It is an amazing gift that is rare in our people.'_ He wanted Megumi to explore her powers, yet he was torn. It was a dangerous thing to do; it took a tremendous amount of energy.

'_Should I try?'_ Megumi desperately wanted to do something, anything. It was hard for her, being a doctor and seeing such suffering and not be able to help. _'What if I do something wrong?' _

'_Instinct will help you. Aoshi is on his way, but it will take a few minutes, he is far from here. The couple was not expected so soon. I will be there to help you Kitsune, if you wish to try.' _

Megumi turned back to the pair. They watched her silently, knowing she was communicating with Sano. The baby kept still and silent in his mother's arms. He did not have the strength to move or cry. It hurt Megumi in a place she had never felt pain before. She did not want this poor baby to die before he had a chance to live. "I want to help." She confessed. Hope was instantly restored, the couple visible relaxed, their eyes showing gratitude. Megumi felt the need to explain. "I'm not Carpathian, but they say I have healing powers, I've only done it once before and I'm not sure it will work again... but… I will try. At least until Aoshi comes."

"We would be grateful for any help." Petre said, exhaustion was in his voice and signs of wear were on his pale face in the form of fine lines and wrinkles. The mother looked just as tired. Sonia offered the baby to Megumi.

Megumi felt an overwhelming surge of nervousness as she took the baby, blanket and all in her arms. The child weighed no more than the blanket he was in, and Megumi wanted to break down and cry as the child swung his eyes to the stranger now holding him. Only having Sano in her mind kept her composed. "What is his name?" She asked the mother.

"Dorin." Sonia replied.

"Dorin." Megumi carefully rested her hand on the chest of the baby, feeling his heart beat between the ribs. She closed her eyes remembering the feeling of when Sano held her tightly, needing her to regain his power. The warm feeling returned to her body, she felt herself getting lighter and knew she was doing something right. The darkness melted away and suddenly Megumi found herself inside the tiny baby. She could hear his heart struggling for every beat, hear his cells crying out, dying from starvation.

Sano watched his lifemate closely. She grew transparent, yet still held the child. It was as if Megumi had turned into a ghost. He was confident in her abilities, yet knew how timid she was about dealing with their children would hold her back. He needed to help guild her until she felt sure enough to take over. _'Kitsune, his heart is struggling, you must stabilize it first.'_ He offered.

'_Right right.'_ Megumi agreed, knowing it was an obvious choice. _'I know what I'm doing Sanosuke!'_ she snapped a moment later as an after thought. She started to travel to the tiny heart. _'Thank you, though._' She added softly, grateful for his help. She moved though damaged arteries and veins all the while sensing that the baby knew of her presence inside of him. She felt rather than heard Sano talk to the child, telling him that she was a healer and was trying to help him. The child was reassured. It still amazed Megumi that the infant understood.

His heart was a mess of dead, dying and starving cells. The valves in the four chambers of the heart were weak. It made moving the blood a struggle. Megumi focused on those first. She felt small threads of energy flow from her and into the small valves feeding the starving cells, saving the dying ones and growing cells in place of the dead ones. The white, glowing threads of energy weaved in and out, healing everything they touched. When the energy was used up, new threads appeared. It was amazing for Megumi to watch. Whenever she spotted a cell in trouble, the threads moved to that area.

Sano felt Aoshi touch his mind and see what he was seeing. Aoshi analyzed the baby though Megumi by way of Sano. _'Allow me to speak with Megumi.'_ Aoshi demanded. Sano touched Megumi's mind and Aoshi spoke to both of them. _'The child is drained of almost all his energy. Even his body has run out of fuel to feed his demanding cells.'_

'_Yeah, I can see that. Is that you Aoshi?'_ Megumi replied, not bothering to find out how he was talking to her. All her thoughts went into her work.

'_You must give the child more energy. Focus on those lines of energy, make them bigger.' _

Megumi didn't want to argue. He was the world famous healer, she was back to being a med student. Megumi watched as the threads moved to the heart and artery cells. She envisioned the glowing threads becoming thick, like yarn. Instantly Megumi felt the pull as energy was being sucked out of her by these yarn size strings of light. They healed more cells at once, and fed the healthy ones as well. The heart was no longer struggling; it now beat with a strong, steady rhythm. But there were other organs to worry about. The lungs, stomach, kidneys and liver were all in danger. The brain was in good shape; most likely it was what was protected most by the parents.

… . .

Seven minutes went by since Megumi started, and Sano began to worry. He felt Megumi weaken as more and more of her energy was being pumped into the baby. Her semisolid form looked tired; he could see lines of wear on her face. Petre tore his eyes from his baby and looked over at Sano.

"If it becomes too much, save your female." He said.

Sano was surprised. "But the baby, Megumi wouldn't allow the child to slip away."

"It is unfair to ask you to put your lifemate in danger for us." Sonia added. "She weakens, we can all feel it. I do not want her to be as ill as our child."

"Alright." Sano agreed as he stepped up to Megumi. His healing powers were not as great as the other males, but he would lend Megumi his power and energy to replace what she was using for the baby. He would not let her fail. He set his hand on her semi-solid shoulder and was shocked to feel just how weakened she had become. Quickly he let his power flow into her. Only a minute went by before Aoshi showed up in a wave of dark powerful mist.

Without a word, Aoshi set his hand on Megumi's other shoulder and also went transparent as he flowed into both her body and the body of the child. _'Megumi, you are growing weak, you must let me take over.'_ Aoshi demanded, using the common path of communication.

'_Absolutely not._' Megumi shot back, not wanting to be bothered as she worked. _'I'm not going to give up. You'll just have to help out.'_

Aoshi sighed. There was no time to argue with the woman. The child was slipping away despite Megumi's work. _'His cells are using up the energy almost as fast as you can give it to them. You have to get ahead of the deterioration._'

Megumi was shocked to find what Aoshi said was true. A quick look back at the heat showed that it was starting to deteriorate. She couldn't begin to imagine what kind of energy the boy would need to survive. But then she felt Aoshi take over. His power surged though her like a wave of blue-white fire.

Immediately the yarn size threads of energy turned into thick bolts of pure power. Megumi felt the pull of such power from her head to her toes. _'Careful!_' she gasped out. _'You'll hurt the baby with so much at once.'_ It was like charging a watch battery with a bolt of lightning.

Sano was there, monitoring her heart and breathing. He calmed her when she needed to focus most. _'Everything is alright Kitsune, Aoshi knows what he is doing. You are a student again, you must learn the healing ways of our people.'_

'_Children are resilient._' Aoshi said with coolness. _'Just observe for a moment.' _

Megumi struggled to pay attention as wave after wave of pure hot power rushed though her and into the baby. The bolts of power shattered like fireworks into a million little threads that the shriveled, dying cells instantly absorbed. But it was working. The cells that were mended were staying healthy and they were catching up to the rest of the dying cells so that they no longer sucked up the energy they needed from other healthy cells. Megumi helped Aoshi divert the threads of power to cells that needed them most. She was amazed at how meticulous Aoshi was. He checked his work twice, three times before moving on to a new area. He left no detail unstudied, not a single cell went forgotten. Slowly they moved throughout the baby. His intestines were a mess and there they spent most of their time and power. The problem, it seemed stemmed from this area. They baby could not absorb what it needed from his food thus he slowly starved to such a near death state.

… . .

Sano was forced to pull away. His body became solid again as he staggered back. He had yet to feed and the energy needed to heal was a major tax on his system. His own cells cried out for nourishment. His hunger was almost painful.

"Here." Petre stepped forward, rolling up his sleeve to expose his wrist. "Take what I offer."

But Sano grabbed his wrist before he could cut a wound into himself. "No Petre." It was rude to refuse such an offer but Sano knew the man had little energy to spare. "You are not at full power. You yourself have become starved from feeding your child your own power throughout this trip. I can not, will not take what you offer me, you need it for yourself." Petre looked ready to argue, but Sano cut him off. "Think of your lifemate." Should she have need of him, if things got worse, he would have to be at full power.

Petre turned his dark eyes to his mate. She sat next to Megumi, being careful not to touch the healers or her child so as to not distract them. She chanted the ancient healing chant in their native tongue. Her words in perfect sync with the Dark One's chanting. The young Carpathian was right. He needed to be strong for his mate….for his child. "Then you must go out and feed this night."

"I can't leave Megumi. What if she needs me?" the thought of leaving her in such a dangerous moment was terrifying. What if something bad happened to the baby? What if she couldn't find her way back to her own body?

"Think of your mate." Petre said in echo of his earlier words. "She will be in great need of blood after this. It is taxing on her system. Even I can feel the cry of hunger from her. You must be ready to give her what she needs. You must go out and feed."

'_He is right Sanosuke.'_ Aoshi boomed loudly in his mind. _'Go now, I'll make sure nothing happens to Megumi.'_ His tone left nothing open for argument. One rarely disobeyed Aoshi, but Sano found it near impossible to leave Megumi's side. Everyone was right though. He would not be able to help Megumi if he himself didn't even have the strength. Cursing and balling his hands into fists, he dissolved into mist and rushed out of the house.

… . .

Megumi moved through every inch of the organs trying to find why they would not take in nutrients. But she found no clue. She didn't even know what she was looking for. She felt Aoshi along side her checking all her work and giving suggestions on how to better use her new found powers. Megumi took all the help the man had to give her. This was not something she learned in med school. Finally they had combed every inch of the child. Aoshi checked the work yet again before he gently guided Megumi's life force from the child.

Megumi felt herself flow back into her body and was instantly hit with a wave of exhaustion. She would have dropped the baby had the mother not been there to take the child from her. Megumi slumped against the sofa and an arm reached around her and helped her sit upright. She leaned against the warm body and watched as Aoshi also stumbled away. Lines were etched in his face, his blue-black hair was dusted with white and grey. But what startled Megumi the most was that blood dripped from his face. Tiny red beads dotted his forehead and gathered at his temples to drip down the sides of his face. As if he was sweating blood.

'_He is Kitsune.'_ Said the person holding her upright. Megumi didn't have the strength to turn her head. She just let her eyes move as she merged her mind with his. _'Don't worry, Aoshi is not in any danger.' _

'_The baby?'_ even in her mind, all Megumi could muster up was soft mumbling. Sano smiled at her and gently turned her on the sofa so that she could see the baby. Sonia held out the bundle. Inside the baby was alert and moving. His tiny body was plumper now that his starving cells had been fed, but he was still painfully thin. He cooed softly, the first sound he had made all night. Megumi looked up at the mother. She had red tears in her eyes. Her gratitude was tangible, like a warm blanket being wrapped around her. Petre fell to one knee by his mate and gazed upon his child as if it were the first time he set eyes on the infant.

"The child will be able to live off this boost of energy for about a week." Aoshi informed them. "After a week, his body will have used up all the power Megumi and I gave him. He needs to eat in order to keep his digestive system stimulated."

"But food is harsh on his system. He is in such pain when he eats." Sonia protested, clutching her child to her chest. "What can we do? What is there to feed him?"

"My friend, Kenshin and his lifemate have recently became parents of twins, a male and female." Aoshi started. "They had the same problem as you do with your infant."

"They are blessed with such a gift." Petre said.

"Yes, they are. With my help, and with much trial and error, they have come up with a combination of solid, semi-solid, and liquid foods that has kept the children strong. They are now past the danger point. They will insist on sharing this information with you." Aoshi turned to Sano. "We shall leave you two. Feed and care for your mate Sanosuke. Her system has been taxed. I tried to replace much of her lost energy with my own, but she needs blood."

"Blood?" Megumi tried to sit up, but Sano's iron bar grip kept her firmly glued against his chest. "Why would I need that?"

"You have been working hard for a long while. Can you not feel your hunger?" Sano said, his lips close to her ear so that his voice tickled her neck.

Megumi swung her eyes over to a clock on wall and was shocked to see that nearly four hours had past. It hadn't seemed that long, maybe and hour or so. No wonder Megumi felt sick with exhaustion.

Aoshi nodded in approval. "Yahiko, will you come with us?" He turned to the boy who planted himself in a sofa chair and had hardly moved in hours. His eyes were wide and darting from one Carpathian to another, hands clamped over the arms of the chair.

"No, no. I'll walk." The boy shot to his feet.

"It is very late." Aoshi stated softly.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head a bit. Pretty heavy stuff ya know?" Yahiko fixed his shirt and bowed his head slightly to Sano and Megumi. "See ya later."

Yahiko was near a man now and Aoshi respected his choice. He nodded to the boy. "I'll let Kaoru know you are on your way." He turned and headed outside to wait for the new couple.

Petre helped his mate to his feet and turned his dark eyes to Megumi. "I will be in debt to you for all time. There is no way to express the gratitude I feel."

Megumi managed to smile. "I'm a doctor, it's my job."

Petre stepped forward and shook hands with Sano, grasping his arm just below the elbow. Sano mirrored the grasp. "Go in peace, and know you have friends here." Sano said. "Forgive me for not seeing you out." He was not moving from his place on the sofa. Megumi hardly had any strength and he would not leave her side.

"We understand completely." Petre replied as he saw himself and his mate and child to the door and softly shut the door behind them.

… . .

Megumi sagged against Sano. "I've never experience anything like that before. I could see every cell; hear their calls of pain and hunger. Sano it was horrible."

"Shh, Shh." Sano pulled her close to him and petted her hair. "It's alright, Kitsune. You did a wonderful job."

Megumi closed her eyes, unable to hold in her emption any longer. " I wish I could have done more. If Aoshi hadn't come…" A soft sob escaped and she hid her face against his chest.

"You were amazing." Sano fought back the panic he felt at the sight of female tears. "Aoshi said you were a wonderful healer, even for a human. You just need to learn more. But the skill is there."

"But not the power, not the instinct. It was as if Aoshi knew what was going to happen before it happened and knew just how to fix it. I never felt so helpless. I'm a doctor, I shouldn't be helpless."

"Megumi." Sano said in a stern voice. "You were not helpless."

Megumi sniffled, turning her head to look up at him. "If I was Carpathian, I could have done more." That child would have died if Aoshi didn't show up when he did. She knew she didn't know anything about these people. There was no reason for that child to starve. There was nothing wrong, nothing keeping his body from absorbing what it needed from food. It was like his body just gave up trying. Why? Aoshi seemed to know. She wanted to know too. "Many Carpathian children die like that? They just can't find out why?"

Sano nodded. "It hasn't always been like that. I was told that there was a time when children had the same chance of living as humans. Sometimes a better chance. But then something happened. They just wouldn't live past their first birthday. And the number of female births dropped almost to nothing. Then the wars started and many Carpathians died. We were hunted down by people thinking we were evil. The vampires took advantage of it and attack us as well. Whole families were burned in their homes. The population never recovered." He kissed the top of her head. "But there is still hope. We see it in the faces of our children, as rare as they are."

"I want to help." Megumi said with a shaky voice, pushing away from Sano so she could look up at him. "I want to be Carpathian so I can help. I know I'll live long enough and have the power to do something. I can't just sit by knowing innocent children are dying without reason."

"Shh Kitsune. There is time enough to talk about that. Right now you need blood to regain your strength." Sano pulled away to cut a line across his wrist.

Megumi found her eyes locking on to the red line of blood as it welled up in the wound, hunger beating at her insides. "W-will drinking your blood turn me?"

Sano gently placed his hand on the back of her head and raised his bleeding wrist to her mouth. "No, we have to exchange blood. I just need you to feel better before you make such a decision. Now drink." He demanded softly, gently pushing at her mind. In her weakened state, she couldn't help but comply. Megumi nearly collapsed against him as her mouth found the wound. Sano sucked in his breath and held it, trying to control his own hunger as his lifemate drank from him.

His warrior blood worked quickly and Megumi felt his power flow though her veins, warming her from the inside out. She let her tongue run along the cut before she pulled away. She watched as the wound stopped bleeding but didn't close. "I guess I don't have that ability yet." She sat up, and reluctantly pulled away from Sano.

The man only smiled, keeping his eyes on her as he ran his tongue over the wound. It closed completely and faded away to nothing. "Soon Kitsune. You will have all the powers of a Carpathian and more."

Megumi felt herself smiling. "What kind of powers?"

Sano's smile was a flash of white teeth. "Come. I want to show you something." He wrapped his arms around Megumi, cradling her to him like a child. Megumi felt wind rush by her and an instant later she found herself out side on the roof of Sanosuke's home. Megumi half expected the feeling of leaving her stomach behind. Yet there was no such sensation. It felt normal. Sano didn't set her down; instead he continued to hold her gently as they gazed up at the night sky.

"This." Sano whispered, his voice hardly a breath against her cheek. "All the power of the night, the power of nature and all her forces." He took a deep breath of the cool night air. His body seemed to grow, as if he took in strength and energy from the fresh air.

Megumi blinked up at the stars as they twinkled back down at her. The night was beautiful, she had to admit, but her mind was on other things. Like this man that suddenly fell into her life. How was it that she, a lady doctor, have such an adventure thrust upon her? She rested her head against his warm chest, feeling his heart beat, knowing her heart beat followed his.

Sano suddenly tightened his grip, just slightly. It was her only warning.

The pair shot up in the air, straight up. Megumi opened her mouth to scream but the rushing air stole her voice. She clamped her watering eyes shut and kept Sano in a death grip. The Carpathian only smiled as he continued further past the clouds. Here the air was cooler, everything was quiet.

Sano slowed to a stop and hovered in mid air just above a fluffy cloud. Megumi shrieked, slapping him across the shoulder a few times. "You jerk! Couldn't you give me any sort of a warning!?" She nearly strangled him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. They were high, very high.

"Don't worry Kitsune, I'm not going to drop you." His laughter sounded like deep purring in his chest. It vibrated into Megumi, into her very core and relaxed her. "How about we go on a trip?" his shark like smile flashed in the moonlight.

Megumi eyed him. "Now? What kind of a trip?" The gentle, cold breeze made her hair dance, yet she didn't feel cold. Was Sano keeping her from feeling the elements?

"Just fly around for a bit." He grinned. "Give you a taste of what it is like to be a Carpathian."

Megumi's first reaction was to refuse. This was ridiculous as well and dangerous. But something else inside of Megumi wanted a taste of his world. She needed a break after what had just happened. Just being outside was enough to melt the stress away. Besides, they were high up, who would see them?

'_We are invisible to human eyes anyway, Kitsune.' _His words danced across her mind.

Well that settled it. Megumi smiled and nodded gently.

"Okay, here we go." With that Sano started across the sky. Slow at first, giving Megumi the chance to gaze down at the tiny world below them. The city glittered below them as the stars did above. It was so beautiful, Megumi couldn't find the words to express it.As Sano picked up speed as they left the city and into the countryside. It was dark here, and far more silent than Megumi could have imagined. They were like birds.

'_We can transform into many types of birds. Would you like to see?'_ Sano asked.

Megumi nodded with a smile, thinking they were going to land for this spectacle but to Megumi's horror, Sano faded into a mist right in front of her. The woman gasped as her arms held nothing, but she didn't fall, the mist held her up. Only a moment past, but Megumi felt like it was forever before a creature burst through the silvery mist.

This time Megumi did fall, but only for a moment. Large, deadly talons wrapped around her arms and held her. She looked up at the largest bird she had ever seen. A raptor. The bird blinked down at her with one eye before letting her go. Megumi felt her heart slam to a stop as she felt herself falling, but again, she only fell for a moment. Sano dived down and flared open his wings just under Megumi, catching her on his back. Megumi landed hard. Even though Sano was a bird, he was solid.

Megumi's breaths came in heaving gulps, and it took a while for the woman to settle down. "Stop!" She never thought he would change in the air with her. She should have seen that coming. His mind brushed hers, wrapping her in warm reassurance. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Megumi scowled down at the feathered back of the animal. But it was hard to be upset with him. That's just how Sano was… anything to ruffle her feathers, so to speak. With a laugh, Megumi stretched her arms open as she rode the back of the bird. Sano had a huge wingspan and he glided every so gently in the night sky. He flew in gentle, lazy circles moving ever closer to the earth.

Megumi's laughter made Sano want to cry. She felt so free, not bound by the worries of her human life. He wished he could make Megumi laugh like that forever. He wanted to give her the world, and all that was in it. He wanted to explore every inch of it just as they were at that moment.

The ground was coming up fast. A small grassy field before a forest of closely growing trees. Megumi held on to Sano, gripping the large feathers on his back gently so as to not pull them out. Megumi half expected the landing to be bumpy and awkward at best with her on his back. But as always, Sano did something Megumi would have hardly expected.

Sano slowed, reaching forward with his talons as if to land, but he never touched the ground. Instead, he burst into mist yet again and when they landed, Megumi was now on the back of a large chocolate brown wolf. The beast used the momentum of the landing and kept running. The two vanished in to the forest. Megumi now held tight to thick fur as the wolf silently padded his way though the forest.

He maneuvered though the trees with an amazing speed. Megumi gazed around in awe. Even though the forest was dark, and they moved at such a speed; Megumi could see every little twig and leaf on the forest floor. She could hear the sounds of smaller animals scurry out of the way. It was if the forest was coming to life all around her.

Suddenly Sano slowed as the trees thinned out and the pair burst from the forest and into a clearing. A small grassy valley with a small stream fed lake nestled in the center. The water was still was glass, but glittered in the moonlight. Megumi nearly gasped at the sight.

Sano slowed to a stop and Megumi slipped off the beast and back on to her shaky legs. Her eyes never leaving the sight of the water. She felt it as Sano shifted back into his human form. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was that?" he asked, obviously smug, knowing she was still dizzy from it all.

"Wonderful." Megumi managed in a dreamy voice. A split moment later her eyes flashed. "But don't get cocky." She snapped.

Sano only laughed as they settled on the grassy hill. Sano sat, pulling Megumi to sit in front of him and lean her back against his chest. Together they gazed out at the lake.

"It's beautiful." Megumi said in a soft voice, not wanting to break the spell. They were in their own little world were they would not be bothered by the Organization or the thought of dying children.

"You are beautiful, Megumi." Sano kissed her ear, feeling heat rush to her face at his compliment.

"And you are criminal." Megumi said with a smile. He was a criminal, everything he did, his smile, kiss, his touch, the way he spoke to her in that deep throaty voice, it was illegal. He should be locked up far away from females.

"Nothing can keep me from you." Sano pushed all thoughts of being locked away from her mind.

Megumi smiled despite herself. She felt like a teenager, sitting in the dark with this man. Everything he said weaved a spell over her. She had never sat in the dark as teenager with a boy. All her thoughts had been on her studies. She wanted to make something of herself. She wanted to be important, she wanted to feel important. Trusting that feeling to a male was a bad idea. But Sano made her feel important. As if every little thing she did was the center of his world. Her smile faded a little as she snuggled closer to him for warmth.

"I was afraid." She admitted, her head tipped up to the stars.

"I know Kitsune. I know." Sano kissed her exposed neck. "Death is terrifying sometimes, to humans."

"Not to Carpathians?" Megumi turned to look at Sano.

The man shrugged. "We see death all around us. Most of the time it is by our own hands that someone or something dies."

"And you are not afraid of it?" Megumi was not afraid of death, not her own death.

"I fear for others." Sano mirrored her very feelings. "I did not fear for myself when I woke on that metal table a few days ago. I feared for you. I feared for that child, his life was almost cut short, and he may still be in danger."

Megumi felt his arms tighten around her, as if trying to shield her. "What does death do to Carpathians?" Megumi wondered out loud, remembering Sano saying something about males turning vampire when their lifemate dies. "What happened to Saitou when his wife died?"

"Must we talk about this right now?" Sano smiled. "I bring you all the way out here and all you wanna do is talk about death?"

He was teasing her, but Megumi felt very serious. "I want to know. I want to know more about you and your kind. I want to know everything. I need to do something; I can just sit around and watch these children suffer." She turned back to the lake so that he would not see her tears.

Sano paused. Finally, his lifemate accepted his kind. She was willing to learn everything, no matter how crazy it might sound. "It would take a long time to tell you everything Kitsune." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He just could not stop kissing her. "Let me show you my life, through my eyes." He said suddenly. "That way, you can learn all about me too."

"What do I have to do?" Megumi was unsure.

"Merge your mind with mine. You will read my thoughts, feel what I feel, see and hear what I do. My memories will become yours." He smiled, "do not worry. I will help you."

"Okay." Megumi nodded. She reached out with her mind, following the invisible link between them. She gently touched his mind, and felt him shudder. Thinking she had done something wrong, Megumi tried to pull away, but Sano drew her in deeper into his mind until she was unsure where her body ended and his began. What that grass she smelled, or was it something Sano could smell? She saw herself through his eyes. A beautiful woman sitting in the dark. The moonlight reflecting off her black hair and making her pale skin glow. Was this how Sano saw her?

'_Of course Kitsune.'_ His voice thundered loudly, he was just as whisper. _'Ready?'_

Megumi felt nervous. Or was it Sano who felt nervous? It didn't matter. '_Ready.'_

* * *

a/n Woot, there goes another chapter! Next chapter, we get a look into Sano's past and find out why He and Saitou are such enemies, and why Saitou is such a meanie-head.

P.S. Oh I updated my profile, here I will keep track of the progress of all my stories (including the future "My Love" series." I will try and update it at least twice a month so take a look often. :)


	10. Trip to the Past

A/n Wow thanks for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter. They were so great. I'm sorry I'm a bit late in updating. I had some issues last week. I won't go into details, lets just say it involved a 6 hours on the road, a hospital, and a day off from work. It took me all week to get back into the swing of things. I didn't get this chapter proof-read by anyone else but myself, so I'm sure there's a few stupid errors floating around. I won't keep you any longer…on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan.

I give this chapter a PG rating.

* * *

Chapter 10

Megumi felt like she was being sucked though a small tunnel. A tunnel lined with flashes of images, memories. Snippets of sounds could be heard. Voices, male and female, young and old. There were screams, both evil and afraid. Megumi felt dull pain, knowing it was an only a memory from Sano. Sano must be taking her way back, back to his earliest memories. She should have been afraid, but Sano was always there in the back of her mind.

Suddenly Megumi stopped. It felt as if she landed on her feet with a thud, even though she was not in her body. Where was she? Megumi was standing next to a dirt road lined with people. Dozens of people, both well dressed and beautiful as well as people dressed in rags, and fearful. Humans and Carpathians, Megumi realized. This must be a memory from hundreds of years ago, maybe even a thousand. Megumi tried to look around to see what was going on, but she couldn't.

'_You are seeing though my eyes, Kitsune. When I was just a kid. Maybe two years old. We are in the home country, Romania. Near the Carpathian mountains.'_ Sano's voice whispered to her.

Megumi watched as her vision swung upwards. She was surprised to find herself looking and a much younger Kenshin. He was holding her hand. Well, he was holding Sano's hand, but Megumi was in Sano's body. Kenshin looked very much the same. His hair was a bit shorter, and it was braided. His eyes were clear and bright, even though there was sadness there. In his other arm he held a bundle. A baby Megumi realized. Not a few months old.

'_Kenshin just came of age. Still a child in the eyes of most. His parents were killed in battle, leaving him to care for his infant sister. My parents were killed in the same battle. Kenshin took me in to protect me, like a brother. He still has his emotions, it was always a wonder to me how he held it together so well. I wonder how Tomoe and I held out so well. Even though I was a toddler, and Tomoe a few months old, we both knew our parents were gone.' _

'_That's so sad.'_ She felt Sano shake his head.

'_Don't be sad Kitsune, It happened a very long time ago. Oh, watch this.'_

'_Are you going to narrate through all this?'_ Megumi smiled. _'Makes it feel like story time.'_

She felt Sano smile. _'I will inform you now and again. Just relax, watch and listen._'

Megumi watched in Sano's toddler body as he moved his eyes to the group of people walking in the dirt road. Men, powerful men. Mostly Carpathians. They walked with heads high, weapons strapped to their belts.

'_They are the last to head out into battle. A last ditch effort to save our race and our human friends and family.'_ Megumi was saddened as she watched the men. She had a feeling not many of them returned. How many of the people along the road were watching their father, or brother, best friend, or husband going off to war?

Suddenly there was a commotion among the people. A murmur of hushed conversation that suddenly fell silent. _Everyone_ was silent. Megumi watched as the progression passed by, and the object of everyone's surprise came into view. Near the end of the line of warriors were two Carpathians. A Male, and a Female. They weren't dressed for battle. The male was tall, painfully beautiful and cruel looking. He had long black hair that hung freely. He wore black leather and had a single long sword at his belt. A green and black cape hung from his shoulders to snap silently at his heels. The female was dressed in white. Her gown was made of a thin flowy material that made her look surreal. She glowed under the moonlight, making the dress glitter. Her hair was light brown and her eyes large and gentle.

'_Who are they?'_ Megumi asked in a hushed whisper, as if the people would hear her.

'_The Twins.'_ Sano replied, equally in awe. _'The last known male-female set of twins born to Carpathians.'_ The twins past by Sano, Megumi felt terror; the male was dangerous, murderous. And she felt reassurance, motherly love, and safety, from the female.

'_They were ancients, two of the oldest Carpathians. No one really knew just how old they were. Not even their little brother…Aoshi, whose parents died a few years after he was born.'_ Sano narrated reverently. _'Both were without mates, which was unheard of for their age. The male should have turned vampire long ago. The female should have been mated with a male to produce children until her real mate could be found. It was rumored that they were actually lifemates. That the only reason he was not vampire was because of her, and why another male didn't clam the female was because of him.' _

'_What are their names?_'

'_Most call them Lord Amakusa and Lady Magdaria. But the elders called them simply Shougo and Sayo Muto. Sometimes the humans called them Son of God and Holy Mother.' _

Sounded important, Megumi thought as she watched with Sano's eyes as Lady Magdaria glanced over at Sano and smiled gently at him. All fear, all worry was washed away and Megumi felt herself wrapped in a warm blanket of love. The air hummed and smelled of flowers. It brought tears to her eyes. Then, as the woman looked away, it was gone.

'_What happened to them?_' Megumi almost didn't want to know.

'_No one knows. They did help turn around the war. Many of the main enemies, human and vampire were killed by Amakusa. Magdaria saved many humans and Carpathians with her powers. But they vanished just as the wars were ending. Some thought they died, others figured they walked into the sunrise. There are rumors that they are still around. Somewhere. '_

Megumi was relived. She didn't want to hear the fate of such amazing people turned out to end terribly.

The memory swirled, and again Megumi felt herself floating. When her feet touched the ground she found it to be very unsteady. They were on a small boat close to land. The sun had set long ago but the sky was still orange. Again Megumi wanted to look around but she was at the mercy of Sano's memory. She felt herself being lifted up from behind and Megumi was shocked to find Saitou take young Sano tightly in his arms and transfer him from the boat and onto land.

Just like Kenshin, Saitou looked pretty much the same. His hair was far longer and his face was gentle and impassive. Nothing like the scowl and wrinkled bows he had today.

'_Saitou is just a bit older than Kenshin, but already very experienced in battle. He was already suffering the lost of most of his emotions by this time. A very bad sign for a male.'_ Sano said thoughtfully as his boy self turned out to the sea.

Now Megumi saw Kenshin in travel clothing handing over the bundle of blankets that held his sister to Saitou. Behind them, she spotted a large ship with three masts. _'How long were you on that ship?_'

'_Almost three months. A quick trip, considering the Carpathians kept a constant breeze in the sails to cut down travel time.' _

'_Still, that's a very long time. I can't believe Kenshin's baby sister survived, how hard it is to keep them healthy and all._' She couldn't imagine the worry Kenshin must have felt.

'_Kenshin was clever, plus he had Aoshi to help him along the trip._' Sano reassured. _'But it was taxing on the older ones. They had to keep as much soil with them as possible to help them rejuvenate every day.' _

Again the memory faded. Megumi whirled around in the vortex or visions. She caught snippets of Sano's memories. One where a teenage Sano had transformed into a bird for the first time and was attempting to make his first landing. Sano gracefully glided down to a tree, talons stretched out to catch a branch. But he missed the branch completely and ended up flying into the trunk of the tree. Megumi recognized Kenshin's voice as he roared with laughter somewhere in the tree. Megumi laughed out loud as Sano quickly ushered her past such embarrassing memories of his fledgling years.

But he did show her one Memory from his youth. He was perhaps twenty years old. He stood cocky and arrogant yet protective over a young woman who sat in a dark field. She had beautiful black hair and the kindest eyes Megumi had ever seen. _'This is Tomoe, Kenshin's baby sister. She just turned of age, and I made it my personal mission to keep an eye out for rouge males and vampires.'_ Sano sounded amused at himself. Megumi wondered if Sano could have held his own against a vampire at such a young age.

Tomoe held an acorn in her hand. She talked to it like it was a pet. Megumi watched in fascination as the acorn began to sprout. A tiny stalk and two leaves burst from its hard shell. Small white roots weaved between her delicate fingers.

'_Tomoe has a gift with her voice. She could talk a fish into thinking it was a bird, or a tree to bear fruit in the dead of winter.' _

Megumi continued to watch in amazement at the sapling grew more and more. The leaves growing larger and new leaves curling open. Tomoe then dug at the earth with her free hand and set the tangle of roots upon the soil. Instantly the roots dove into the dark earth and the foot tall sapling shot up until it was almost as tall as Sano. Its soft green trunk was now covered in grey-brown bark. Branches full of leaves reached out and half a dozen tiny blooms sprouted. It seemed a miracle.

'_It is a miracle, Kitsune. All females are miracles. They give life to everything they touch.'_ Sano spoke with such tenderness; Megumi couldn't help feel an ache deep in her heart. '_You have this power within you too Megumi. Every female has different skills, you happen to have tremendous healing powers.'_ Slowly the memory of the beautiful young woman faded.

It must have been hundreds of years later, for Megumi whirled around in visions for a few long moments. Once again her feet touched solid ground and her vision cleared and focused. Sano was no longer a child, but a full grown male Carpathian. He held a weeping woman in his arms. Off in the distance, a small ship was setting sail. Megumi could feel Sano's seething, uncontrollable anger.

'_What's going on?'_ Megumi didn't know who this woman was, she couldn't see her face. Was she Kenshin's sister?

'_No, she is Yaso…Saitou's human wife.'_ Remorse filled his voice and Megumi could feel his grief. She felt him take a deep breath. _'Saitou had known Yaso from when she was just a child. We all did. He grew close to her; she was a bit of a psychic, but not a true one, like you. Her gift was very limited.'_

'_Why would he marry someone who was not his lifemate?'_ Megumi wondered as she watched with Sano's eyes. Kenshin was there as well as Aoshi.

'_While no one can take the place of your true lifemate, there can be substitutes. Because Saitou lost his emotions far sooner than normal, there was a good chance he was gonna turn vampire. Yaso made him feel emotions again, colors. Though I was told later that his emotions were dull and the colors flat. But it was something; it must have given Saitou hope.'_ He paused, unsure if he was ready to share such a horrible memory of himself.

'_Sanosuke, if you can accept me after all that I did to you for two years and potentially coming up with a poison to help hunt your people; I can certainly accept a memory of what you did a hundred years ago.'_ She sent him the feeling of smile.

Sano wrapped himself in her love. It was warm, soothing, nothing he had ever felt before. She accepted him no matter what, just as he accepted her. He was truly blessed. _'Alright.'_ Again he took a breath. _'Yaso was a sickly child, always falling ill and never in good health. Soon after Saitou and Yaso were married, Saitou started wandering off to battles. A rumor of a vampire or rouge shape shifter had him packing up and hunting. He was never home with the poor woman. She became so depressed. It angered me that he would treat such a fragile gift in such a way. Then, Yaso became pregnant, and Saitou left for yet another battle, far away this time. He would be gone for months. Yaso fell to pieces.'_

Megumi watched as Aoshi stepped forward and take the woman from Sano. He spoke to her softly and she instantly calmed, her sobs eased. She looked terribly pale, a sickly blue pale and had limp, short brown hair. And she was very delicate, thin as a whip like Saitou, but half his size. She was shorter than even Kaoru. Yaso looked like a small child tucked under Aoshi's arm.

The image swirled for a moment and focused again. It was early evening; the sun was still peaking over the mountains. They were in the garden in the center of someone's home.

'_This is Saitou's home. Yaso secluded herself here most of the time.'_ Sano walked around the edge of the garden, keeping out of direct sunlight as he watched the woman. She was far along in her pregnancy now. Megumi saw the mound of her stomach, it looked out of place on her rail thin body_. 'She had been sick some time after Saitou left. We knew the birth would be hard for her. To make matters worse, Aoshi was needed in the home lands. Leaving Kenshin, Prince Hiko and I to care and protect the woman. We had sent word to Saitou to come home for weeks, he said he was on his way. Yet there was no sign of him.'_

The woman coughed, it was a rough hacking cough that had Megumi wincing in sympathy. Suddenly, Yaso sucked in her breath, one hand clutching her belly. Yet the coughing prevented her from calling for help. Sano was instantly at her side. The memory faded.

All was dark and silent.

'_Her body was giving out; she went into labor a month early. Hiko had the power to hold off her labor for almost a week. Keeping her in a coma like state, slowing her body down. But it was harmful for the baby, and it didn't last long.'_ Megumi felt as if she was shoved forward. She fell to her knees…no Sano's knees. He was kneeling on the ground chanting the soothing words of the Carpathian healing chant. Across from him was Kenshin doing the same. Between them on a bed roll was Yaso, screaming.

'_We tried to take the pain from her, but her body was too far gone.'_ Sano's voice caught as he tried not to let a sob escaped. He never knew just how upset he was. Only now that he had emotions, did the memory tear at his heart. Megumi had no choice but to watch. Sano and Kenshin held her hands and a large man with dark hair was delivering the baby. He was covered in blood and was kneeling in a slowly growing puddle of blood.

The woman was exhausted. Her body had been weak to begin with, now with the blood loss and so much pain, she couldn't push anymore.

'_Help her Sansuke._' Boomed a clearly authoritative voice in her head. Sano instantly leaned forward, pressing hard on Yaso's swollen belly as she struggled to push. Her screams acting like needles to his body. Sano's breath was ragged, he urged the child to move, to let itself be born. Then in a gush of blood and birth fluids, Sano felt the baby slip. The baby was only partway free but Hiko wrenched the baby from its trap.

"A girl!" The prince shouted to the mother as she instantly burst into tears. Hiko cut the child free and carefully placed her in her mother's trembling arms. Sano had to help her hold the slippery baby. Hiko immediately worked on Yaso, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Lord Saitou will be proud, wont he?" Yaso said in a small childish voice. Her dull, unfocused eyes found Sano's face.

"Yes, you have blessed him with the most wonderful thing in the world Yaso." Sano felt that Saitou had better be happy, or he would kill him with his two bare hands.

Everything went blurry for a faction of a second and Megumi found herself crying as she realized what she was looking at. Yaso was dead.

'_She died an hour later, even though Hiko healed much of her wounds and replaced her blood. Her body was just too far gone.'_ Sano used his mind to touch Megumi, embrace her with his warm love. The event had traumatized Sano, of this she was sure.

'_I was so angry, I had never been so pissed off in my life. I accused Saitou. It was his fault the poor woman suffered and died. I felt he used her just to get a child out of her. She never seemed happy. Saitou flew into a rage at my accusation. His mind had just been torn in half. Now that I look back. I can understand why Saitou wanted to rip a piece of my chest out.' _

'_My God, what happened?'_ Megumi felt Sano gently separating their minds and she was flowing back into her body.

'_There was a fight. Saitou almost killed his daughter._'

"What?!" Megumi shouted as she retuned to her body. Was Saitou the kind of person who would do such a thing?

"It was an accident; I saved the child just as Saitou returned to his senses. He was horrified." Sano smiled ruefully "I guess hearing such words from me and then almost proving my point was too much for him. He never forgave me… ever."

He realized he was crushing Megumi in an embrace. Yet he didn't let her go. There is so much more he wanted to show her. He wanted to share parts of his life that he kept to himself. He knew all about her, now he wanted her to know all about him.

'_In time Sano. The more I meld my mind with yours the more I will learn.'_ Megumi paused. Did she just agree to all this crazy stuff? Megumi smiled, knowing the answer. Yes, yes she did. And she wanted to know more, she wanted to learn everything and what she wanted most of all as Sano.

'_I want you too, Kitsune.'_ Sano set two fingers under Megumi's chin and tipped her face up to his.

'_You'll get that in time too, Rooster head._' Megumi laughed.

Sano smiled brightly. Her laugh was like music, like cool rain in summer. _'You have the most beautiful laugh. You should do it more often.'_ He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek.

'_I haven't had much to laugh about in a while._' Megumi confessed. Being with Sano, she wanted to smile and laugh all the time…she just kept fighting it. She wanted things to stay the same. A normal, calm, completely boring life. Now she was tired of all that. She couldn't imagine a life without Sano now. The male kissed her on her other cheek.

'_You know I'm going to kiss you now?' _Sano's shark-like smile glittered in the moonlight.

"Yes." Megumi's voice was a strangled whisper. Sano's breath danced across her lips for a few agonizing moments before he closed the distance between them. Megumi felt the earth under her shift, the wind kick up, but all her heart and soul went into this kiss. Sano turned Megumi in his arms and crushed her against his chest as he rose into the air. Her heart was loud in her ears, as was Sano's heart. She could hear their blood flowing, the air moving in and out of her lungs.

Higher and higher Sano lifted her into the sky, his hands slowly stroking the fire within her. They didn't stop until they were high above the clouds and the moonlight spilled down on them. Megumi was intoxicating, like an addicting drug that Sano couldn't pull away from. He was so happy that she finally embraced him and his people. He told her things that would have upset her yesterday, but today, she accepted it. Better still, she wanted to be a part of it. He pulled away from her luscious lips and trailed kisses down her throat. Her head fell back as she clutched at his clothing. Sano couldn't help but place his lips over her pulse. His fangs lengthened and he pressed them against her skin, needing, aching for her lifeblood.

He wanted to finish this change, needed it. His body and soul cried out for completeness. Sano forced himself to pull away from her milky pale skin. He struggled for breath and he knew his eyes had melted into a deep black color. "I'm taking you home, and then your mine."

Megumi shivered at the deep rumbling of Sano's voice. As he carried her back across the miles she felt like a giddy teenager again, one being taken for a ride to make-out road. Only they were going to be doing something far more serious than making-out. Megumi clutched at his solid frame, hiding her face against his neck. She was a grown woman, but he made her feel like a pure, untouched school girl.

Sano rushed back home, not wanting to delay any longer than needed. He could have just jumped the distance at once and speed traveled. But he knew Megumi didn't tolerate it well, and the last thing he wanted right now was to make her uncomfortable. His feet touched the roof of his house only for a moment before the pair shimmered into mist. He took her not to his bedroom, or even his underground lair. This transformation was a serious thing, he wanted to make sure Megumi knew what it meant before she jumped up and regretted it later. Whatever she picked, to stay human or to change, he would support her decision, he would stay with her always.

Megumi found herself sitting back on the sofa in the front room. She found she was shaking, her hand, legs, her whole body trembled. Sano caressed her mind, soothing her nerves, commanding her body to relax. She let him take control of her body, wanting him to be there, to do what his body was born to do, to care for his other half. She understood that now that she had been in his mind.

Sano felt pride swell inside him. His lifemate was a true healer. "Megumi, once you become one of us, there is no going back. No sun until your powers grow. You'll have to keep away from everyone with any connection to the Organization."

"I know, I figured as much." She started to tremble. "You'll be with me, right." She suddenly felt foolish. Why was she so afraid? She knew Sano would never let anything bad happen.

"Of course, Kitsune." Sano pulled her back against him. "I can not lie to you Megumi. The transformation is unpleasant. I'm not sure of everything that happens, I know there is pain. Yet I can keep you from feeling most of it." he didn't tell her about the risk of her losing her mind like other females in the past. Megumi was a true psychic like Kaoru and the change should happen without problems. But it was still new and Sano was a fool if he didn't think about what could happen. If she went insane, he would have to take her life and free her soul. Then he would follow her into the afterlife. It was his right as her mate.

"Alright, I want to do this." Was she trying to convince him or herself? Megumi wasn't going to try and fool herself anymore. She wanted Sano, she wanted to be with him. If that meant becoming whatever he was…then so be it. "What do I have to do?"

"There must be three blood exchanges to complete the transformation. We have exchanged blood twice. With this third one, your body will change, organs will shift and transform. Your body will expel all toxins." He held her tightly. There would be such pain, Kenshin had told him.

"I trust you Sano." She whispered against his neck. "I'm not afraid."

Sano wanted to cry, weep for her. She was being so brave, putting all her faith in him to take care of her. Before he could change his mind, he tipped her head to the side and exposed her neck. Hunger slammed into him even though he had just finished feeding. This hunger ran deeper, an ancient, primal hunger. His fangs lengthened and Sano scraped them against the pulse in her neck. His hands drifted over her back, massaging away the stress and anxiety, making her relax. The soft sounds she made as he teased her with his fangs tempted him, made his blood hot, but he held himself back.

He bit down and let her blood flow. His pulse pounded in his head, drowning out all other sounds. Megumi's body froze in his arms for a moment then melted, her soft body forming against his. The beast in him was in ecstasy wanting more, demanding more. He wanted his mate now and nothing would hold him back. Instantly the clothes between them vanished and the pair sat naked on the sofa.

When he was sure he had enough, he ran his tongue to heal the marks and forced himself away. She did not have enough blood for him to feed deeply. Megumi watched him though heavy eyelids as he used his fingernail to cut a line across his chest, just over his heart.

"You have to be sure, Megumi." He growled, his voice more animal than human. His eyes glowed taking in every inch of his mate.

Was this what she wanted? Megumi had never felt the way Sano had made her feel. There was nothing for her back home except an empty apartment. She could help others, live as long as she needed to find answers for the children. And there would be Sano, he would be there for her always.

Megumi felt herself fall forward, her tongue catching the blood that welled up in the wound and pressed her lips against his skin. Her hunger demanded that she feed from him. Almost as soon as it hit her stomach, she felt different. Her stomach warmed and the heat spread in waves across her body. Sano set his large hand on the back of her head to keep her feeding. Megumi tried to ignore the heat as it grew and grew until it was a painful burn in the pit of her stomach that slowly spread to her limbs.

Finally Sano pulled her away and Megumi found herself, not in the living room sofa, but on a bed in a dark room. A dozen candles sputtered to life, giving enough soft light for her to see by. The room was large, but nearly empty with just the bed she sat on, a desk and a punching bag swinging from the ceiling. It seemed to be Sano's room.

"We are underground." Sano explained with a deep, throaty voice. "We sleep better when we are close to the healing earth." But his mind was not on his words. Rather, his eyes devoured his mate as he gently pushed her to lay back on the bed. His need for her was obvious now that he was unclothed, but he didn't let the beast in him free just yet. Already he could see Megumi labor in her breathing, her body slowly growing tighter. The pain had already started.

He said there would be pain, but Megumi didn't know just what kind of pain Sano meant. It was as if her blood had turned to acid. It burned her from the inside out. Hot waves of fire radiated from her chest outward to the tips of her fingers and toes. Something terrible was growing inside her. Megumi could feel it. Her torso felt strange as her organs started to shift, reshape and form themselves.

Sano watched helplessly as his mate's body convulsed in pain. Spasm after spasm ripped cries of pain from Megumi. Sano instantly went inside her mind to block the pain, but found it nearly impossible. As if her mind shut down. Alarmed, Sano held her in his arms. He could feel the pain ripple though her body, feel it grow. She twisted in his arms, jerked from spasms and was instantly drenched in sweat. It had started; her body was rejecting everything it did not need, as Kenshin had explained. The sweat on her skin was really oils and toxins that her body was trying to rid itself of.

Megumi couldn't think, couldn't breath. She didn't know she was screaming with every wave of stabbing pain. She wasn't aware of her body twisting and arching violently from the force of the change. She was only aware of the pain, and of Sano whispering softly in the back of her mind. His voice was like cool water for her overheating body, but the pain kept her from connecting with him. She felt her stomach twist and reform, instantly whatever dinner she had left in her stomach started to come up. She wanted to run to the bathroom before she was sick, but all she was able to do was turn her head away and be sick all over the bed.

Sano held her tightly. Watching that she didn't chock as she coughed up the food that her body no longer needed or desired. Kenshin had explained that anything unnecessary would be rejected by her body. It wouldn't be pleasant as she lost control of her stomach and bowls.

Megumi didn't think things would get worse than this, but she was wrong. Very wrong. Violent, painful spasms nearly ripped her from Sano's grip. And to her shame, felt herself lose control of her body. She felt such pressure, as if a large hands was squeezing her like a tube of toothpaste. Crushing her.

Sano swore in many languages, settling on ancient Carpathian swears as he struggled to hold on to Megumi. Blood dripped from his forehead and into his eyes but he ignored it. He finally ripped apart the block in Megumi's mind, giving him the ability to block the pain. And it was such pain. Sano himself jerked in spasm as pain rippled though him. He struggled to control it and tuck it away in the corner of his mind. He couldn't take all her pain, he could only remove the sharp edge of it. He rocked Megumi back and forth, ignoring her cries, forgetting his own pain. He sung to her softly using ancient Carpathian words to soothe her.

Sano was unsure just how much time had past, but suddenly he felt the sun start to rise. He looked down at Megumi. She was unconscious. Her pain shrank down to just small twinges. Her exhausted body limp in his arms. Sano too was drained of energy for the second time that night. But he used his power to clean the filth from Megumi and the bed. He extinguished the candles with a single thought and brought sweet smelling herbal candles to life in their place, filling the room with their healing powers. He dressed Megumi in a white nightgown of silk and he placed her under the covers of his bed. Sano stood for the first time in what felt like hours and stumbled over to a framed mirror by the door. He was pale, his eyes red, his brown hair speckled with white. Hunger beat at him for he used so much energy helping his mate along.

He turned and looked back at the sleeping wonder in his bed. Would her mind be whole we he woke her that night? Sano thought he would be too tired to feel fear. But this was a primal deep fear. The fear of losing his mate, and there would be nothing he could do. The fear of being helpless, out of all control. He set the command deep in her mind; she would sleep until he commanded her to wake. He tore himself away from the room. He had just enough time to feed before he would have to take shelter from the sun.

And then...Megumi would rise.

* * *

A/n I hope no one was really confused about the memories. If you have a question feel free to ask me. I answer most all questions. So…next chapter we have hot new Carpathian Megumi! Woot, can't wait. Please review and as always, thanks for reading! 


	11. Claim

a/n Hi everyone

a/n Hi everyone. Man, you will never guess what happened to me a week ago. I went to the city for the first time without a "grown-up" it was just me, my best friend, and my boyfriend. We live in a town with like 7 stop lights… the city has like a trillion! So my friend drives in the city and I'm map reader. We make it around just fine until the next day when we are leaving. First…we almost get t-boned…and being in the passenger side.. I know I would have died. :( So I take over driving us out of town. And what do you know….construction closes like ten exits… so by the time we get on the highway we relize that we are on the wrong one and are headed for Mexico. So I get off on the next exit read the map and boom 20 minutes later we are on the right highway.

So I'm talking, to keep myself awake cause it's dark, and a hour passes and I have no clue that it's already been this long until both my best friend and I happen to look up and see that we are about 30 minutes from New Mexico…I totally missed the junction because I was too busy talking. Egads. And to make matters worse, the highway closes at New Mexico because it was snowing. But as luck would have it, there was a truck stop 12 miles down the way (very good luck because were SO almost out of gas.) So we fill up, turn around and head back the way we came and FINALLY made it home about 45 minutes later. Good god, I'm never going out of town again, egads. (least I won't be the one driving)

So that is a page from the Many Adventures of Your Author. Lol

Shout out to auroraforever407 who reviewed all my stories and loved them all… even the ones I haven't finished yet and the one's from my crappy pre-fiction class days. Woot!

Okay enough of that, on to the story!

I don't own Kenshin or the work of Feehan

I give this chapter an M rating… innocent eyes be warned.

* * *

Chapter 11

The cool morning air was filled with a gentle silence. Sano carefully eased a man to the ground and helped him lean against the wall. The older gentleman was pale, yet calm and serene. It was as if he was listening to tranquil music that only he could hear. The Carpathian male tucked a small bundle of cash deep in his pocket, and took care to cover him back up with his old, yet well kept blanket. The human was homeless, an easy, impersonal meal for the Carpathians.

With his hunger stated, Sano shifted to his hawk form and took to the air. His first instinct was to go home to his mate. His mind was constantly on her. Was she alright? Would she wake whole? Or only a shell of what she was? The idea shook Sano to the core. He was going to have to talk with someone.

… . .

Sano swooped down; large talons gripped the tree branch and held tightly. The huge bird of prey glanced around before dropping to the ground. A puff of mist rose up and Sano transformed into his human form. He kept his eyes closed as the morning sun's rays shot out from behind the morning mist. Calmly, he reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Only when he had them on did he open his eyes. He was behind Kenshin's home, in the shadow of the trees.

Kenshin strode across the yard. The weak morning rays didn't hurt his skin, but he wore sunglasses. Even the weak rays would sting and eventually damage his eyes. "It's a bit late, Sano. Is everything alright?" Kenshin stepped into the shadows with Sano. "The infant is doing fine, if that is what you are worried about. But I have a feeling that is not what brings you here at this hour."

Sano looked at the ground. His hands balled into fists. "No, you are right. I'm here for something else." He took a deep, shaky breath. "I turned Megumi, she is now one of us."

Kenshin smiled, a strange look with half his face covered with large dark glasses. "More reasons for a celebration. We're going to have parties all week if we keep this up." Kenshin said, tipping his head to the side when he noticed the tightness in Sano's jaw. He felt his anxiety and instantly knew what troubled his younger friend. "You are worried." It was a statement, not a question.

Sano swallowed and looked at his feet for a moment. Yes, he was worried. He was scared to death. The man had never felt such fear before. "I lived all my life without Megumi." He paused and swallowed again, looking up at his friend. "I've only known her for a little over two days, and yet I can't imagine my life without her." He dug his nails into his palms as he felt tears burn his eyes.

Kenshin shifted on his feet, a mere whisper of movement. "I remember a time not so long ago that I confided in you my worries about Kaoru when I turned her." He tucked his arms in his gi and crossed them under the fabric. "I have confidence in you to care for your woman Sano. And I know she will be alright when she rises. What is most important is that you are there for her when she does; for she will be very confused and disoriented. Not to mention hungry."

Sano's laughed was strangled as he lifted his head to the sky as it grew brighter and brighter. He'd forgotten the how blue the sky was in the daylight. Tears escaped and ran down his upturned face. "I never thought I would be such a worrier. I would take this all in stride. I always thought you were crazy for some of the things you did for Kaoru. But now I know… I know I would do anything for Megumi. I don't care how dangerous or ridiculous it might be. As long as she's happy…I will be happy."

Kenshin only smiled again. "You will take good care of her. Now go. The sun is getting high and the children suck all the energy out of this old body."

Sano grinned. "You know you enjoy it."

"Every moment." Kenshin agreed softly. "Get some rest." Kenshin shimmered and vanished into mist that floated back to his home.

Sano took a breath and let himself turn into tiny particles in the air. He swooped between the forest of trees, weaving in and out faster than the wind was blowing. He was glad that he came to talk to Kenshin. Even though he still had his fears and worries, the worst was past him and he would sleep a little better knowing Megumi would be there when he woke up. Sano didn't slow down until he reached his home. Still as mist, he squeezed between the cracks of the house and flowed into dark hallways leading down into the earth. The door to his underground lair popped open for him, then and only then did he allow the mist to gather together and let himself turn solid once again.

Instantly his eyes fell on his sleeping lifemate. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed down at her sleeping form. Need slammed into his chest hard and powerful. The beast inside of him wanted her, wanted her now. But Sano shoved hard with his mind. He waited all this time; he could wait one more day before truly bonding her to him. He forced himself to turn away from the seductress in his bed.

He stepped over to the one other piece of furniture in the room, a desk. Sitting on the desk where he put it the day before, was the small metal box that contained the hard drive with all the information Megumi had gathered about him. He needed to crack the code and sift the files to see if the organization was planning anything. What had been the status on the tranquilizer Megumi had been working on? What other horrors were happening in that place? Were they keeping an eye on any other Carpathians? If so, they would have to be warned.

Later…he would do all that later. Right now it was all about Megumi. The man turned, his clothes vanishing as he slipped under the covers and pulled his mate against his body. He commanded his body to fall into a deep Carpathian sleep. His lungs slowed to a stop, as did his heart. In a few hours, he would wake to a new chapter in his life.

…. . .

"She lied to you." Kanryuu Takeda said as he sat at his large cherry wood desk. "She is with the monster."

Hisao stood in the center of the room along with Mr. Jouta, a few other solders and a few well dressed men that Hiaso had never met before. Takeda's words stung the man. His Megumi?...lie to him? Never. The woman was so pure, so true…it was impossible to think she would lie to him, one of her only friends. But Kanryuu leveled his sharp eyes at him, his smile seemed to be sympathetic, but only turned out a little evil seemed more like mocking. Hisao felt like a boy caught in a lie, or finding out his best friend in the whole world had deceived him.

"If the woman was under this creature's spell or not, we might not find out. But I'm almost positive she was completely lying to you. I wouldn't doubt it if she has already been turned by the un-dead." Kanryuu continued from behind his desk. "If not, then she is most likely a minion to do its daytime work. That boy she was with must have been just another poor slave of the creatures."

"I don't believe that." Hisao swallowed hard. Calling Takeda a liar was almost certain suicide, but he just could not wrap his mind around the idea of Megumi agreeing to such a thing. "If it is true, she must have been tricked, or forced."

"No doubt." Kanryuu agreed with an easy smile. "Our sources tell me that the two have been spotted together and with other suspected vampires."

Hisao wanted to know who these sources were. How was it that they were able to follow Megumi around when she eluded him so quickly? It was almost impossible to follow them with that boy behind the wheel. The man wanted answers, but he held his tongue.

"They stole the hard drive from the information database. So we have an idea about what they know about us." Still all smiles, Kanryuu fiddled with his cuffs. "My sources tell me that it is almost certain that they will discover one of our main projects and return here to destroy it. Obviously they want to prevent a shift of power to the humans."

Again with this source. Hisao wanted to shriek. _Who is your source?! How do they know so much?! _Kanryuu turned his hard eyes to the young man as if he knew he had something to say to the leader. Hisao swallowed his words and waited meekly with the others in the room. Kanryuu continued to watch them; looking over the gold rim of his glasses.

"We're sending out a team to track Megumi and these monsters. If they gather, we'll strike" he looked directly at Hisao. "You're to go with them and oversee their capture. " Takada waved over a soldier and handed him a manila envelope. The soldier took it without question. "We'll take as many alive as we can, mostly the women, children and slaves. The males are just too dangerous, they will be killed immediately. My sources may come with you; you may or may not see them. If you do… you are to do exactly as they say. I'm sure they won't hesitate to kill you if you don't"

Hisao shared a surprised and worried look with the solder standing next to him. Who were these people that they had permission to kill valuable solders and doctors? Before he knew it, Kanryuu dismissed them and Hisao was ushered out of the room.

… . .

Sano felt the sun as its last life giving rays dipped into the sea. He could picture the blaze of colors being thrown up for the clouds to catch and glow with warm golds and reds. Deep brown eyes slid open as dozens of candles sputtered to life around him. He felt his lifemate curled against him but he feared laying eyes on her. Would she be different? Would she still be Megumi? Or only a shell with a destroyed mind inside? The idea was almost too horrible to even think about. But Sano had to. She was his responsibility; he would have to end her life if something wrong had happened. Slowly he let his eyes fall upon his savior. The moment he saw her face, blood tinted tears sprang without warning to trail along his cheeks.

She was so beautiful.

Her skin was smooth, baby soft and pale as delicate eggshell. Her hair was still deep obsidian black, but it was thicker, and almost a foot longer. It glittered in the candlelight as if her hair was infused with tiny crystals, like glitter acting like tiny prisms to catch the light. Her healing power was almost obvious now, as a glowing white aura pulsed under her skin. Sano swore he could have stayed on the bed with her and watched her sleep till the end of time. But he knew he could not. He would have to wake her, feed her and care for her…he would give her babies…and secure home for his family to grow in. They would watch the centuries go by together, watch as their family grew to include grandchildren… and great grandchildren. Then when they felt their time was complete, they would walk into the sun together and travel into the afterlife.

But first… he had to wake her.

His body ached for her. Now that she was full Carpathian, the demand to claim her was nearly impossible to fight. The only thing that prevented Sano from ravaging her was the stark fear that her mind was lost. Gently he touched the crown of her head and petted her softly as he reached into her mind and gave the soft command to wake. Megumi stirred and took a deep breath. Instantly, Sano dove into her mind as it was becoming active. He felt Megumi give her body a once over…looking for any signs that there would be pain. Obviously she didn't forget the torture it had been to turn. Then, her mind slowly reached out for Sano, as if she knew he was already there in her mind. It was then that Sano knew her transformation had been compete and her mind was safe.

Gently he withdrew from her mind and watched as her large, dark eyes blinked open. Instantly her hunger was upon him. It was a painful as a punch to the stomach and drove even his most heated thoughts away. He needed to feed her before he took her for his own selfish needs. He slid one arm under her shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position. His eyes never left hers as he issued his command.

'_Take what I have to offer; my life blood will sustain you._' It would have too, already Sano forbid the thought of letting Megumi feed upon some other male… human or otherwise. No other male would lay hands on his woman. His compulsion was too strong for the dazed Megumi to fight. As soon as he turned his head and exposed his neck, she was upon him.

… . .

The candles blinded Megumi, they were only candles, but it was as if each one was a tiny white hot sun that pierced past her eyelids. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was Sano. Her first thought was to slap Sano across the face…he didn't tell her that transforming would be hell. That it would be uncomfortable…yes, but not hell! But then hunger reared its ugly head and drove all thought of violence from her. His demand was impossible to refuse; Megumi had never felt a hunger like this before. It radiated from every corner of her body, from every cell, the demanding call to feed. She fell upon Sano, lips finding his exposed neck. Megumi nearly bit herself as a pair of fangs exploded into her mouth. She was vaguely aware that Sano was in her mind, brushing her subconscious, awakening the instinct within her to feed. She suddenly knew where to bite, how to bite. His pulse was found quickly and Megumi couldn't even wait a moment to savor the taste of his skin before blood burst forth.

Fangs withdrew as soon as hot blood touched her tongue. Sano grunted, wrapping his massive arms around her, holding her too him. Megumi could feel the animal…the beast inside of him, pushing against his skin, as if wanting to rub its fur against her. Power surged like adrenaline, filling ever cell. The power of Sano's blood made her giddy, like a drunken teenager. Her own beast purred to life, pressed against her skin, wanting to get at Sano. Megumi felt like it would rip open her skin at any moment. It wasn't painful…in fact the anticipation of this beast bursting free was almost orgasmic. Yet she was able to hold together, no doubt, with help from Sano, for Megumi knew she was not strong enough to deny herself such pleasure.

Clothes vanished and Megumi felt the heat of Sano's desire for her press against her as the male dragged her into his lap. Red hot need shot up Megumi's spine but she kept her latch on Sano's neck, letting his blood slowly flow into her body. She wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in his heat, his protection… the feeling that there was nothing wrong in the world. His blood and scent was a heady mixture that drove Megumi to the brink of swooning. Pain interrupted her thoughts as Sano's hips surged upwards, driving himself in to her soft female core.

Megumi pulled away from his neck crying out in both pain and pleasure. Sano caught her lips in a silencing kiss that melted the pain away from her body. Power rippled off of Sano, burning Megumi driving her to go up in flames along with him. Her hips moved back, and then pitched forward again. She took pleasure in the sound of Sano's strangled cry as he pulled away from her lips, his fangs were exposed, having exploded free as he arched his head back and roared his claim of Megumi. The whole house seemed to shake from the call. In fact the whole world seemed to heave around them.

Suddenly Sano flipped over, pinning Megumi between him and the bed. With this added leverage Sano's hips surged forward with more strength and fervor than before. His pace was frantic as his animalistic growls grew louder. Power exploded from the pair, wrapping around them like glittering, golden, transparent sheets. His hands were everywhere upon her skin, and Megumi was doing the same, feeling every muscle in his back flex with his every moment. Pressure swiftly started to build up within her, and her own beast grew frenzied, pacing back and fourth in the cage that was Megumi's body.

'_Megumi…Kitsune.'_ Sano whispered in her mind as he felt himself nearing the edge. His hands shook to the point of being useless and he wrapped his arms around her, tangling his hands within her hair. His claim was almost complete; the thought of being whole for the first time brought more tears to his eyes. _'My lifemate…mine, forever.'_

'_Forever._' Megumi echoed as the world around her started to bend violently. Were these her feelings or Sano's, or did it belong to both of them? Megumi couldn't tell and really didn't care. Everything flexed hard one last time before it shattered. An explosion of sound, images and feeling tore though the pair. Sano reared back by the force of his climax, eyes glowing, glittering fangs exposed as he slammed into Megumi's neck and bit down against the force of such pleasure. Megumi found the wound she had created, and bit him again as her body twitched uncontrollably. They held each other, fearing such a force would tear at them as they fed on each other's lifeblood, sealing the claim for all time.

… . .

They made love twice more before they ventured out of Sano's lair. Megumi thought she would get a breather in the shower. Even though Carpathians didn't need showers, Megumi was a newborn, and the action was calming for her; but Sano found it impossible not to be with her. The combination of soap, water and two newly mated Carpathians proved to be a fatal combination. The shower lasted nearly an hour, and they clearly weren't washing.

Finally Sano was able to tear himself away from his bride long enough to travel out and find a donor to feed upon.

It was only then that Megumi could be alone with her thoughts…and her new body. She was dressed in a casual cobalt blue kimono as she stepped barefoot outside in Sano's massive back yard. She was wonderfully sore, but the call of the night was hard to ignore. The lush, cool carpet of grass cushioned her foot falls and was refreshing. Megumi felt like a child as she gazed around in amazement. The world around her had changed, yet it was the same. She was the one who changed. Even though it was dark, she could see as if it were daylight. Sano taught her to control the amount of light she could let in so as to not blind herself with the candles any longer. Now it was the moon that was as bright as the sun. Megumi practiced focusing on something far away, turning up the light so that she could see it better, to the point of knowing it's texture. Insect's were everywhere and their chirps, buzzing and other such calls were loud to Megumi before she found a way to turn down the volume as she would turn down the light.

It was amazing to see the world in such a way. It almost brought the woman to tears, this was such a gift. She held her hands out in front of her. Her skin glowed like moonlight in the darkness. Sano explained it as being her female aura, and it was mostly invisible to humans, but a beacon to male Carpathians. Megumi rolled her eyes at the thought of how difficult it would be to peel Sano from her side now. But Megumi smiled, then laughed as she wrapped her arms around herself. She had never felt more carefree. There wasn't a thing in the world to worry about now that she and Sano were One. One spirit, one soul, one mind, one heart.

She could feel his anticipation as he grew closer to home. She felt him test the air, tasting for her unique scent. It made her blush.

'_What are you doing outside, Kitsune?_' Sano asked in a mock stern voice.

'_Getting some fresh air, I was about ready to choke on testosterone in there.'_ Megumi turned to the line of trees, feeling his approach. She heard him chuckle as a large brown wolf stepped from the trees. Megumi was instantly taken by such a form and watched closely as the animal lumbered across the yard. _'Could I do that someday? Turn into an animal?'_ Listen to her; a few days ago she wouldn't have wanted to even think about such a thing… now she couldn't wait to run along side Sano.

'_You can do it now Kitsune. I can help you, if you like.'_ Sano sat at her feet. The top of his furry head came a little over her hip. Megumi ran her fingers in his thick fur as he looked up at her with warm chocolate eyes. '_Want to try?_'

Sano figured he would be eager to have Megumi jump into her new powers, but instead he was nervous. Megumi was overly logical; suddenly becoming an animal might not sit well with the woman and turn her off to the idea forever.

'_Let me be the judge of that Sano. Don't worry so much, I want to try.'_ Megumi scolded gently.

Sano never knew Megumi would be able to pass into his mind so easily, almost undetected. He was underestimating her, he thought with a mental smile. _'Alright Kitsune.'_ He took a breath to calm himself and Megumi. He flowed deep into her mind, caressing her deepest secrets. He sent her the image of a wolf, a beautiful glittering black animal with sleek fur and eyes the same as Megumi's. The image was so vivid; they could hear the animal breathing.

Megumi knew that wolf; Sano pulled it from deep in her mind. That was her in wolf form. Almost like her spirit animal. Sano gave her a little push and Megumi again started the feel the pressure of her beast pushing against her skin. The animal growled and Megumi could feel it vibrate under her skin. Her body burned, the pain growing until it was difficult to stand.

'_Fighting it is instinctive, Kitsune. You have to let go.'_ Sano offered.

Almost instantly Megumi felt as is a wave of goosebumps were washing over her skin. But it was really a wave of fur that was sprouting. A moment later Megumi felt herself falling. She put her arms out to catch herself and they were not human arms, but the front legs of a wolf. Megumi shook, feeling the power of her new form. Sano walked up and licked her a few times on her long muzzle. The two wolves took a moment to memorize the other's scent and appearance.

'_Run with me.'_ He said simply, before bolting off into the black forest. Megumi gave a mental smile and darted after him. The power of the animal amazed her. Fluid motion, rippling muscle; it was enough to make Megumi blind with joy as she weaved around trees after her mate. Sano slowed until he was running beside her, he gave her slight nudges to guild her to where he wanted to go. He cast out his power, searching the forest ahead of them to make certain there was nothing there that could harm her. In his joy, he did not forget that females were a magnet for trouble.

Megumi ran flat out at full speed, amazed as the trees flew by in a blur, and yet she didn't run into anything. Her heart hammered loudly in her head, her breathing, like a well oiled machine. Megumi felt as if she could take flight. They reached a clearing and Megumi slowed, leaping onto a fallen log and running along it like a balance beam. Sano followed and pushed his mate off balance so that she slipped and fell. Sano tumbled off with her and the two beasts rolled together in a pile of fur, yelps and snapping teeth until the pair lay silently on their side.

'_You seem to enjoy your beast, Kitsune._' Sano slowly transformed back into his human form, minus clothes and dragged his furry mate against him as she too started to melt back into a human form.

"I never felt so free." Megumi confessed as she curled tightly against Sano's protective form.

Sanosuke could feel Megumi's joy as if it were his own. In a way it was. Sano never thought his heart would feel so full of life again. Perhaps it would burst from being so full of emotion. Sano kissed Megumi on the top of her head and held her tightly. "There are many more forms out there Kitsune and you can take the shape of all of them. A bird on the wing, a tiny mouse…a light mist floating on the breeze, you could turn into all of them, and more."

'I can't wait to try it all. I want to know what its like." Megumi was eager; she wanted to go right now. But Sano knew her intentions and griped her even tighter before she had the chance to move.

"In time Kitsune." Sano laughed. "You have all the time you need now. Right now you should be paying attention to the important things…"

"Like you?" Megumi said with mock disgust.

"Yes." Sano nodded and smiled at Megumi's laughter. His eyes drifted upwards and noticed the sky was turning dove grey. "It's almost sunrise." Sano said with surprise. Where had the day gone? It seemed like only an hour ago he was waking Megumi.

"Don't act surprised." Megumi scolded. "You kept us in that bed for hours; I thought we would never leave that room." Not that she was complaining, oh no… he could lock her in that room all he wanted.

Sano turned Megumi in his arms and kissed her deeply on the mouth. "It's difficult to let you go. I find it nearly impossible." He said softly as he trailed a hand down the smooth curve of her waist and hip. Already he wanted to be back in that room, on that bed with his mate. "In fact, I think it's about time we head back to that room." He gave his eyebrows a bit of a waggle and laughed when Megumi punched him in the arm.

"Don't you get enough?" Megumi struggled to say as Sano nuzzled her neck.

"No." Came his muffled reply as he pressed his body against hers in one last sinful act before plunging into her mind and planted the image if mist so vividly that Megumi melted away just as fast as Sano did. With his mental hold on Megumi, Sano raced them both back to the shelter of his home.

* * *

a/n is it just me or did this chapter go by REALY fast? Eck…oh well I already have the next chapter a 4th of the way finished, hopefully it will come out a bit better. So Megumi is alright, the humans are up to no good…and what about that hard drive.. I wonder.. Hmm. See you all next time. Thanks for reading… please review.


	12. Discovery

a/n Man, sorry about the wait everyone

a/n Man, sorry about the wait everyone. I've had some serious writers block with the end of this story. It's like my little curse. The closer I get to the end, the harder it is to write. Perhaps I should start writing the ending first, eh? lol My last chapter didn't do so well as far as reviews go, but meh, I'm sure everyone is worried about the end of school. This is the last week for school in my area.

I've been re-reading some of the dark series to help get back my inspiration. I have more muse right now for the third part of the story rather than this one, egads it sucks. Updates are obviously going to slow down a bit, but I hope it won't be as long at this one was. I'm working on the third story as well so I get pretty far ahead when I finish this one, and the pressure to update won't be so bad. Anyways, enough of my gibber-jabber. On to the story!!

Disclaimer, I don't own Kenshin or Feehan.

I give this chapter a PG rating

* * *

Chapter 12.

Sano woke suddenly, jarred awake by some unknown reason. Mind still muddled, he bared his fangs at the empty room, one arm pulling Megumi closer to him. But there was no one in his room, or even in his house or on the street outside his home. What had caused him to wake so suddenly? He checked Megumi over; she was fine, mentally and physically. The sun was still up, yet it was cloudy outside, the only reason Sano was able to wake and move with ease. It would be impossible to wake Megumi, being a newborn meant that she would be a slave to the sun for the first few years. It would be very difficult for her to be awake while the sun was in the sky; even with him helping her. But Sano was content to rest there was wait for her to open her eyes.

But something kept bothering Sano. And the male didn't take his sixth sense lightly. Something was amiss, somewhere. Sano reached for his bond with Kenshin and found his friend still asleep. He touched lightly, so as to not wake him as he scanned the home of his friend. Yahiko was awake with the children, everything seemed fine. Sano closed the pathway, letting Kenshin rest in peace.

Turning his head, Sano spotted something so surprising that he sat up abruptly and jostled Megumi. The woman made no indication that she had even moved as Sano placed a pillow back under her head and covered her up. His attention instantly returned to what had surprised him so. On the table by the door to his underground room was the hard drive, right where he left it a while ago. Sano cursed under his breath. He was suppose to have looked though that thing and see what the human vampire hunters where up to. He had been so caught up in Megumi, it completely slipped his mind. Something might be on that hard drive that could give them a warning, or an idea as to what those misleading humans were up to. It was his responsibility.

Sano climbed out of bed, clothes instantly appearing as he walked across the room. He snatched the piece of computer equipment and glared down at it in his hand. What horrors were tucked away in this simple piece of plastic and wire? Sano really didn't want to know what these sick and twisted humans were up to. His other hand clenched into a fist at the very thought of it all. But he had to know what to look out for, if he had to warn the others, or save some poor human who was going to be their next target for investigation.

Looking over his shoulder to his lifemate, Sano allowed a calmness to wash over him before he silently walked out the door and up to the house.

… . .

Megumi felt a heaviness lift off of her. As if a hundred blankets were suddenly thrown off the bed. She felt the earth shiver as the sun slipped away and darkness returned. It was all very weird to Megumi. Who knew the earth reacted to the sun as it made its trip around it? Was it really the earth? Or all the things in the earth? Was it the undead coming alive? Megumi gave her head a mental shake. She shouldn't think about vampires right now. No, right now her body was still sweetly sore from Sano's attentions. She loved ever twinge and complain her body made as she stretched.

Megumi didn't have to reach out to know Sano was not by her side. The room lacked warmth and safety that was always around Sanosuke. He was most likely out finding blood. Her stomach gave a weak growl and a soft ache at the thought of blood. She was hungry, but would have to wait for Sano to return, there was no way in hell she was going to go out there on her own and bite some stranger. Heck no. Megumi beat at the bed once to drive the idea home.

Standing, Megumi tried to imagine clothes like Sano had taught her. A plain blue kimono with an emerald green obi, socks and sandals. It took a moment, for Megumi was constantly being distracted by her stomach, but after a moment the clothes shimmered into existence on her body. Megumi also pictured her hair brushed out to fall in a straight curtain behind her back, and it was so.

Sitting on the bed, Megumi felt her mind reeling with the events of the past twenty-four hours. She was no longer human! Megumi should be terrified, but she wasn't. Sano was there and she knew he would protect her and guild her. Other "events" came back to mind and Megumi felt herself blush. Sano had proved himself to be a very passionate lover; and had told her sexual drive only grew as the couple got older. Megumi couldn't imagine a more charged sexual drive from Sano. How would she survive it? She placed her hands on her tummy. Would there be a baby? Would there ever be a baby? Megumi hadn't forgotten the plight that the females faced. Pregnancy was a major issue with the Carpathians, and Megumi swore she would find a way to help. Now that she was one of them, her drive to help was tenfold.

Her stomach interrupted her thoughts again as it gave a loud growl and the hunger got hard to ignore. Where was Sano? Megumi reached out with her mind but found a block across their mental path? Megumi felt a moment of heart-stopping panic. Where was Sano? Why was he blocking her? Had something bad happened? Megumi knew Sano could handle himself and she tried to stay calm. But she was too nervous to stay down in the lair. Megumi had to look around. Anything to keep her mind occupied while she waited for him to make himself known.

Megumi stood and made her way though the bedroom door and up the gentle slop of stair up to the main floor of the house. The kitchen and dining room were empty and silent, as was the den. Megumi hugged herself as a chill reached into her very soul. She was sure something had happened, perhaps nothing bad, but something. She had just started to make her way up the second flight of stairs when a sound reached her. It sounded like a tying on a computer keyboard. Megumi turned up the volume and found that it was typing! What's more, she could hear Sano cursing softly. That jerk had been upstairs the whole time? And she was down there worried to death?!

Upset, but no longer worried, Megumi marched up the stairs and into Sano's study. He was sitting at a desk with his back to her and was typing on a laptop. Two other desktop computers sat flickering on the desk in front of him. He didn't even notice her as she walked in and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sanosuke!" She shouted.

Sano didn't feel that his mate had woken up, nor that she had walked into his study. He was so startled when she touched him he all but jumped from his chair and slammed the laptop closed with enough force to crack the delicate computer. He whirled around and caught Megumi in a death grip around the wrist. "Megumi Takani don't ever sneak up on me like that!" his voice carried a bit too much bite and cursed when he saw the frightened look in her eyes. However, the look vanished almost as fast and was replaced by a look that made Sano want to take a step back. His grasp on her wrist fell away.

"Don't you yell at me, Sanosuke. I've been awake and worried for you for over an hour. I even reached out for you and there was this strange block in our connection, like a wall. I'm sitting there worried and starving and here I find you on the second floor on the computer this whole time." Her voice cracked and tears started to shimmer in her eyes. "I was afraid something bad had happened."

Sano stood and took the tongue lashing that he deserved, but when he saw the tears and the pain in her voice, the male reached out and dragged Megumi against him. "Shh Kitsune. Nothing bad happened, I'm alright…everything is fine. It's all my fault anyways, I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me for neglecting you."

Megumi allowed herself a moment to sob into his chest. She as so relived to find him alive and well and that nothing had happened. He pushed her to his neck, softly encouraging her to feed. Megumi nuzzled at his neck for a moment before biting and feeding. The block between them seemed to fade away and Megumi felt darkness in his soul; as if a thick, dark cloud had come over him. It was worrisome for the doctor. She fed quickly, closed the wound and pulled away. "What's the matter Sano? I know something is wrong." Megumi pulled away from his grasp and looked over at the computer. She was shocked to find the Organization's header on the computer screen. "You cracked into the files?"

Sano nodded. "Yes, and I found some very disturbing information." He turned the leather, swivel office chair and had Megumi sit in it. He turned the chair around so she could see the computer. Sano grabbed a smaller chair and perched lightly on it, taking the keyboard from the desk and resting it in his lap. "Horrible experiments on confused humans, convinced that they were vampires or the servants of vampires." There had been countless files on confessions about their vampire life. It was obvious to Sano that these confessions were completely made up to stop the horrific torture. "But nothing was more disturbing than this.' He added.

Megumi watched as his hands flew over the keys. Turning to the computer, she watched as the screen flickered as some files opened and others closed. Then they paused at a picture that made Megumi's heart stop.

It was a photo take from a surveillance video inside the Organization's headquarters. It was of a man… a dead man. Megumi knew what this was. The creature in the third underground floor. The restricted area. "Subject 393" Megumi muttered.

"A zombie." Sano added as he clicked on one of the many video files. A window popped open and started playing a video taken from the corner of a holding cell. The dead man shuffled about slowly around the perimeter of the room. Ever so often it would bump into the wall. The walls and floor were covered in filth; blood, mostly. The body was grey, like old paste. Its mouth hung open showing jagged, broken teeth, and it was naked save a web of leather straps that the scientists used to restrain him.

"Did you know about this?" Sano asked. There was no accusation in his voice, only a sense of urgency. He watched Megumi as the blood drained from her face and she started to wobble in the chair. He feared she would faint from the very sight of the walking dead, but she held her own.

"I knew there was something on the bottom level. Something horrible. I only caught glimpse of it once while they were moving it. They had it strapped to a bed. I didn't know it was a…a…" Megumi moved her mouth but words refused to come out. How was this possible? A zombie…as in…a dead body reanimated? "Why would they hide such information to the rest of us? Where did it come from?" A million other questions bounced in her mind but she could not rip her eyes from the horror on the computer screen.

"A vampire is capable of taking a human and turning him into his puppet. He will make this human do things against his will. Majority of the time this human is dead; killed by the vampire, then before its soul has a chance to slip free. The vampire will turn it into a ghoul. Trapping its soul in the body and forcing it to do as it is ordered." The video ended and another popped up. This one showing a team of men in white lab coats throw a live pig in the cell. The zombie ignored it for only a moment before it lumbered after it. Its footsteps were slow and uneven; the pig easily evaded the creature. Megumi looked ready to be ill. He wanted to turn her away from the sight, but knew better. She was a doctor; more importantly a Carpathian healer, she needed to know the horrors. No matter how hard it might be.

"We must kill the ghoul to release his soul. But sometimes the vampire who created the ghoul dies before its puppet does. Now the ghoul has no master. It's no longer able to carry out its previous commands. The ghoul is free to roam and do as it pleases… it becomes a zombie." But Carpathians were always careful to make sure the vampires they hunted had no puppets wandering about. Perhaps this puppet's former master was killed by another vampire.

"How did they find it?" Megumi was still at a loss for words, but she had to know more. "Why are they keeping the poor thing instead of releasing its soul?" did they even know that it had a soul trapped inside? Megumi was sure they didn't and even if they did, they wouldn't care. Again Sano's fingers flew across the keys, brining up half a dozen word documents.

"Seems they are keeping the zombie to try and harvest the reanimating enzyme." At Megumi's total look of horror he knew she understood. "A vampire's saliva is full of enzymes, each to do something different, just like ours." Fingers flew, more files were pulled up. "They had discovered the enzyme that is reanimating this body. They are keeping the zombie only to harvest this enzyme and try to recreate it. For it soon dies without its host."

"Oh my God. They could create some kind of Zombie virus!" Megumi shouted, almost hysterically. "Don't they know what they are doing is completely dangerous as well as reckless?!" Megumi knew these doctors had top-of-the-line equipment. She knew what they were capable of.

"Indeed." Sano muttered solemnly as he continued to type. "They figure at the rate of it's decomposition, it will die after about six years from it's date of reanimation. The bad news is, they've figured out that if they control the environment, they can have it live much longer." Sano pointed to the screen, his finger following one particular line "They removed much of the humidity and purified the air, so in a way they mummified this zombie, it has virtually stopped rotting, expanding it's "life" maybe hundreds of years."

"It won't take them that long to learn how to synthesize this zombie enzyme." Megumi felt a wave of heat wash over her, then a wave of frigidness as dread started to sink in. What a weapon they would have. Megumi knew things like this would never end well. Total infection of the human population. People coming back to life just after they die…returning as zombies.

"It gets worse." Sano added, returning back to the video of the zombie hobbling after the pig. Time had elapsed, it had now been hours. The pig had dropped from sheer exhaustion and the zombie finally caught hold of it. Squeals erupted as the zombie attacked, but the pig was too tired to do anything but thrash.

"What could be worse than this Sano?" Megumi didn't think there could be anything worse. But as she watched a new video start, she felt her stomach clench painfully. This time it was a video of an empty clean cell…empty except for a naked woman huddling in one corner. Her right forearm was bloodied. "Oh god…they made it bite her?"

Sano hurt at the hopeful look in his mate's eyes as she turned to him. They begged him to deny her discovery. He wanted everything in the world to tell her the woman was safe…but she was not. "They forced the woman to stick her arm in a tiny serving door and the zombie bit her. They then placed her in this room." He turned off the video; he flatly refused to let his lifemate watch the horror.

"Tell me what happened to the woman Sano. I want to know. I have to know." Megumi all but begged, clutching Sano's hands.

Sano didn't want his precious innocent to know anymore…but she would find out eventually. "The woman died about five hours later. Then returned as a zombie." He looked away as tears filled Megumi's eyes. "They later strapped her to a table killed her by removing her head and dissected her for experiments." He set aside the keyboard and took his mate in his arms and held her tightly as she wept.

Megumi didn't know what was wrong with her. Perhaps it was the suddenness of such news. That the Organization would even want to experiment with such a deadly thing. Perhaps it was the sheer terror of it all. Zombies were only real in movies. They didn't really have a virus that went rampant, turning everyone into the walking dead. Perhaps it was this poor woman who was most likely plucked off the street on her way to work, or school to pick up her children. She didn't know the horror she would be forced to face that day. Megumi cried, she had to cry or she would lose it. She knew she would simply go out of her mind.

"Kitsune…I have to go there and destroy the poor creature and that facility." Sano confessed.

"What?! No!" Megumi looked up with her tear stained face, large eyes pleading. "Don't go back there Sano, you just got away. Please. It's too dangerous." Megumi clutched at him as if she could hold him away from such a crazy mission. Just the thought of him facing all those soldiers again; going back into the building that held him for two years. It was full of people who wanted to kill him. "It's suicide, Sano."

Sano's sudden smile confused Megumi, why would he smile at such a time?

"The zombie is harmless to me, Kitsune. And I've faced things far more dangerous than a building full of doctors and scientists."

"And soldiers with weapons. Don't forget they still have my tranquilizer serum. They could knock you out all over again."

"Have faith in your mate, Kitsune…I don't intend on even being seen if I can help it." He hugged Megumi. "Beside, I won't go alone, I plan on having back up."

… . .

Megumi felt nervous. She had faced all these people before….so why was she so anxious? Even more so than the first time they met. Perhaps because now she was one of them. Megumi tugged at her kimono, even though it sat perfectly on her body. Sano declared an emergency meeting and many of the Carpathians were on their way.

Much to her relief, Kenshin and Kaoru were the first to arrive. Megumi instantly felt better as the other woman joined her side. She carried her daughter in her arms and her son cautiously poked around the unfamiliar house. "Will he be okay wandering around?" Megumi whispered as the males greeted each other.

"Oh yes, don't worry. They know better than to get into trouble. That's one good thing about Carpathian children, they are very smart." Kaoru smiled and set Tokio down, who instantly went to her brother's side. Sonia and Petre lurked in the doorway until Sano noticed them.

"Hey you two, come in, come in." He said in a gentle tone. The couple looked serious, but obviously more relaxed than when Megumi saw them last.

"How is Dorin?" Megumi asked Sonia as her mate joined the other two males. The older Carpathian pulled away the blanket to show Megumi her baby. Dorin was much more active, cooing softly, had better color and even looked happier. He waved his little arms in the air. Megumi couldn't help but smile.

"He is so much better Megumi. I can never thank you enough for all you did. I know someday you will find a cure for us and help out children to thrive." Sonia said with total conviction.

Megumi was touched by how the woman believed in her so, and yet was worried that she would never live up to what everyone believed her to be. She wanted so bad to be the healer they wanted her to be.

'_You are already a great healer Kitsune. You'll only get better as you go. You'll see in time.'_ Sano said, glancing over at her from above Kenshin's head. He smiled at her, but it was only a flash of teeth before his full attention was brought again to the front door.

"Do you always leave your door wide open Sagara?" Said a deep, penetrating voice.

Megumi spotted the tallest man she had ever seen, perhaps taller than Aoshi and Saitou. He almost had to duck to get past the doorway. He had broad shoulders, ink black hair that hung down his back, and an aura about him that pulsed with power. Who was this? Megumi shot Sano a confused look.

'_He's prince of our people, our leader.'_ Sano simple said as he stepped up to the man and clasped hands with him. "Prince Hiko…I'm glad you came." Even though the mood was serious, Sano couldn't help but smile at the older man.

"I must say I'm simply happy to see you again." Hiko admitted.

"So am I." From behind Hiko's large frame stepped Tomoe. Still the picture of perfection, just like Sano remembered.

Megumi froze at the sight of the Prince's lifemate, Sano's voice told her this was Tomoe, Kenshin's sister. Her hair was also ink black and hung pin straight far past her hips. She wore a soft lavender kimono with a pastel blue obi. Her face was passive, almost deadly serious or even depressing, but her voice was warm, like a mother's hug and her eyes glittered with life. Her pale skin shimmered with a white aura even more beautiful than her's or Kaoru's. It hurt to even look at her. Even her moment was like poetry and the doctor was mesmerized as she silently stepped up to Megumi and suddenly hugged her.

Megumi didn't know what to do. She returned the embrace, feeling as if she might crush the shorter woman. She seemed delicate, fragile even. Tomoe pulled away and smiled at Megumi, transforming her face into a work of art.

"My dear, I'm so happy that you and Sano have found one another. I know you will be good for him. Welcome to the family." her voice made the air vibrate with color, Megumi wondered if she were hallucinating or if she were simply so perfect, so powerful. The woman moved away and stepped over to Sano, who she quickly hugged. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life. I never got the chance before." Sano held her with extreme care. Megumi watched almost in fascination and a little jealousy as he handled her with such caution, yet with protectiveness. This was the woman that was like his sister…the infant Kenshin carried in his memories Megumi realized. She was not surprised to find Sano fighting tears as he looked upon her face.

Megumi looked away, feeling as though she were intruding on something personal…between family. It was then that she noticed the girl hiding just behind Hiko. She was tall, lanky, every bit as beautiful as her mother, and as dark as her father. She wore a pink tank top, levi shorts, sneakers with white knee socks. Her black hair was in pig tails, yet they still had the childish curls at the ends.

"Is that you Itsuko?" Sano asked as Tomoe stepped away. The girl squeaked and jumped back behind her father. Hiko's laugh was a deep, warm rumble in his chest as he side stepped and placed a hand on the child's shoulder and urged her forward.

"She's grown a bit from the last time you saw her." Hiko said.

Sano laughed, " A bit?!.. she shot up like a weed… liked a bean pole she is."

'_Don't tease her!_' Megumi shot at Sano but it wasn't needed, for the girl screwed her face in looked that reminded Megumi of her grade school teacher and she crossed her thin arms.

"Who are you calling a bean pole, Roster head!" The girl said.

Instantly the room erupted with laughter. Giggling, the girl darted up to Sano's waiting arms and was scooped up and tossed high in the air before being caught again.

"It is you. Man, you've grown." Sano could hardly believe the little girl in lace skirts that hardly came up to his thigh was this skinny, stick of a girl in shorts and a tank top.

"Yep. It's me all right." The princess said with a smile. "Thank you for saving my life that night. It sure was scary. I missed you a lot." The girl nodded, the smile now gone and replaced with a serious look. "I don't want you to go away again Uncle Sano."

Sano was already an emotional wreak; the child's confession cracked his hardened foundation and he all but crushed the small form to his chest. "I'll never leave again Itsuko, I swear it." The girl silently nodded, her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You better."

* * *

A/n woot! Another chapter done. I hope to get the next chapter started. This is there it starts to pick up again. So Sano is heading back to the organization that held him for 2 years. Could be a bit dodgy haha!

Keep an eye out, I may be posting a few new stories to break my block. I hope to see many of you there hehe. Thanks for reading and as always, please review.


	13. Ambush

a/n Wow, I know you want to kill me right now for taking forever to update

a/n Wow, I know you want to kill me right now for taking forever to update. I understand. I had a sudden REALLY bad attack of writers block for this chapter. I don't know why. So I pulled up some of my older stories and fiddled with them. I actually was able to update a Kenshin/kaoru story I haven't updated on in over a year and a half. Egads. I got crazy reviews for it and was able to pound out another chapter. I also started working a little on the 3rd and 4th parts of this series. All in all, I was able to get this chapter done.

Many thanks to all my reviewers. I can't do it without all your encouragement. I still don't like this chapter much, but figured I better leave it alone and update.

Disclaimer, I don't own Kenshin or Feehan.

I give this chapter a PG rating

* * *

Chapter 13

Megumi sat on the sofa with the three other Carpathian women around her. All had their focus on Sano as he stood in the center of the room. The males stood in various locations around the room. Aoshi stood near the large den windows; ever so often he would glance out at the night. Hiko stood by the door and Kenshin behind the sofa- with his arms crossed under his gi. The only male not standing was Saitou, he sat in an over stuffed chair with an air of uncaring about him as he gazed off at the twins playing silently in one corner of the room. Petre kept close to his lifemate and infant.

Megumi eyed Saitou. She was surprised that he showed himself in Sano's home after the little spat they had. Megumi guessed there wasn't much of a choice. An emergency was an emergency and as Sano told her, it was important to stick together for them to survive. But Saitou didn't look too happy about it.

"Lets get on with it." Saitou said, raising the situation to a more intense level. "I didn't come here to sit around with the lot of you." He added. Megumi's eyes narrowed even more as she watched him. Sano stepped into the middle of the room and her anxiety level shot up a notch.

"When Megumi woke me I found myself and the human vampire hunter's headquarters. I didn't leave without information." He paused, looking at each of the males. "I took the hard drive from their main computer I installed it into one of my computers earlier and found some disturbing information. It seems the vampire hunters have captured a zombie."

"A zombie?" Kenshin asked, one delicate eyebrow arched. "A real one?"

"Yes. Apparently either we or someone else killed a vampire without making sure all his puppets were killed." Sano continued. "What's worse is that they are trying to synthesis the reanimating enzyme. They are keeping the creature under strict climate control to prolong its decay.

Hiko swore from his end of the room. "Leave it to them to try and mess with something evil."

"What's worse is that they are using innocent humans as test subjects. There is a video of one woman being bitten and changing into a zombie it even has video of her autopsy. But there are documents of at least three other human experiments. One involving a child."

Beside her Kaoru and Sonia gasped. Saitou's eyes got even narrower if that were possible. In his dark corner Aoshi gave nothing away. Megumi felt ill, this was a company she was working for. Creating formulas for god knows what.

"Obviously they have to be stopped." Kenshin said in his soothing soft and calm voice. "Do we have a plan?"

"Yeah, we go in there and crush them!" Sano snarled.

"Do we have a better plan?" Saitou drawled from his chair.

"Sano is right, evasive action seems the best idea. They won't expect it." Hiko stepped to the center of the room. All attention was focused on him now. "Sano, Kenshin, Aoshi and I will go to the headquarters. Petre?" he turned to the newcomer.

"I will go with you." The Carpathian said loyally.

Hiko nodded. "Saitou, Yahiko." The boy looked up from where he was with the children. "You two will stay here with the women and children."

"Sure!" Yahiko was glad to play some sort of part. Saitou only nodded. Seems he didn't feel bad at all being stuck with the females.

Megumi felt a jolt of fear. Sano was going back to that hell hole and he was taking so many with him. What if it was all some sort of trap. What if they had finally figured out how to make her stronger tranquilizer formula?

'_Don't worry Kitsune.'_ His voice soothed.

'_If anything happens to any one of you, I'll never forgive myself.'_ She wailed back. Sano smiled at her from across the room.

'_They are only humans, we are five males at full power, there is nothing to worry about. Alright?' _

'_A-alright.' _

Hiko had been talking this whole time, but Megumi's attention was on Sano and she missed whatever the plan was, she was almost thankful.

"Then lets be off." Kenshin said, instantly going to Kaoru's side.

"Wait…you're going now?!" Megumi said as Sano approached her.

"The sooner the better." Sano whispered as he gave her a soft kiss. Around them Kenshin, Hiko and Petre were doing the same with their mates. Megumi watched as Kenshin went to his children and kneeled on the floor to hug him. Their little faces were visible over his shoulder and Megumi was torn by the look in their eyes. They must know that their father was leaving to do something dangerous. She had to look away. But her eyes landed on Hiko hugging his daughter and Petre gently touching his son with a finger tip across the cheek. Megumi felt terrible, sick with fear and guilt.

'_Be safe._' Sano said. _"And please stop beating yourself up over this. You know what is right and wrong. These people know this too but they chose to do wrong, they must be stopped. There is no one better able to do so than us. It was better we found this out now than never knowing until it was too late.'_

Megumi understood, she turned to wish him the same but the five males were suddenly gone. Trails of mist whirled out of the room. She reached for him with her mind but he quickly blocked their connection, cutting each other off.

"I hate it when he does that." Megumi muttered in near anguish as she sunk back down to the sofa. Tears burned in the back of her eyes.

"Close the connection between you?" Kaoru guessed as she sat next to her. She too looked about ready to start crying.

"Yeah." Megumi answered, suddenly glad she was with the other females.

"It is hard." Tomoe said in her soft musical voice. "But have faith in them." She smiled at them from across the room as her daughter left her side to help Yahiko get the twins up the stairs to the play room Sano and set up for her when she was born.

"Does it ever get any easier, Tomoe?" Kaoru asked.

Tomoe's smile was gentle and serene. "Never."

… . .

"Look" said a venomous voice in the shadows. A twig-like finger pointed to the air above the Carpathian household. Five different colored swirls of mist rose up into the sky and transformed into various birds of prey before heading into the city. Glowing red eyes turned to another shadow. "So many males, yet not one stays to protect the females. Foolish of them."

"You are the foolish one." The other shadow hissed. This one was older, wiser, stronger. "I can feel one male among the females."

"I'm surprised they didn't feel us." The first shadow commented.

"That's because I've cloaked us, idiot. They are not looking for vampires. That Dark One would have picked us out in a moment even if we were cloaked. But they have their minds on the humans." The two vampires stood on a small hill just a mile away from the home. Behind them a small army of human soldiers from the organization awaited their orders. They had the illusion of normal human agents. Never did the humans see their skeletal frame, glowing eyes or mummy-like skin.

"Should we warn the headquarters that they are coming?" the younger vampire asked.

"Those humans don't matter now. Let the Carpathians take care of them for us. All that matters now is in that house, those females. Remember your orders." The eldest said before disappearing down the hill and vanishing. The youngest vampire turned and headed down the other side of the hill where the soldiers awaited their orders.

He smiled, a trusting warm smile that had the solders eating out of his hand. To them he looked like a thirty-something agent in a black suit. The cream of the crop, best of the best. They trusted him. "Men, that house in the valley contains many vampires. Most of them are females. Use the weaker tranquilizer on them. There are also children, use the human tranquilizers for them. Leave the male to me. You have your orders." He could feel their excitement. Their lust for the violence yet to come. He turned to the small handful of doctors assigned to keep track of the vampires they caught. Hisao was among them. "You stay out of the way until all are knocked out. Understood?"

All the doctors nodded. Even Hisao. But he knew better. Megumi must still be human. They were lumping her together with those leaches. He had a tranquilizer gun in his lab coat. His plan was to rush in. find Megumi and dart her with a human tranquilizer before one of those hot-headed solders tag her with one made for the vampires. Such a strong formula would surly kill Megumi. He was going to make sure that didn't happen.

… . .

All the children were playing upstairs, the women chatted softly amongst themselves. Yet Saitou knew something was very, very wrong. He felt it like an oily smoke in the air. Putrid dread washing over the house, even the children overhead started to grow quiet. He looked over to Tomoe, she felt it too as did Sonia. Kaoru and Megumi were still too young. Slowly, Saitou climbed out of the chair, his eyes swirling as he scanned over head.

Kaoru noticed this and the sudden silence. "Saitou, what is it?" she whispered.

Saitou didn't want to startle anyone but it seemed stupid to downplay anything now. "Quickly, get the children." He saw Megumi's eyes grow wide. Kaoru didn't have to be told twice, without question she darted up the stairs calling for Yahiko. Saitou knew she would never make it to the top in time.

… . ..

The vampire could feel the safeguard around the house as he circled it in the air. It was a few days old, weak. Made to keep out humans, not vampires. He would have to disarm it to allow the soldiers to flood the place. But he didn't have time to stop and weave the complicated pattern. He would disarm it in a crude, painful but effectively fast way. The vampire headed straight for a ground level window. He could see the soldiers running almost in slow motion to attack the house. They were only yards away. He closed his eyes as he hit the window head first. The glass felt like bricks, the safeguard jolted him. It felt like electricity flowed into his every cell, causing him pain, but then the safeguard gave way and he the glass broke like proper glass should. He was only in the house for a moment, not even long enough to focus on it's inhabitants when he was hit in the middle and sent flying back out of the house.

… . .

Saitou stepped from the broken widow. He wanted to stay inside and protect the women from the humans now pouring into the house but the vampire was a much more dangerous foe. The humans could only harm the females so much, but a vampire could kill them. Already the vampire was staggering to his feet. The undead creature spat foul words at Saitou before leaping into the air. Saitou followed.

… . .

Megumi's heart stopped as Kaoru pounded up the stairs screaming for Yahiko. A half moment later something burst through a side window. But Megumi didn't have a chance to see what it was before Saitou rushed past her in a blur and sent it back outside. Then suddenly it seemed as if chaos hit the house. Tomoe screamed for her daughter and then a moment later the house exploded with life. Megumi instantly recognized the soldiers from the Organization.

'_Sano?! Sano!'_ she screamed in her mind as she and the other two women bolted for the stairs. Yet she knew it was hopeless to try and call for her lifemate, he had closed their connection. Her mental cried would never get to him. There was the sound of gunfire and Sonia stumbled on the top of the stairs. Megumi turned and Tomoe took baby Dorin from her arms as she collapsed. Two neon green darts stuck out from her back. Her eyes were already glassy as she hit the ground.

"Oh my god! Their using the tranquilizer serum!" Megumi screamed, throwing herself to the ground as a new wave of darts was fired over her head. Tomoe had a dart hit her on the leg and she had just enough time to set the baby down before the beautiful young woman hit the ground. Megumi backed up, not wanted to believe what she was seeing. She turned to run into a room but there were already soldiers climbing through the window. What she saw in the room made a scream rise up in her throat.

Yahiko, Itsuko and the twins lay silent, riddled with blue darts. Kaoru lay crumpled at the doorway with a green dart in her neck. The solders were just climbing through the window and didn't see Megumi. Panicked, the woman dove into the first door she saw. She slammed the door and locked it, knowing it wouldn't hold them for long she looked around long enough to notice that she was in a bathroom. Suddenly a voice whispered from behind her.

"Megumi?"

… . .

"Who is your master?" Saitou demanded as he hovered in the air with the undead creature. This plan was too big and complicated for one so young and weak. Something was driving the solders down there and he was sure it was not this one.

"No one!" the vile thing shouted over the howl of the wind that Saitou was kicking up. "I am my own master." His grin was shark like, each tooth wickedly pointed. "Give up, the women are mine now."

Saitou smiled an equally dangerous smile. "I don't think so, vampire. We are many, and we are strong. You are few and weak; you fall back on weak minded humans to do your work. You are an insult to Carpathians, a shell of what you use to be, an abomination. The fact that you are alive is proof of your weakness." Saitou said with calmness. He slowly wore down the vampire's resistance.

The lesser vampire screamed in frustration and anger. The sound of it was like ripping metal abusing his ears. But Saitou turned down his hearing before the scream could damage him. Saitou was a mask of utter calmness, even happiness as he continued to wear down the vampire.

"Face it, you are nothing. Allow yourself to cross over. I will gladly set your black soul free." Saitou continued, further confusing the vampire. He waited until his defenses dropped, then he would attack. They circled each other like fighting rosters.

"Shut up!" the vampire screamed. And instant later a second scream of fear echoed from the house. One of the females.

"Damn it!" Saitou hissed, his eyes dipping down to the house. Anger boiled over, his eyes went from amber yellow to acid green. He was trusted to take care of the women and children and he was failing.

The vampire attacked, taking advantage of Saitou's laps in focus. Lips curled back, showing broken yellow fangs as he went for the throat.

Saitou whirled around in time to catch the vampire with both hands. They were at each other's throats. The vampire screaming obscenities, his face contorted, Saitou a mask of perfect calm, complete control. Teeth snapped, claws raked the air, intending to shred flesh. The fight was moving faster than any human could keep up with.

"He hardly cares for you." Saitou grunted as they wrestled in the air, "he cares for you as much as you care for him." Saitou continued in an almost sympathetic tone.

The young vampire was caught off guard by this. "I don't care for him at all." He realized.

"Exactly." Saitou slammed his hand into the vampire's chest, gripped his shuddering heart and pulled it from his body. Vampire blood burned him, and the creatures shrill screams drilled pain into his skull but Saitou ignored it, quickly setting the heart on fire in his hand. It rained sparks of fire as the heart quickly went up in flames. The young vampire let Saitou go a moment before he too went up in flames before suddenly bursting into a thousand tiny sparks of ash that was swept away by the wind.

Saitou's moment of glory only lasted a moment. He felt a sharp sting on his thigh and he looked down to see an orange fletched dart sticking out of his leg. Below him a soldier with a sniper type rifle was looking up at him. Saitou's smile turned into a cold, deadly sneer. But hardly a heartbeat later Saitou dropped from the sky, landing with a loud crunch on the lawn.

… . .

"Hisao?!" Megumi whispered, she could hear the solders carefully advance deeper into the house. Hisao was climbing in through the bathroom window. She pressed herself flat against the door. She couldn't run with solders through out the house. "What are you doing? What's going on?" She hissed as he finally stepped in from the window. He was wearing the solders uniform with his lab coat over it.

"We've come to take the women and children while those men are away. Don't worry Megumi, we've come to rescue you." His eyes gleamed at the thought. Poor damsel in distress finally rescue by her prince.

"What?" Megumi kept herself glued to the door. Couldn't he tell that she was already one of them? She thought she looked different. Couldn't he see the difference as well? Perhaps not, Megumi wasn't sure if the changes were something humans could see.

Hisao mistook her confusion as disbelief. He raised his hands in a non-threatening manner. "You don't have to worry anymore, Megumi, you're safe now. You're free."

Megumi realized with a start that he had no idea she was one of them and was so sure that this was a rescue attempt. Quickly she played her part. Megumi relaxed just slightly yet kept a critical eye on him. "What's happened to them?" She kept her voice guarded as if she were unwilling to believe.

"The females were hit with your original tranquilizer serum. The stronger version you developed is for the males." He took another step to Megumi.

"And the children?" Megumi choked out. "One of the children is a human." That serum would surly kill Yahiko, but she wasn't sure what it would do to the Carpathian children.

"The human slave was hit with a normal human tranquilizer as were the vamp kids. We're sure they will stay out for quite some time. That's why the solders brought us. We're to monitor the vamps to make sure they stay unconscious. If they seem to metabolize the serum too quickly then we're to put an I.V. drip on them.

_Just like Sano _Megumi thought. "And the infant?" Baby Dorin was still too weak; something like this might just kill him.

Hisao frowned. Why was she showing so much interest in the vamp offspring? Well, they were only children and Megumi was a woman after all, perhaps she couldn't help her maternal instincts. "I don't think they will dart a baby. We were only given orders to dart those that could be a risk." He took one more step, now he was only a foot away from the woman.

Megumi was terrified, yet she pretended to relax even more. "What about me. Am I a risk?

Hiaso remembered the words that Kanryuu told him. Megumi was most likely a slave for the vampires. "The solders may think you are a risk. I'm sure most of them believe that you have been turned into one of them."

Megumi was glad she looked a bit sick at that. She was one of them, but her sudden revulsion made it seems she wouldn't dare think about such a horrible fate. Hisao smiled, glad at such a reaction.

"This is why I kinda snuck in." Hisao continued pulling a small dart gun from his lab coat. Megumi instantly pressed back against the door. "Don't worry Megumi, it's a human tranquilizer. If they dart you with one for the bloodsuckers, it may kill you."

Megumi understood, it was almost as if she could read little bits of his mind. Maybe she could. She forced tears to well up in her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall, knowing they would be stained red. She just let the moisture shimmer in her eyes. It worked, Hisao's face relaxed with start relief. "Oh Hisao. I can't believe it." She had to make her body move. Everything inside of her screamed against touching him but she had to. She flung herself across the small gap between them and wrapped her arms around the man. He was startled enough to not have an immediate reaction. "Free, I can finally go home." She sobbed.

Hisao wrapped his arms around Megumi. "Hush baby, it's all right. This nightmare is over." Oh how he dreamed of this moment, when Megumi would finally realized how much she meant to him.

No, this nightmare wasn't ending. Megumi pulled away, unable to bear his touch for longer than needed. She rubbed at her eyes to quickly remove any traces of blood tinted tears. She gave him a weak smile. "You're going to have to dart me huh?"

Hisao nodded, suddenly solemn. "Don't worry, I'll monitor you, I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

Megumi felt sick, wondering if they would hurt Kaoru, or Sonia ….the children. Megumi nodded. "Thank you Hisao, You were always looking out for me." She managed a shy weak smile.

Hisao knew at that moment that Megumi wasn't one of them. If she had been a slave or not it didn't matter, she was willing to take a dart to prove that she wasn't a vamp, to get this whole thing over with. "Turn around Megumi baby so the dart will hit a main muscle in your back. It will work fast that way."

Megumi nodded and turned. Her body wanted to heave. This went against something inside her. Something deep that she must of inherited from becoming Carpathian. But it was the only way. She braced herself and gasped she felt the slight sting of a dart as it hit high on her back. But there was nothing. Megumi acted fast, she wobbled and then let herself fall back. Hisao dove forward and caught her in his arms.

"There, there Megumi baby, this whole thing will soon be over and we can get on with our lives." His hand felt for the dart on her back and pulled it out. Megumi kept as limp as possible, fighting the urge to crack her eyes open. He gently eased her to the floor and petted her hair from her face. There was a moment that everything was still. Hisao suddenly reached forward and gently lifted her lips to expose her teeth. They were white, shiny and most important, there were no fangs. Hisao sighed and smiled. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Megumi kept still as she heard the bathroom door open. She could hear the flurry of activity going on as solders continued to comb the house. Glass broke, doors were being kicked in. She wondered if they would find Sano's underground room. And the thought of them defiling their room angered her. But then her anger ebbed away as the tranquilizer started to kick in. She felt heavy and couldn't move her fingers. The noises slowed and became distorted before everything went black.

* * *

A/N Oooo I think some guys are going to be pretty pissed about this eh? Can't wait to see what happens with they find their women and children gone. Reviews are loved!!


	14. Retaliation

a/n Woot

a/n Woot! Another chapter, and I didn't procrastinate this time :) lol I know I left a lot of you on the edge of your seats with the cliffhanger at the end so I knew I needed to bust out this chapter and get it posted. This chapter was originally longer, but I felt it was too long compared to the rest of the chapters. So I went back over it, extended it by about another page and then lopped off about 5 pages at the end. Mwhahah! But don't worry, those 5 pages are going to be the start of the next chapter. At least I'm 5 pages ahead. Lol

* * *

Shameless Story Plug: I started a story a while back, just something to work on during writers block. Anyway, I decided to post it and see if anyone likes it. I would love to get some feedback on it and if I should continue with that story.(plus I need some ideas) It's called Spoils of War.

I give this chapter a PG-13 raiting.  
I don't own Kenshin or Feehan.

* * *

Megumi heard voices first. Muddle voices as if they were speaking underwater. It confused Megumi, it gave her a headache and she just wanted to turn back into the black darkness. Back to wherever it was she surfaced from. But something in the back of her mind nagged her, warned her. What had happened? Why was she feeling pain in her head and shoulders? Where was Sano?

Sano!

Suddenly the fog cleared from her mind and she remembered everything. Saitou vanishing, the soldiers, darts… Hisao. She remembered it all. Where was she? Why did she hurt all over? Was it from the tranquilizer? Megumi took a shuddering deep breath and calmed herself. Hiso didn't mention the men going to the organization. Maybe he didn't know or perhaps didn't think she would care. She prayed that they were alright. Cautiously, Megumi reached with her mind, groping around the black void in her soul. All she felt was bleak, empty blackness. A void that made her stomach twist with pain. _'Please please say he's aright.'_

She felt within herself. Her soul was still whole, there was no rip or tear or missing piece. That meant that Sano must still be alive. So why wasn't he answering her? A volley of answers fell into place. She had been out for so long he gave up waiting for her to respond, or perhaps he didn't even know she was missing yet. Perhaps he was still fighting and kept that block between them. Maybe he was unconscious? Megumi wasn't sure how their mental connection worked, but she was sure no one could answer their lifemate if they were unconscious. Then there was the chance that he wasn't answering because he was dead.

'_Sanosuke?' _

Suddenly fear and anger slammed into her so hard she had to grit her teeth from crying out. That bleak, black void suddenly erupted with searing white hot light and emotion.

'_Megumi! My God are you aright?!'_ Sano shouted from the distance.

Megumi winced at the sudden, loud question. _'I…I think so.'_ She said softly, shaken from his sudden return to her mind.

'_I've been screaming for you for hours.'_ It sounded like he was weeping. _'I knew you weren't dead, but I couldn't find you, our connection was lost.'_

'_Why?'_ Megumi asked. Not that she really cared, she was just happy enough to hear his voice again.

'_You must have been unconscious. Sometimes reconnecting our bond after one is unconscious is difficult. The others are trying to reach their lifemates too. They are also relieved that we are now connected again. Dawn is a little more than an hour away.'_ Sano said quickly.

'_They got us with tranquilizers, that's why no one can talk, I think they might still be knocked out.'_ Her voice was soft, shaken even in her mind.

Sano swore and Megumi could see flashes of the outside, she was seeing what he was seeing, but they were moving so fast she had no idea where they were.

'_Where are you?' _

'_I don't know.'_ All she could see was blackness.

'_Open your eyes. I'll see what you see.'_ Sano explained, the desperation very apparent in his voice.

Megumi tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She could feel her eyelashes brushing up against something and realized that she was blindfolded. She tried to push the blindfold away but her arms didn't move, the constant ache in her shoulder increased ten fold when she tried. She clenched her teeth together and couldn't hold back her whimper as burning, needle sharp pain shot up her arms and shoulders.

'_Your arms are tied behind your back Kitsune. Try not to move so much, it might draw attention to you.'_ Sano warned. Half a second later Megumi felt the floor vibrate as if something deep inside the earth was growling.

'_What was that?'_ Megumi asked as she slowly moved her head against the floor to try and push the blindfold away from her eyes.

'_Petre, he's having a fit over his lifemate and child as is everyone else. He's all but ripping any place that has to do with vampire hunters to ribbons. I didn't know the creator had it in him.'_ He sounded slightly amused.

'_Creator?'_ Megumi asked, wanting to keep hearing his voice, anything to keep her mind off what was going on. The more she moved, the more the pain shot up her arms to the base of her neck, but each time the pain was less and less intense.

'_I'll explain later Kitsune.'_

'_Explain now, your voice keeps the silence away and talking about you guys is as good a distraction as anything.'_ She felt the blind fold get lose and start to slip. _'Please?'_

She felt Sano smile softly and caress her cheek with his mental touch. _'Alright. Well there are two types of male Carpathians born. Most are what are called hunters, they hunt vampires, they are fighters, warriors born with great strength. Then there are a few who are born to create. They are artistic; they reach others through music and art. They create rather than destroy. They still kill vampires but not as much as hunters do so their soul remains intact longer than a hunter. Most older, mateless Carpathians are creators. But provoke them and they can be just as dangerous as a hunter, sometimes more.'_

Megumi felt the blindfold slip again and she could suddenly see light. Yellow, piercing light. '_So basically Petre is pitching one hell of a fit?'_

'_Yes.'_ Sano said. _'And so are the rest of us. No one is safe, not humans, not vampires, until we get our mates back.'_ He growled. _'I would be livid at Saitou right now for letting this happen. But we caught the scent of two vampires near the house and none of us with a blood connection to Saitou can seem to reach him. Obviously he must be far to injured to talk to us, or dead.'_ He didn't seem to upset at that idea.

'_It's not his fault. I'm sure if you knew what was waiting for us you never would have left us.'_ She felt him wince and instantly regretted her words.

Suddenly Megumi could hear voices and she froze. Sano fell silent as well.

"Get that one up. She's the most important." Said a raspy voice.

Megumi felt the shuffle of feet around her and then the sound of dragging. There was a few grunts, as if the men were lifting something heavy. There were a few more moments of silence as the men talked softly with one another. Megumi tipped her head a little, letting the light assault her eyes. She winced as the pain in her head flared but then Sano was there and took the pain away. She focused on the burry images in front of her until they came into focus.

At first all she saw was men with their backs to her. They were all gathered around a chair. Megumi couldn't make out who they were surrounding. But then suddenly they backed away and Megumi saw that they had Tomoe in the chair with her hands tied behind the back rest and her legs tied to the legs of the chair. She had an IV tube running into her neck, was gagged but wasn't wearing a blind fold. Her head hung forward, her eyes still closed. Seeing the delicate woman in such a way tore at Megumi somewhere deep inside.

'_Tomoe'_ Sano's voice was distraught.

Megumi could feel the earth tremble again. Through Sano's connection with Kenshin and Hiko; she could feel their anger radiating. It was a horrible, terrifying thing to feel such hate, such rage flowing from everyone.

"Give her the Anti-serum," a different voice said. Megumi flicked her eyes over as far as she could to see Takeda the leader of the Organization. "I want her awake."

"Yes sir." Came a flurry of voices as the men scrambled.

"What's the news on the Headquarters?" a voice asked. Megumi tried to look to see who it was, but she couldn't tell without moving.

Takeda shrugged casually. "The Headquarters is destroyed. Those vamps left nothing. What wasn't smashed was burned to the ground."

'_Sano?' _Megumi's silent question.

'_We didn't kill many, only those who deserved death. We commanded everyone else to run from the place before we completely obliterated it. The zombie, the files and the information and equipment was destroyed.'_

Suddenly someone tapped Megumi on the side. It took all her control to not jump. The hand rested on her side and she heard Sano growling, spitting obscenities at such contact. Suddenly the touch was gone and someone stepped right over her. It was Hisao. Obviously he was set to keep watch over her. He had said that everyone was going to be monitored. How was it that he didn't see her slight movements? Hisao joined the other doctor working on Tomoe.

Megumi watched as one of their doctors pulled the large IV needle from her neck with little care and jab a needle into Tomoe's neck. Within moments the woman started to blink.

'_Hiko is talking to Tomoe now. She has no idea where the children are. Can you see them?' _

Megumi's eyes flickered around wildly before spotting a large animal cage just at the corner of her vision. She wanted to rip the rest of the blindfold off somehow but couldn't risk being seen awake. _'I think so.'_ She said as she could just see blood red hair, she guessed maybe Kenshin's son.

The ground shook again and someone cursed them as earthquake tremors. Tomoe's large, sad eyes opened and Takeda lashed out quickly slapping his hand over her eyes as if he just noticed them.

"Get a blindfold on her. Who knows what kind of powers these things have!" he snapped, instantly an unseen soldier wrapped a black strip of cloth over her eyes.

Megumi felt Sano hiss. _'Vampire'_ He snarled.

'_What?'_

'_When he touched Tomoe, Hiko felt the evil, that man, the one you think is Takeda, is really a vampire.' _

Megumi swung her eyes from Tomoe's helpless form to that of the smart looking Takeda. He was in a suit and glasses, his short hair in perfect place. _'He looks the same.'_ she stated.

'_It's an illusion Kitsune. The really Takeda could have been killed months ago. Who knows.'_ There was a moment of silence as the ground trembled again_. 'Look around Kitsune, we need a clue to where you are.' _

Megumi glanced up and down_. 'I see…wood. Everything is made of wood. The walls, the floor and ceiling. There are crates everywhere.'_

'_Are there any words on the crates?_' Sano asked.

'_No'_ She was getting frustrated; they could be anywhere, and she was taking up precious time. Sano calmed her with his soft words.

'_Close your eyes for a moment, what can you hear? Can you smell anything?' _

Megumi closed her eyes and turned up her hearing, ignoring the chatter of men. _'I hear…water.'_ She opened her eyes, clearly confused. She then took a deep breath though her nose. _'It smells like salt water, like I'm at the beach. But it's not clean, more stagnate.'_

'_You must be at the piers. Hold on Megumi, we're on our way._'

Almost immediately Megumi felt her lifemate drawing closer. But even so, her stomach started to roll, and pain pierced her skull. _'Hurry Sano, I think something terrible is going to happen.' She felt his silent confirmation._

"Tell us, who is the leader of your clan?" Takeda demanded, glaring down at the blindfolded woman. Megumi felt sick as Tomoe gave no answer, or even acknowledge that she heard him. The vampire nodded to a human next to him and the human stepped up and slapped Tomoe across the face.

"Mommy!" screamed a shrill voice from the cage. Obviously Itsuko was witnessing the whole thing. Megumi felt terrible gut wrenching pain.

Takeda only smiled sweetly as if nothing happened. He clasped his hand behind his back and bent over to speak softly to Tomoe. "I know who your leader is. I know you are his woman." Tomoe kept silent, her face gave away nothing. "What I don't know is where your man stays. I know the house we took you from is not his house. It was too easy to breach."

Megumi heard Sano growl in her mind.

"Where do you live? I want to know where the homes are for all your people." Takeda didn't look at all surprised when Tomoe didn't move a hair. Her expression never changed, her body was always relaxed. Takeda actually smiled, as if he was looking forward to getting answers out of her. He motioned to someone out of Megumi's range of sight.

Another man stepped up and the everyone else took a step back. To Megumi's horror, the man was carrying some type of leather and metal rod. At the end a silver fork tipped crackled with electricity, like some sort of cattle prod, only flexible. The man had a blank look about his face as he jabbed the rod into her ribs.

Tomoe's scream made everyone, including Takeda flinch. But suddenly her scream stopped, yet her face kept the pained look. Megumi suspected Hiko was taking as much of the pain as he could. The earth trembled violently as Itsuko sobbed from the cage.

"Tell me woman!" Takeda suddenly snarled. When Tomoe once again kept silent he stepped back, nodded to the man with the weapon. The unknown man used the prod like a club, beating her about the head and face, electrocuting her at the same time. He jammed the barbed end into her ribs, chest, stomach and even her face. Each touch of the weapon brought cries from Tomoe, but majority of the pain was unfelt.

'_Sano!'_ Megumi sobbed, closing her eyes, unable to watch anymore.

"Momma! Momma!" Itsuko screamed as the sounds of the beating got worse. Two more cries joined the young girl. The twins, it seemed where bearing witness as well.

Megumi could feel the anger from Sano, and that of the other males. The very earth shuddered with it.

'_Megumi.'_ Sano's voice was black, deadly. _'Aoshi is going to talk to you through our link. Do as he says.'_ Megumi felt the connection change, as if someone intruded. Aoshi's cold, calm voice came through as if he was whispering in her ear.

'_Open your eyes, look at the man attacking Tomoe. Whatever you do, don't look away, and try not to blink.' _

Megumi heard his tone, knew this was a demand, not a request. She couldn't refuse him even if she wanted. She forced her eyes to open and bit back a cry of dismay as she saw the bloodied face of the gentle, beautiful Tomoe. The blindfold was over her face, bits of her clothing was chard and missing in patches. The pale, soft flesh under the patches were black, bloody and burned.

'_Focus on the man, don't look away until I tell you.'_ Aoshi's voice was raw power.

Megumi's frightened eyes moved the man as he continued to beat at the woman. Slowly Megumi noticed a change in him. He stopped in mid swing and looked down at himself.

"What are you doing?" Takeda shouted.

But the man didn't answer. Instead a sudden look of horror crossed his face as smoke started to curl up from under his clothes and blood dripped from his nose. Then without notice the man burst into flames. Bright purple and blue flames licked out from under his clothing, and across his bare arms and face. The man screamed, dropping the strange prod and started beating at himself to put out the fire.

It was horrible, the sight of his burning flesh, the smell, the sound of his screams. Megumi wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, wanted to cover her ears. But Aoshi kept hissing demands in her ear, making it impossible to disobey.

'_Don't look away, keep your eyes on him.' _

'_Stop, please.'_ Megumi cried. She couldn't stand looking at such pain.

Men were running everywhere and the man on fire started to lift into the air to prevent the others from putting him out. The man twisted in the air, his screams of pain were a horrible thing. Aoshi forced Megumi to lift her head to follow the man as he rose higher in the air. The blindfold slipped and uncovered her other eye.

… . .

Hisao jumped away from his coworker as he burst into strange flames. What the hell was this?!

"The woman! She's doing this!" someone screamed. A man dove for the electric prod and started beating at the vamp woman some more.

"No, not her," countered Takeda as he glared in anger up at the man as his screams became inhuman as the poor man started to die. "But someone is."

Hisao caught movement just behind Takeda and he focused on the prone figure behind him. The man felt his blood run cold and drain from his face. Megumi was awake well before she should be. Black inhuman eyes gazed upward at the man as the fire consumed him. She was the one doing this. His Megumi had lied to him, she was a vamp now. And he fell for it like some stupid, blind, lovesick puppy. An anger he never knew he possessed washed over him, burning him. He set his jaw, his mind cleared of everything as he glared at those two black eyes, eyes of a monster.

Quickly he stalked around behind some crates, one hand clenching into a fist while the other snatched up a knife from the pile of weapons laid out around the place. He would stop this. It was his fault for believing in her, he brought the danger to this place. He would end it. He would stop those eyes.

She never noticed as he stalked up from her left side. Her eyes never wavered from her target. Hisao clenched the knife tightly as he half fell, half tackled the creature. He raised the knife as she turned and looked at him; and for one instant he saw startled fear in those black eyes. Hisao squeezed his eyes shut and slammed the knife down into the monster. Once….twice…again and again.

* * *

a/n Oh dear, Cue dramatic music! This can only end in tears, ya'll know someone is about to die! Hehe anyways, I just realized this…but this story is almost over. There's like…maybe 2 chapters left. That is insane! You know what this means!? Time to start on the next part of this series! Mwhaha! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. Recovery

a/n Wow I'm so glad to see that (most) everyone was well behaved after that nasty cliffhanger from the last chapter. Work is a horrible thing and I've fell behind in this story, so I hope this chapter will last you for a while. I'll try my hardest to catch up in time for my normal updating, but be warned that it might be a week or two longer than normal.

Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter, it really helped me to plow through this chapter. I hope it's what you expected. Anyways, I'll stop the chatter and get to the story.

I give this story a PG-13 raiting for blood and death

* * *

Chapter 15

Their connection broke like a cable snapping; disorienting Sano for just a moment. Images of a knife flashing in the light seared itself into the back of Sano's eyes. A moment of sick, terrible angst swirled in the pit of his stomach before tuning into murderous rage. The sky was already boiling with storm clouds, but now they reacted to his rage. Bolts of lightning punched the ground, wind made the rain fall sideway and sting on contact. No one stopped him, no one tried to calm him down, for they were all suffering the same rage. Black rage that demanded blood, demanded death. No one was safe from their wrath, no one.

Five streams of glittering mist traveled faster than the gusts of wind. Everyone's blood connections ran together and Sano could see flashes of memories. He saw Sonia running in the rain laughing, Kaoru covered in sweat, giving birth; of Tomoe's smile, of a new baby girl in bloody arms, but all Sano could see in his mind was the flashes of that knife, of Hisao's blank eyes as he attacked methodically. His vision flooded with red.

The ocean came into view, the water churning from the storm. Waves collided together, sending water high into the air. Seawater beat at the wooden structures below them. Instantly, two of the trails of mist exploded into giant winged creatures. Hiko and Aoshi descended from the ancient Dragonseeker blood. They were the last of their kind. Anger and desperation had pushed them over the edge. They dove past the rest of them, talons extended, fire in their reptilian eyes. They hit the middle pier, razor sharp claws bit into the splintering wood and the two giant creatures tore off most of one side of the building. Their monstrous, deafening bellows filled the air.

Sano, Kenshin, and Petre morphed into their human form as they reached the newly made entrance. Sano hit the wooden floor of the building hard, landing on the balls of his feet and falling forward on the tips of his fingers. Sano crouched there, ignoring his kin as they landed around him, ignoring the shouts and screams as humans scrambled out of the way. His eyes trained for his target. He found it, squatting down over his lifemate, bloody knife in hand.

Suddenly all emotion flowed back into him. Like a tidal wave of feeling that forced a heart pounding cry of anguish from his throat. He bolted and was upon Hisao in an instant. His cries of fear were drowned out by the scream of wood and metal as the dragons overhead continued to open the building like a tin can. Sano wrapped his hands around Hisao's throat, ignoring the pain as he slashed at Sano with the knife in attempt to get him to let go. But Sano was never going to let go, he wanted to squeeze the life from this human, kill him with his bare hands. It wouldn't be fast, and it wouldn't be painless.

Around him the two other Carpathians took care of the humans. Killing those with black souls, and having mercy on those who showed an ounce of good. In all the confusion, Takeda bolted, melting into a black oily cloud and escaping through the now roofless building.

No one went after him.

Sano watched as the life left Hisao's eyes, as his struggles became weaker. He abandoned the knife and tried to pry at Sano's fingers and scratch at his skin. But Sano was relentlessly calm as he felt his life weaken. When Hisao's life left him, Sano dropped him, letting him land in a crumpled heap with the other humans. He quickly returned to Megumi's side. Aoshi had changed back into his human form and he was already kneeling over her, his hands hovering just a hair's breath over the raw, bleeding wounds in her chest and stomach. Sano saw white as he fell to his knees. All he saw was Megumi's unconscious, bleeding body on a white field of nothing. His whole world shrunk down to only her. To the life that flickered inside her. He placed his hands on her head and chest. He begged with his entire being, begged that she not leave him.

… . .

Kenshin wanted to go right to Kaoru's side, but he knew that he would never hear the end of it from her if he didn't get the children first. Once he was sure she would be safe, he darted over to the large animal cage that held their future. Itsuko wept for her mother, clutching the tiny bundle of blankets to her chest. Baby Dorin was still, but fussy and seemed unharmed, miraculously. His children reached for him, their small arms squeezing between the bars. Yahiko lay, still asleep in one corner of the small prison.

"Shh, hush. It's okay now." Kenshin said as softly as he could, he smiled calmly, letting the feeling of safety wash over the children. They calmed, and fell silent except for the occasional sniffle. "Back up now, let me get you out of there." The children scrambled to one end of the cage. Kenshin gripped the door by the bars and easily pulled it off its hinges. The metal bent as if it were made of putty. Instantly Kenji and Tokio launched themselves into his open arms. He held his babies tightly, thanking the gods that they were now safe and that they were unharmed. He placed them on the ground took the small bundle from Itsuko. The child all but threw herself from the cage, stumbling only a little as she ran to her mother who was being cared for by Hiko.

Kenshin reached back in and pulled Yahiko's limp body from the cage, throwing him across his shoulder with ease.

"Sleeping?" Kenji asked as he clutched at his father's leg. He tried to look brave even with tears glittering in his eyes.

"Yes Son. Yahiko is still sleeping. He is not hurt."

Tokio hid her face in the folds of his hakama pants, letting her tears soak the fabric. "Bad men." She whimpered, lifting her small hand and pointing behind the cage. "Bad men hurt him." Kenshin whirled around to look behind the cage.

"God, Saitou!" Kenshin exclaimed softly upon seeing Saitou's prom body stretched out and strapped down on a medical table. Quickly he turned away. "Come children. Lets go get mom." He ushered his offspring over to where Kaoru lay still tied, blindfolded and gagged. She was not yet strong enough for her body to fight the tranquilizer as fast as Tomoe and Sonia did.

Kenshin paused, looking over as Petre silently woke his lifemate, his eyes were so full of love and anguish. The man had all but lost his mind when he found out his lifemate was gone. He seemed to have morphed into another person. But now it looked as if the rampaging juggernaut was all but gone as he pulled the IV from Sonia, and almost instantly she started to stir. Petre's soft, gentle mind replaced the chaotic demon that was once there. Kenshin felt it was wrong to intrude at such a reunion.

"Petre?" Kenshin whispered. Instantly the man lifted his head and glared with acid green eyes. His lips pulled back to expose razor sharp fangs. A low rumbling growl issued from the male as he crouched over his wife. Kenshin said no more and made no movement. Even his children who clutched at his legs didn't move. The males watched each other closely for a moment before Kenshin extended one arm, offering his child back to him. Petre didn't move his eyes off Kenshin until the baby started to fuss. Only then did the male seem to break out of his trance. Glowing eyes flickered from the baby to Kenshin. Petre straightened up and gently plucked the baby from Kenshin's outstretched arm.

Now nestled between both parents, the baby stopped fussing and fell silent, his large knowing eyes drifted from one parent to the other. Sonia blinked and immediately cried in relief upon seeing that her mate and child were unharmed.

Kenshin slowly backed away, giving the family their privacy. He set Yahiko down and fell to his knees by his beloved Kaoru. With quick movements he tore off the blindfold, gag and rope that bound her. He reached with his mind to wake her and at the same time explored her body for any wounds. Heaven forbid if she was hurt. He pulled all traces of the tranquilizer from her body and almost immediately she started to wake.

… . .

'_Megumi, you are my life, my soul. You saved me from the darkness. You must not allow yourself to give in. I'm begging you to stay with me in this life for a little while longer.'_ He poured every once of love he felt for his woman into his words. Wrapping himself around the small white glowing light that was her life. He felt her turn into his mental embrace, curl her soft body around his hard, strong one.

'_It hurts.'_ She whispered.

Sano clutched at her soul, refusing to let her go now that he had her.

'_I know Kitsune, but it won't hurt for long. Aoshi is working on you right now.' _He felt so helpless, unable to take all the pain from her.

'_The children… Tomoe!'_

'_The children are fine, Tomoe is as tough as nails, Hiko is already with her.' _

'_What about Sonia and Kaoru?' _

'_They have their lifemates with them, just as you have yours with you.' _

The next question was just a whisper. '_How bad am I?'_

'_It's not something you need to worry yourself over, Kitsune. You will be as if nothing had ever touched you.'_ For the first time he felt the familiar annoyance from her. Her tone grew stronger.

'_Sansuke, I'm a doctor too, I think I can handle it. Just tell me what happened. I think I blacked out because I don't remember anything after…'_ She trailed off, a vision of a knife flashed before her and Sano.

Sano sighed and clutched her soul even closer to him as he reached for information from Aoshi who worked silently as they talked. _'Aoshi tells me you've been stabbed six times. You have a punctured lung, which has collapsed; a torn stomach and massive damage to your reproductive organs…and you've lost a lot of blood.'_

'_Wow don't sugar coat it or anything.'_ Megumi grumbled. _'Will I die?'_ she asked matter-of-factly.

How willing she was to accept the fact that she might die. By all means she should be dead, or closer to death than she was_. 'No, you won't die Kitsune, I won't let that happen.'_

He felt Aoshi pull away from her body, something was distracting him. Sano frowned; it wasn't like Aoshi to be distracted from his duties. He gently pulled away from Megumi, but always keeping his hold on her soul. He looked up just as Kenshin and Hiko finished talking to Aoshi.

The Dark One turned to Sano, his eyes betrayed nothing. "We must move her, dawn is almost upon us. She needs earth and a calm, safe place to recover."

Sano know something else was amiss. "What's wrong?"

"The vampire is still loose and upset that he had so many females in his hands and yet lost them anyways." A wave from the ocean crashed into the torn up pier. The structure shifted and groaned. "He's circling around looking for a chance to attack." Aoshi added.

Sano nodded, looking over Aoshi's shoulder as a commotion was going on. Hiko, Kenshin and Tomoe were bent over something on a table, they moved franticly, and talked in hushed tones. Kaoru stood well away with her children clutched to her chest and Yahiko sat at her side struggling to wake.

"They dissected Saitou." Aoshi answered his silent question. "He was smart enough to stop his heart and lungs before the tranquilizer had its full effect on him. So he is still alive, though most of his organs have been removed.

'_Oh my god!_' Megumi screamed from the darkness of her mind. Sano gently hushed her.

'_It is alright Megumi, Saitou is still alive. It will take more than that to kill that man.'_ Yet Sano couldn't get the image of Saitou strapped to a table, hollowed out like some pumpkin. He hid that thought from Megumi. _'We're going to move everyone.'_ He informed her. '_Don't worry, I'm taking you to Hiko's home, you'll be safe there.'_ Safer than she was at his home, he cursed himself as he stood, gathering his lifemate in his arms, keeping her soul firmly attached to his. _'Rest now Megumi. Dawn is coming; the vampire will have to take shelter very soon. No one will hurt anyone now.'_ He said softly, watched as her awareness flickered as she sank back into unconsciousness.

… . .

Megumi was first aware of blackness. Then, slowly, memories returned and she wondered if she had dreamt the whole thing. But no sooner did she wonder this did a strange ache radiate from her middle. She struggled to open her eyes to see what was causing the dull but annoying pain. A cool hand rested on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. She was greeted by the soft, loving eyes of Sano as he gazed down at her. Megumi slowly looked around. They were in a room somewhere; it was dark except for the soft glow of candlelight.

The air was thick with the smell of healing herbs; each breath brought a sense of well being and further eased the pain. Slowly Megumi became aware that Sano's lips were moving, she was suddenly aware of deep, strange chanting. There was more than one voice and Megumi suspected that Aoshi and most likely the others were there chanting along. The language was nothing she had heard before, something old, forgotten. The words lulled her back into the darkness. She felt her body grow heavy and sink down into the bed.

Then suddenly she felt pressure on her lips and a compulsion to open them. Something warm and wet pressed against her mouth and Megumi tasted blood. But there was something wrong. It was not the heady, spicy taste of Sano. This blood was more delicate in taste but burned like fire and was an instant shot to her system. Megumi's startled eyes swung around and she was surprised to find Kenshin gazing down at her, his wrist pressed firmly against her lips. His eyes were hard and yellow and altogether scary. She tried to turn away; it didn't feel right or comfortable to share such an act with someone other than Sano. But Kenshin gently held her head still with his free hand as his lips moved, his voice joining the others in their chant.

She turned her eyes back to Sano in question. Only then did she notice how tired he looked, his chocolate brown hair had turned the color of dust. His eyes were sunk deep into his skull and lines etched deep into his face. He seemed to of aged decades. He looked exhausted. Kenshin smoothly pulled his wrist away from her lips and Megumi felt the new blood start to warm her body like a warm blanket on a cold day. It relaxed her so much she drifted back into the darkness.

… . .

Megumi wasn't sure she had woken up until she felt herself blinking. The room was darker than before and she was alone. Quickly she reached out for Sano. She felt him; calm, exhausted…he was resting, most likely sleeping. Yet even in sleep he felt her in his mind. He greeted her drowsily before slipping back into his slumber. Megumi smiled to herself. All seemed well. Well enough that Sano thought it safe to leave her alone for the time being. Megumi slowly moved one part of her body at a time. She turned her head and moved her arms, then her legs and ankles. Everything seemed to be in working order. Ever so slowly the woman pushed herself up into a sitting position. Almost instantly there was movement in the shadows and a figure sat next to her on the bed and helped her sit up and keep steady.

"I'm glad that you're doing okay." A soft voice whispered. It was Kaoru.

Megumi smiled softly at the other woman. "I'm glad every one is alright." Megumi took a look at the room for the first time. There were only two candles still burning, the wax remains of the others littered the room. They were above ground because there was thick curtains drawn over a window. Even though Megumi felt that it was nighttime. "I must have been out for a while."

Kaoru smiled. "You slept all day. Sano stayed by your side the whole time. Tomoe had to drag him away to get some sleep not two hours ago. Normally we would have let him stay with you as long as he wanted, but he was in desperate need of rest. The poor man is drained."

"I'm glad he has others to take care of him. I don't think he would have listened to me." Megumi admitted.

We're all here for each other." Kaoru patted Megumi on the knee before standing again. "I need to tell the Prince that you're awake. I'll be right back."

Megumi watched as the other woman silently floated out of the room. It was only then, when Megumi took a second look around the room that she noticed a second bed. There was someone there.

Saitou.

Megumi swallowed, suddenly recalling what Sano had told her. That Saitou had been cut open and his organs taken out like some kind of high school experiment. Megumi felt ill for the first time and a dull ache returned to he middle. He seemed to be sleeping just as soundly as she had been. But Megumi wanted to see for herself if he was alright. She was a healer too after all. Slowly she turned and set her feet on the floor. There was no protest, no pain to tell her to stay on the bed. She slowly, painlessly got to her feet. A rain of dark soil fell to the ground at her feet. Surprised Megumi looked down at the light blue nightgown she wore. She hadn't noticed before but she was covered in a thin layer of dirt. Megumi turned and looked back down at the bed; a thicker layer of soil had been placed under her. Megumi recalled that it helped with healing. She brushed the rest of it from her, shaking her nightgown till the rest fell away.

Cautiously she stepped to Saitou's bed side. His head was turned away looking towards the wall and his hands rested lightly on his bare, soil covered stomach. He looked at peace, calm without so much of the upfront anger that always got on her nerves. A wave of sympathy came over her. One so strong she almost started weeping. Saitou had no one to look out for him. No one for him to wake up to and smile at. Would he ever smile? Megumi held her breath, willing the tears to go away.

Very curious now; Megumi reached out and slowly and very gently brushed away the silky soft dirt from his stomach, revealing an angry, black-red gash. Megumi's breath caught in her throat. The gash was only an inch deep. It was amazing to think that he had been cut wide open only hours ago. Her hand moved up closer to his chest and throat and brushed the soil away. Here the gash was completely closed, replaced with a pink scar the thickness of a pencil. His sides were purple with bruises from having his ribs cracked open. Up by his throat the scar was thinner, pale and slowly vanishing. Megumi was sure that in a day or two Saitou would look as if nothing had touched him.

Again Megumi felt so sorry for Saitou. She wanted him to feel the same happiness that Sano felt. It was horrible to think that he would become a vampire at any time. That every day was an endless struggle. She reached out to brush away the long bangs that curved across his face. But Saitou suddenly turned, yellow eyes wide open.

Startled, Megumi gasped and froze. "Saitou. I didn't think you were awake."

"I wasn't." His deep voice was thin, wavering as if in pain. "Your touch woke me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

But Saitou lifted one hand and waved her apology away. "The touch of a female is strong and I was only sleeping. It would have been impossible not to wake."

Megumi flustered a bit, not sure what to say. She focused on the gash in his middle; it was bleeding slightly where she had brushed away the soil. "I never saw the wound, but I was told what they did to you." Saitou said nothing as he watched her with his glowing eyes. She bit her bottom lip and placed her hand on his chest over the wound and she felt her power start to flow out of her and into him. It was almost effortless now to channel her healing powers. But Saitou quickly caught her hand by the wrist and pulled her healing touch away.

"Save your strength for better things." He said in a gruff tone. His hand on her wrist was like an iron shackle, yet his grip was gentle.

"I only wanted to help." Megumi protected, eyebrows lowering in disapproval.

"Don't look at me like some unruly child." He let her wrist go and watched as she planted both hands on her hips.

"I am a healer."

"Yes but you are also a woman who is still trying to heal. Save your strength for yourself." Saitou countered in a softer tone, his eyes not so narrow.

"He is right." A deep voice said behind them. Megumi turned to find Hiko standing in the doorway. Shy, gentle Tomoe stood at his side. There was no evidence of the violence she had experienced, her face was clear and unmarked, her eyes just as bright, as if nothing had happened. But the way Hiko leaned ever so slightly over her, protecting her, was the sign that he, at least, would not easily brush off such an attack. He set a large hand on Tomoe's back and they both stepped into the room. Tomoe broke away from her lifemate's side and smiled brilliantly at Megumi before checking Saitou. The prone man grumbled at her mothering.

Megumi instinctively took a step back as the Prince loomed up to her. "You need to rest and keep up your strength." His smile flashed brightly in the dim room. "I can not thank you enough for what you did back at the pier. It must have been hard to let Aoshi make you commit such an act. We rarely allow females to partake in such violence as it is not their nature." Is face turned thoughtful, even sad. "It must have been traumatizing."

"It was." Megumi admitted in a hoarse whisper. Memories of the burning man flooded back to her.

Hiko's face twisted with grief at her pain. "I will forever be in your debt." Hiko bowed a low, elegant bow to Megumi.

"That isn't necessary." Megumi said, her eyes drifted over to Tomoe as she delicately popped some soil in her mouth and chewed it carefully. She then spat out the ball of mud and worked it into the worst of the wound. Saitou looked uncomfortable with Tomoe but didn't seem to be in any pain.

"You're hungry." Hiko's deep voice brought her eyes back to the Prince. "Sanosuke is recuperating; please allow me to feed you." He noticed Megumi's shocked expression. "I can feel your hunger fluttering inside me. As Prince, it is my duty to take care of my people. I will not allow you to go hungry. Besides, my blood will greatly aid in your healing."

Megumi wasn't too sure about the idea of feeding from another person other than Sano. She could still remember being forced to feed from Kenshin. Megumi had been embarrassed and uncomfortable with the taste of Kenshin's blood. But the lady doctor also understood the importance of letting Hiko help her. The prince must have read her answer in her eyes for he unbuttoned his cuff and started to roll up his sleeve.

"Thank you Hiko, but your help won't be needed." Said a voice behind them. Both Hiko and Megumi turned to the doorway where a shadow was leaning against the door jam. Megumi brightened instantly.

* * *

a/n…oh….I wonder who it is. HA! I know who it is and I'll sure you do too :) This chapter gave me some trouble but I hope it turned out alright. See everyone in the next chapter! Reviews are always loved! Thanks for reading!


	16. Midnight walk

A/n Wow, it's been a while from my last update

A/n Wow, it's been a while from my last update. You can blame a few things. The Olympics started and I would get caught up watching the games when I should have been writing. Then it was my birthday last week and I took 4 days off and did everything but write. Throw in a helping of Writers Block and here ya go… nearly a month with no chapter.

I'm not happy with this chapter, and I never was. Half the reason it took me a while to update was because no matter how many times I wrote it, it never came out the way I wanted it to. Alas. Your reviews helped me greatly. They are always good motivation, thank you, my reviewers.

I don't own Kenshin or Feehan.

I give this chapter a PG rating

* * *

Chapter 16.

"Sano!" Megumi never thought his shark-like smile would bring her such joy. She watched as he stepped from the shadows of the hall and into the dimly lit room. He glanced over at Saitou, who turned his yellow eyes away; Tomoe smiled gently as she finished her fussing with Saitou.

"Are you sure you should be up, are you well?" Tomoe asked in concern despite her smile. He had looked so tired only hours ago.

Sano smiled back, his eyes honed on Megumi. "Well enough to feed my own mate." He was not so far gone that he had to have his mate freed from another male. This was not that extreme of an emergency and Sano couldn't stand the thought of it anyhow.

But Hiko shook his head. "You haven't regained your strength yet Sanosuke."

Sano stopped just feet from them, his legs braced wide. "I've enough strength to feed my woman." He insisted. Megumi itched to wrap her arms around him, to prove to herself that he was really there.

Hiko paused, as if it went against his better judgment to let Sano weaken himself all the more. "Take what I offer then. Gain strength from my blood and give it to your lifemate." He closed the distance between them and raised his wrist to Sano. "It will be better for you than human blood." He added, seeing the refusal in his eyes.

Sano wasn't a fool. A few swallows of his Prince's blood would be like feeding from a handful of humans. His blood would gain such power and that would transfer over to Megumi who needed it more than he. Sano pulled his eyes away from Megumi and faced his Prince. "Thank you Hiko." He said almost reverently.

Megumi watched in fascination as Hiko cut a thin line on his wrist with a sharp fingernail and offered himself to Sanosuke. Her mate took Hiko by the wrist and sealed his lips over the cut. Both men immediately appeared to be locked in their stance, like statues. But the moment came and went just as fast. He took three or four swallows before using his tongue to heal the cut.

"Thank you Hiko." Sano repeated, his eyes quickly returning to Megumi. They were liquid pools of inky blackness.

"Don't worry about it." the Prince answered, rubbing his wrist before buttoning up his cuff again. "Remember to take care, both of you are still not at full health." Sano nodded absentmindedly as Hiko excused himself with a soft whisper. Tokio joined her lifemate and the pair slipped quietly out of the room to leave the couple alone.

Megumi felt excitement pulse within her; she felt like a school girl on her first date. Just having him watch her with such intensity made her heart slam hard in her chest. Sano was alive and he was well. Just seeing him calmed the irrational fears "Sano, I'm sorry." She suddenly blurted. Tears formed but she didn't dare turn away.

Sano's dark, loving expression never faltered. "For what, Kitsune?" his arms hung at his sides, one finger twitched; the only sign that he was anxious to touch her. he wanted to run his hands in the silk of her hair, to feel her smooth skin yield to his touch.

"For letting myself get hurt, I know that was the one thing you didn't want to happen." Her hands rested over the small ache in her abdomen. She couldn't help but feel as if she had betrayed him by allowing Hisao to believe she was a prisoner to save herself.

Sano caved and he closed the distance between them. "Kitsune, I-"

"I don't want to interrupt or anything but get the Hell out of this room. I don't want to bear witness to your reunion." Saitou growled from his bed in the shadows.

Megumi felt her face heat in embarrassment; she had almost forgotten all about the other man in the room. She was worried Sano would retaliate against the prone Carpathian but he too looked sheepish. "I'm sorry Saitou, I forgot…"

"Never mind." Saitou turned his head away from them, his voice deep and rough. "Just get out."

"Sorry buddy." Sano said, suddenly standing up next to Megumi. His hand shot out and took hers and all but dragged her from the room. As soon as they stepped through the doorway, Sano pulled Megumi into an embrace and she felt that now familiar pull as Sano transported them with amazing speed. Though her stomach churned, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. Perhaps being a Carpathian helped.

Megumi blinked as her vision cleared and her feet landed hard on the cool grass. "We're outside." She said in surprise. She could see the warm glowing lights of Hiko's home a few dozen yards away. They were at the start of a small forest. Sano's home wouldn't be too far away from where they were. It took Megumi a moment to remember that Sano's home must still be in shambles after the raid. She felt terrible, even though she knew he could probable clean the house with a single thought,…she still felt bad.

"Away from ears that can't help but hear us." Sano kept Megumi close, refusing to let her step away. Only hours ago her lifeblood was pouring out of her body. It was something he never wanted to see again for the rest of his days. "Megumi, you scared the Hell outta me." His hands started to tremble. To hide it, he griped the fabric of her nightgown in his fists. He dipped his head, letting a wave of his hair fall forward to hide his face. Megumi nuzzled his hair, breathing in the scent of him.

"I-I'm sorry." Megumi whispered in his hair. She heard Sano snort, his frame shaking with gentle laughter.

"Why should you be sorry, Kitsune. This isn't your fault." He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. "I don't ever want to see you hurt again. Seeing you like that, laying there, helpless…dying. It scared me, angered me. I wanted to kill everyone around me. It was hard to restrain myself to just one man." He let her go with one hand and cupped her chin to tip her face up to his. "You're very important Kitsune and not just to me." He saw the moment of confusion in her eyes. "Without you, there is no me. No one will be safe from how pissed off I would be. No one would be safe. Human or not, they will find out how ruthless I can be. I would be out of my mind…if I lost you." He'd be a crazed lunatic that he prayed would be stopped before he destroyed half the city.

Megumi swallowed hard, training her eyes on the beautiful yet cruel smile on his lips. "I'll make sure that never happens." A brighter shark-like smile found his lips.

"That's all I ask of you." He turned his eyes away, needing to compose himself. He tamped down the emotions that started to bubble over. "Well, there is one more thing I must ask of you."

"Megumi tipped her head to the side, eyes turning quizzical. "What now." She smiled, "You know I would do anything."

"I know you are hungry. So I want you to feed." He said, all humor draining away as his face turned serious.

Megumi shook her head. "I heard Hiko; you're still not up to full strength. I can feed from someone else for tonight." She paused as his eyes turned dark; his body froze like a stone statue looming over her. Megumi suddenly lost her strong voice. "Perhaps…I'll feed from a… human." Her tone grew weak, reading the answer in his eyes. "I guess not."

Sano moved hardly at all, save one hand that started to tug at the buttons of his shirt to expose his chest. "No" his voice dropped an octave.

"Won't it tax your already weakened state?"

His honey brown suddenly started to swirl with black. "No." He pulled his arm free from one sleeve, letting half the shirt hang off of him.

"Are you just saying that so I won't worry?" Megumi set a hand on the burning heat of his skin. Her hunger pulling her to him against her will. She could already feel the pressure of her fangs in her mouth.

"Yes." His answer rumbled in his chest as his lips pulled back in a smile. The points of his fangs peeked from between his lips. With a sharp fingernail, he quickly slashed at his own neck. Blood started to well up near his shoulder. He drew her close but Megumi willingly dipped her head to the line of blood. Sano bit down on his bottom lip as Megumi fed. Strong waves of pleasure pulsed throughout his body. Yet even with such feelings, his emotions were running over. His arms crushed his mate against his body. It wasn't long ago that the fear of never being able to hold her again paralyzed him. The stark terror made him a robot, he followed the others until the moment she woke and contacted him.

He held himself complete still as Megumi took what she needed. Already she was closing the wound he had created. She didn't feed as long as he would have liked, but at least she had some nutrition in her. And with the powerful mix of his and the Prince's blood now in her system, a little went a long way.

"You should have feed a little longer Kitsune." He said as she pulled away to look up at him. Her dreamy look instantly hardened to her normal stubbornness.

"I know my body and what I need." She insisted. "Besides, I didn't want to be a tax on your system."

"But you're more importa-"

"Don't give me that I'm more important crap. You are just as important to me as I am to you." She took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." She didn't mean to sound harsh. In fact she was thrilled that things were as if nothing had ever happened. She didn't want him to get overprotective of her, but she knew there was no way he would forget. Like Hiko with Tomoe, there was sure to be some hovering for at least a while. And Megumi could understand that.

Sano shook his head. "You never have to be sorry with me Kitsune. I can't imagine what you went through yesterday. You have a right to be a bit…snappy."

"So," Megumi started as she and Sano simultaneously turned to wander deeper into the forest. "What did happen to me?" Her hand petted her stomach. "Was it Aoshi?" Hazy memories filtered past her mind. Of chanting, and candles and the sweet smoke of burning herbs.

"It was." Sano replied. His body moved like a jungle cat in the black forest. He guided her through the forest as if it were daylight. "He spent a lot of energy on you. He wanted you perfect, especially because your reproductive organs were damaged." Her abdomen had been a mess with so many stab wounds. It hurt him just to remember. Though the image of blood oozing from so many wounds in her body would forever be seared into the back of his mind.

Megumi was silent for a moment. "Will I be able to have children?"

Sano's head snapped in her direction. "Of course. Do you think Aoshi would settle for anything less than perfection? As if it never happened… that's his specialty." Megumi was silent again and Sano watched as emotion played in her secretive eyes.

"Would…would you still want me if I wasn't able to have children? I know how important it is for Carpathians."

Sano wheeled around and Megumi bumped into his chest. "What kind of question is that, Megumi Takani? Of course I would still want you. More than that, I would still need you. Some Carpathian women go through their whole lives without having a child, hundreds of hundreds of years, and their lifemates loved them just the same from the first day up until the very last." He set his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Megumi, not your uterus. Well…I love that to, it is a part of you, you know what I mean." Sano grinned as his hand went to the back of his head.

Megumi laughed as she broke from his side and darted into the forest. How could she think that Sano wouldn't want her just because she wouldn't be able to have children? She was needed for other things besides being a breeding cow. Her healing powers for one. Perhaps she could crack the secret to why it was so hard for their women to have children. Perhaps she would find the secret to keeping children alive once they are born. She was important, for everyone.

She felt Sano's joy soar as he easily followed her around the trees. His laughter echoed from the woods. A sound Megumi hoped she would hear often. Her mind instinctively merged with his and she felt his joy, saw herself through his eyes and felt the intense amount of love he had for her. It brought her close to tears.

Sano followed his mate closely, not allowing her to get out of his sight. He was happy to see that Megumi seemed to be suffering no ill-effects from the attack. Sano became over emotional at the very sound of her laughter. He wanted to be like this with her forever. Running through the forest like the lithe creatures that they were. Sano sent Megumi the image of a wolf in her mind. It was so vivid, so strong. He pushed at her mind to make the transformation.

Megumi felt herself falling forward, and there was a strange sensation as her body shifted form. She wasn't afraid as Sano took over to control her transformation, she trusted him. It was not painful, but it did make her stomach turn a little as her legs shifted and fur rippled over her body. She fell to the ground and held still until the change was complete.

'_You are long over due for a taste of your alternative forms.'_ Sano whispered in her mind as a chocolate brown wolf padded into her view. _'Run with me?_'

Megumi saw herself through his eyes. She was slightly smaller than Sano's form, and she was glossy black and sleek while he was rugged brown and bulky. It felt as though all useless, clumsy human restrictions had fallen away. She felt power with every step, her eyes had a soft glow and she could see the forest perfectly, as if it were better than daylight. It was exhilarating, to be such a creature. The two animals bolted deeper into the forest, weaving around trees and jumping over fallen logs. Megumi watched as small prey animals darted away from them.

Sano would gently bump against her time to time and she soon realized he was steering her in the direction he wanted to go. His large body herded her, always protectively at her side. Soon the two creatures slowed and they weaved about the forest at an even pace, sharing a silence between them.

'_I know you mind has wandered.'_ Sano said after a few minutes of silence.

It was true; Megumi's thoughts kept going back to the attack; back to the Organization. Were they all gone now? Would they ever try to assemble again and go after Carpathians, thinking them to be the evil undead? Would they always have to worry?

'_Kitsune, that isn't something you should worry about. That's my job.' _

'_What happened back there?'_ she whispered, slowing down. Sano slowed to match her speed and the two wolves walked at an easy pace through the inky black forest. As much as she was curious, she couldn't bring herself to pull up the memories from Sano.

'_It was very easy to reach the zombie.'_ Sano confessed, they didn't try to sneak in, rather they tore in so fast the humans had no idea what was going on until it was too late_. 'Aoshi went on his own way, taking out the small pockets of human vampire hunters that communicated with the organization. We got their information from the files in the hard drive. And Aoshi had some help from and insider.'_

'_Eh? An Insider?'_ Megumi couldn't think of anyone who would suddenly realize their mistake and help the Carpathians. They all seemed hell bent in believing them to be evil. Who would believe the truth?

'_A man named Stewart Haoru._' Sano offered.

'_Stewart! I know that man. He was one the of the men that died on the raid that caught you. His writings are genius.'_ Megumi paused and turned her yellow wolf eyes to Sano's larger form. Sano sat in the grass and gazed back.

'_The organization reported him dead, but they never found his body. He didn't die. Aoshi was about to kill him for his involvement in the raid that night, but noticed that he didn't have much evil in his heart whatsoever, and more importantly, he was empathic.'_

'_Empathic?' _

'_He can feel what those around him feel. He knows if they tell the truth or if they lie. If they are think evil thoughts, he knows. If they are truly good people, he knows. He is a valuable ally to have in this kind of thing. So Aoshi spared his life and whisked him away where the Organization would never hope to find him.'_

'_Out of the country.'_ Megumi guessed. She knew that the Organization would go far to find what they needed, but even they had their limits.

Sano's wolf form nodded. _'First he went to Africa to a small colony of Carpathians living there. From there they sent him to America where he is helping a few hunters track down and remove small bands of human vampire hunters before they get too big and too strong. Stewart did some digging around and found some smaller branches of the headquarters and alerted Aoshi not long ago. So we cleaned those up as well.'_

'_Did you kill everyone there?'_ Megumi wondered out-loud. Suddenly feeling ill at the thought of so many innocent people who never had a clue what they were really doing being punished. But Sano pushed her ill feelings away.

'_Not everyone Kitsune. Most, but not all. None one the women were harmed, and those who were truly innocent. They have no memory of the attack. They all believed the Headquarters burned to the ground.'_ He stepped up to her and nudged her gently with his large furry head. _'I don't want you to worry about it Megumi. They won't hunt is again. At least not for a long while; it takes them some years to band together enough to be a threat. But this time we won't let it get out of hand.' _

'_Maybe we should-hey! You just bit my tail!'_ Megumi whirled, yanking her tail from Sano. The brown wolf lopped away laughing into the blackness of the forest.

'_I told you not to worry about it.'_ He called from the trees.

'_Why you.'_ Megumi dashed off into the forest, trying out her new senses. She caught the scent of his trail and raced after him. She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in her mind.

Sano let her catch up to him and she rubbed the length of her body against his, tempting him. Now Megumi darted off with a laugh and Sano trotted after her. He wasn't sure if it was the sensitive nature of the wolf, or his Carpathian senses, but suddenly he felt…no, he suddenly knew something was amiss. He used his larger body to ram into Megumi, sending the smaller black wolf rolling a few yards.

Megumi yelped both in pain and surprise, rolling instantly to her feet only to see the chocolate wolf with his lips pulled back, exposing vicious jaws. Right where she had been standing was dark void, like an oily mist swirling. The plant life around it turned brown and curled away as if it were being burned. Then, it suddenly shot out in all directions and vanished into the forest.

'_Damn!'_ Sano swore, pulling out of his wolf form and forcing Megumi to do the same. Megumi sat on the grass, wearing a light blue summer kimono and a white shawl. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to Sano's side.

"What was that?" She asked, watching the clam stone mask slide over his face. Fear made her shake as he pulled her to him.

"The vampire. Takeda." He muttered, his eyes glued to the forest around them. He figured the vampire would have laid low for at least a few days before silently slipping away, possibly out of Japan for a while. The last thing Sano expected was an attack this soon.

"Takeda?! He's here?" Megumi's eyes danced all around. Her skin prickled as if tiny pine needles were jabbing into her skin. She could feel evil eyes on her; it made her stomach cramp in protest. Her body naturally hid in the curve of Sano's protectiveness. "I thought he got away."

"He did. Most vampires would rather disappear for a few days or even weeks after such a close call. This is very unusual." Sano wrapped one arm around Megumi and turned her to face him. "Kitsune, do you trust me?"

Megumi blinked, what kind of a question was that? After all this, all they went through. She trusted Sano with everything. Her happiness, her care and health, she would gladly trust Sano with her life and he was the only one she would trust with her heart and her love. "Of course I trust you Sano."

"Alright," He smiled and placed a single red hot kiss on her lips. "Don't move from this spot. Trust me. Alright?"

Megumi nodded. "Alright."

And he vanished, leaving Megumi alone in the middle of the forest.

* * *

A/n Oh my goodness. The next chapter is the last chapter. I can't believe this story is almost done. I've already started on the next part. I can't wait to work on it full time like this one. Anyways, don't worry for Megumi, we gotta trust Sano too. Thanks for reading!


	17. Trust me

A/n Hi everyone! Wow this chapter gave me trouble, as all last chapters do. That's right, this is the last chapter. But never fear, the first chapter of the 3rd part will be up shortly, in a week or so. So please be on the look out for the next installment. It's called Accept My Love. I hope to see all my old reviewers there. Anyway, I'll leave you alone and let you get to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or Feehan  
I give this chapter a PG-17 rating for violence.

* * *

Megumi fought panic that rose up in her throat. She wanted to call out for Sano but she remembered his words. Trust him. She had to trust him; he obviously knew what he was doing. She refused to be afraid. Above her, the branches of the trees rustled. As if some large animal was jumping to and fro. She tried to follow the sound but it was difficult even with her Carpathian eyes to see into the blackness of the canopy above her.

There was a cackle of laughter above her and Megumi felt her heart speed up. Adrenalin pumped in her system and her body wanted to run. But she wasn't going to move from where Sano told her to stay. Her body ached all over, trying to tell her that she was in extreme danger. Yet she refused to listen to reason. She wasn't going to run and hide. She was going to stay right where she was in the little clearing in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere.

"So the Carpathian left you?" Said a voice directly behind her. Megumi lurched forward, wanting to bolt, but instead she wheeled around. Takeda stood a few feet away, grinning at her. Yet now he was different. Megumi could see the changes in him so clearly; she wondered how she didn't notice before that he wasn't human. Slowly, the mask the vampire had so carefully constructed began to fall away under her all-seeing eyes. It was a horrible sight.

His perfectly groomed brown hair was a sickly shade of dull, dry grass and was so thin one could clearly see the scales of his scalp plain as day. His skin lost its peachy human tone and became a pale yellow-green. Red eyes were sunk deep into his skull and were lined with black, bruise like markings. His thin lips were cracked and peeling and were pulled tight over teeth that seemed too big for his mouth. Teeth that were yellowed and stained with the blood of his victims and were cracked and broken. He hissed low between the gaps in his teeth.

"You have nothing to say in his defense?" His breath reeked of blood and death; it made Megumi want to gag. She fought to keep from stumbling back. The woman hardened herself and tipped her chin up to look the monster full in his hideous face.

"I don't have to say anything. I know he is here." Her voice wasn't conniving, wasn't willing the creature to believe, she spoke as if it were the plain and simple truth. The vampire made a show of looking around. His head bobbed like a vulture on his too thin neck.

"I don't see him anywhere," he paused, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments. "I don't feel him anywhere. In fact I feel no one; we are all alone in this forest. Just you and me."

Megumi simply shrugged. "You're wrong." She said with indifference.

The vampire hissed, clearly becoming impatient with her calm act. "No," he hissed, spit flew at Megumi; "You're the one who is wrong." He stepped closer, his bony fingers danced in the air as if he couldn't wait to touch her. "Your man left you to your fate. He knew he was too weak to challenge me all alone. He ran to the shelter of his elders."

Megumi could feel the pull, his drive to make her believe him. He wanted her faith in her mate to falter. But Megumi's resolve was a brick wall that the vampire couldn't break with his flimsy words. She trusted Sano. Sano would never leave her to such a fate. He would never leave her period.

The vampire didn't seem to notice that she wasn't falling for it. "They took so many," his eyes got a far away look as he remembered, "so many females that were supposed to be mine. They took you all from me. But I'll settle for one. I'll settle for the healer." He leveled his glowing, red gaze at her again.

Behind him, Megumi could see thick black clouds start to roll in. The night sky blackened even more as the storm blocked all moon and star light. She decided to stall for some time. "How did you know I was a healer?"

Dry lips pulled tight as the vampire smiled. "It is easy; your aura extends far more than the other females. It is much like the Dark One. His aura is always probing, testing." He said with distain towards Aoshi. "One such as yourself should be prized over all others. You are a rare gift that your mate left behind." He made a tisking sound as he shook his head sadly. But to Megumi, it sounded as if he was hissing, and the grin on his face showed he was more than happy with his point.

Behind him the rolling clouds grew closer, and thicker. The wind started to pick up but the vampire didn't seem to notice. "He left me behind." Megumi repeated in a sad voice. She pulled her face into what she hoped was of helplessness. The vampire instantly responded, whimpering like a wounded animal. He lowered his posture to seem less threatening to the woman. But all the while his fingers clawed at the air, wanting to grab hold of her and his horrible smile grew until it seemed it took up much of his lower face.

"Do not worry, female. I will care for you far better than that one did." A blue-black tongue snaked out from between his brown, razor like teeth. "You and I will rule. Two creatures as powerful as us can not be stopped. We will have our revenge on the world. We will bring an end to those idiot Carpathians. Look how far I came in just a few months time. I was able to take hold of the humans like cattle. Used them to develop a weapon against the Carpathians. It was so easy. Blinded by power and wealth, they are like my little lap dogs."

He inched closer to Megumi. She fought the inner turmoil boiling within her. Her mind wanted her to run so badly that she had to lock her knees to keep her legs from trembling. The rolling clouds were almost upon them. Just a few more seconds.

"You will be my bride. I will give you a child, unlike those Carpathians who are cursed to be childless." The monster squealed with delight at the thought of this beautiful creature carrying his legacy inside her. Unable to wait any longer, he lunged for her.

A crack opened up in the earth between Megumi and the vampire. Hot steam from deep in the earth shot up, scorching the vampire as he tried to reach through it to grab Megumi. The vampire screamed in pain as Megumi threw up her arms to cover her face. The steam grew as the fracture grew longer and wider. A wall of steam built up as the earth shook.

The clouds rumbled over head as if a thousand horses pounded the sky with their hooves. The vampire hissed as sheets of rain started to pour. He almost had her. Anger made the vampire's eyes glow anew. Black spit few from his mouth as he cursed the Carpathians. The wall of steam finally ended and the creature was prepared to jump the crack in the ground to reach his prize, who was still hiding her face from the heat.

Megumi looking up just in time to see the vampire crouch like an animal. He pounced, springing into the air, claws forward to grab her. But no sooner did the vampire's feet leave the ground when a dark figure tackled the vampire from the side.

"Sano!" Megumi cried as she recognized her mate as he rolled to the ground with the struggling vampire.

"Stay there, Kitsune." He called as he struggled to hold down the squirming abomination. The rain made him slimy and hard to grip. "Stop this useless struggling." Sano ordered in a calm voice, as if he spoke to a misbehaving child. The vampire wedged his feet against Sano's chest and pushed him off. He flipped backwards into the trees just as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where he had been.

Sano's eyes were ink black, so much so there was no trace of white in his eyes as he flew into the forest. The storm grew in strength. The tree branched whipped around wildly and young saplings bowed under the force if the swirling wind. He needed the time to build up the storm it was hell to leave Megumi behind like that, but she had been in no danger. He had watched her the whole time, and he was proud of the way she handled herself in the face of something so evil, so vile. Her trust in him had never once wavered.

The vampire launched himself into the sky, hoping to back track and pick up Megumi. But Sano was there guarding her little clearing. He collided with the vampire, shoving his shoulder into the creature's vulnerable stomach. The vampire was like a cat, clawing and biting. Long needle-like claws tore into Sano's skin and he hissed in pain as the shallow cuts stung with the poison of the vampire.

Megumi forced herself to not cry out as she saw angry red lines cover Sano's arms and chest. His clothing was in shreds but he paid little attention to that. All his focus was on the vampire. It was hard for her to watch the fight as the rain poured straight down in fat drops. Lightning struck the earth all around her, narrowly missing the two fighting in the air.

The vampire spat curses, using the debris that was kicked up by the wind to try and blind Sano. His howling obscenities were like the screech of tires to Megumi's ears. Like glass being scratched, like the scream of metal. She covered her ears, trying to block out the pain his words were causing. Sano's aura of control slipped and she watched as her mate lunged forward, punching the vampire in the jaw to end his curses. The vampire tumbled end over end in the air before he was able to right himself. But the flow pain continued from his bleeding mouth.

Megumi felt the earth moving under her feet. She looked down and screamed in surprise. The forest floor had turned to soft mud from all the rain and the vampire was calling up all manner of simple minded creatures. Worms, snakes, mice and beetles crawled up from the mud. She could feel them squirming to get out from under her feet. The whole clearing was a mass of wiggling, muddy bodies. But she refused to move, knowing the vampire must want her to get lost in the forest or otherwise distract Sano. The slimy bodies built until she was ankle deep in them. Thick rope-like worms and snakes slowly wound their way up her legs. Megumi tried not to panic. These were just simple animals; they couldn't fight the vampire's call. They didn't mean to frighten her. They didn't want to harm her.

Over her head Sano wrestled with the vampire. He tried to stomp down Megumi's panic, but it was hard not to feel panic himself as he watched the things slither over Megumi, pulling her deeper into the mud. It was time he ended this. Sano had just about enough of this vampire. The creature knew this and refused to let go of him. It would be hard for Sano to deliver a death blow with the two of them locked together. Hard, but not impossible.

The scratches on his body stung as the vampire's poison burned him. But he didn't care; he had a healer for a mate. The two fighting males looked almost as if they were embracing each other in the air. But the vampire was trying desperately to bite Sano on the face or neck and Sano was fighting to keep him from succeeding. He pushed the vampire, freeing one hand. Sano punched, hitting the vampire square in the chest. His hand broke through the ribs and he found himself holding the vampire's shuddering heart. The vampire paused with a startled look on his face. Sano couldn't pull the heart free with them still locked together. There was only one thing for him to do.

The sky crackled overhead and their bodies startled to tingle as the atmosphere built up around them. Before the vampire could struggle and bolt of blue-white lightning shot from the clouds and struck Sano.

Megumi screamed, and the vampire screamed.

The bolt traveled through Sano and into his hand which gripped his heart. The heart exploded into bits of ash, instantly the vampire followed, exploding and quickly turning into a thick, oily ash that fell away from Sano.

Sanosuke hit the ground hard on his feet. Smoke trailed up from under his clothes and his arm and hand stung from where the vampire's blood and eaten away at his skin like acid. He let the rain wash it away. He turned to Megumi, his eyes still glowing from the fight. The rain let up, the wind slowed as the storm started to break apart. All the slimy creatures scurried away, now free of the vampire's spell. They left Megumi up to her ankles in the mud.

Sano worried as he quickly stalked up to his mate. Her eyes were wide and she was crying. He could see the red tears mix with the rain on her face. "Megumi." He whispered. She must of gone into shock, Sano figured.

"I….I didn't move." She whimpered, her face scrunched up as she cried but she didn't look away. "I didn't move, just like you said." Her feet were planted in the very spot when he had left her. She didn't budge an inch. She put all her trust in him.

Sano felt waves of conflicting emotions. He threw his arms around Megumi and held her tightly and she cried into the shreds that was his shirt and jacket.

"When I saw the lighting hit you...I thought…I thought..."

"Shh, Kitsune." Sano hushed her, his lips against her ear. He wanted to tell her it was fine. But the bolt of energy burned him, the poison from the vampire's multiple scratches still pumped in his weakened system. He staggered, putting almost all of his weight on Megumi for a moment before letting her go so he wouldn't drag her down with him. Sano hit the ground, landing softly in the mud.

"Sano!" Megumi struggled and pulled her feet from the mud. The rain stopped now, only a few fat drops sprinkled here and there. She turned him on his back and brushed the wet hair from his face. He was unconscious. But his heart and lungs still worked. "Sano?" what should she do? Should she get help? Could she even find her way out of this forest? Should she try and heal him herself? She remembered something that Sano had told her, about the bond that happens when blood is shared.

Megumi didn't know what she was doing, but figured she needed to at least try. She closed her eyes and searched within herself. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was she was looking for, she just hoped that instinct would kick in. She searched inside herself picturing her every cell. She could see the parts of her that were Sano, they were like blue lights inside her. Then, there was one part that was not her and not Sano. It was like a red light…it was her bond with Kenshin. When he had fed her from himself when she was wounded, he gave her a connection to him.

Megumi was so exited she almost lost hold of the bond. She calmed and probed at it. Almost at once could she feel that she was in his mind. She couldn't see or hear what he was like she could with Sano; She just felt the differences in thought patterns. It simply felt like Kenshin.

'_Kenshin, a vampire attacked us in the forest by Hiko's house. The vampire is dead but Sano is hurt. I need help.' _

He didn't answer her; Megumi figured it was because she had yet to share her blood with him. But she felt the awareness in his mind, the overwhelming since of gratitude and urgency. That was as good as an answer in Megumi's mind. She pulled away from the bond and immediately placed her hands on Sano's chest. She pictured herself in his body and she felt herself growing light. Funny, it hardly took any effort this time.

She explored his body, traveling up every vein and watching his organs as they worked. His heart was strong, as were his lungs. But his body was traumatized by the lighting bolt, and the poison in his system was causing him great pain. Quickly she got to work. She settled in a main artery and filtered the poison as it came to her. She neutralized it until it was harmless. She removed the poison from the scratch sites and quickly sealed the claw marks. The burns from the lightning took a bit more time. She had to recreate flesh to replace what had been destroyed by the lightning. The burns didn't go deep, but they covered almost half of his body. His back, both arms and one leg was blackened from the lightning.

Suddenly there was a much stronger force joining her, and she felt herself being pulled from Sano's body. She returned to her own body with a start, she blinked a few times and her vision returned to normal. Across from her, Aoshi kneeled in the mud, already his body was ghost like as he worked on Sano. Megumi was hit with a wave of relief and exhaustion. She slumped back and found herself half collapsed against Kenshin who was on one knee behind her. He supported her as she slowly lost all her strength.

"I'm glad that you heard me. I wasn't sure how the whole blood bond thing worked." She said to his purple eyes.

Kenshin smiled all the while he monitored her condition. She had worn herself out trying to heal Sano when she wasn't even at full strength. What was it about human women that made them so stubborn? "I heard you loud and clear." Kenshin confirmed, loud enough that even Kaoru heard the call for help. "I'm glad you are alright."

"Nothing happened to me, Sano was the one that was hurt." A small frown tugged at her lips.

"Nothing he hasn't gone through before. He will worry about you though, that he will." He shifted her so that she rested against his chest. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Megumi shook her head. Nothing had touched her. "Sano took good care of me." She said as she watched Aoshi work. The image of his ghostly figure was growing blurry.

'_She's falling asleep.'_ Kenshin informed Aoshi as he shifted the girl, keeping her in his arms and off the wet muddy ground.

'_She used up a lot of energy to neutralize the vampire poison in his system. I'm surprised she was able to do it.'_

'_Perhaps her knowledge of neurotoxins helped her?_' Kenshin suggested.

Aoshi seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. _'Perhaps. Either way it takes a tremendous amount of energy to do; especially for a young female like her. Take her Kenshin; I'll be done with Sano in a few minutes. I'm going to take him hunting so he can properly regain his strength.' _

Kenshin silently scooped Megumi up in his arms and with one leap, was flying through the air.

… . .

There was a moment of peace. Everything was perfect. The world was a great place, she was comfortable, and nothing would harm her. A moment of peace as Megumi stretched, feeling the soft whisper of bed sheets against her skin. Then the moment ended and realization hit her. Megumi opened her eyes and found herself in Sano's underground room. She sat up, startled by the sudden change in her surroundings. But a shadow came out of the darkness and Megumi was instantly at ease again.

"I'm here Kitsune." Sano said softly as he slipped into the bed beside her; gently urging her to rest against him.

"Sano, I don't know what happened." Megumi struggled though the tired fog in her mind but Sano hushed her again.

"It's okay Kitsune, Kenshin told me everything. How you called him for help and started to heal me." A warm smile reached her. "I wasn't hurt that bad Megumi."

The doctor punched him in the arm. "You were hit by a lightning bolt, you scared me to death!"

Sano laughed, holding Megumi tighter against him. "I'm sorry, I seem to be doing that a lot." His mirth fell silent as he held his lifemate. "You were asleep for two days." He said suddenly.

What? "Two days?!" it hardly felt like she had slept at all. She looked up at Sano in shock.

"You used up much of your energy with the vampire and with healing me. Aoshi was not at all happy with me." The Carpathian winced.

Megumi struggled with the recently past events. "So the vampire is dead now?" Sano nodded solemnly. "And the Organization…" She added.

"They are gone too Megumi. You don't have to worry about them anymore." His large warm hands petted her back and arms to soothe her.

"What does this mean for us?" Megumi closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. She was happy to hear his heart beating away as if nothing at all had happened.

Sano sighed and took a moment to think. "We've bought ourselves a few yeas of peace. Ten, perhaps fifteen years before we have to worry about human vampire hunters. They are still out there, but it will take at least that long for them to start gathering in any sort of large numbers." Of course there was no telling where they would assemble the next time.

Ten years of peace. Megumi thought. That sounded like an awful long time to her, but Sano sounded like it was just a month away. Already she could hear his plans as he mapped them out. "And the vampires?"

"They are still around. Though they are rare, we must be on the look out for them at all times. Never let your guard down, Kitsune." He hugged his mate. "But don't worry, nothing will harm you, you're safe, with me."

There was a moment if silence between the male and female where nothing had to be said. They just clutched at each other as if they were lifelines. Then suddenly a smile returned to Sano's face. "Sonia and Petre left with baby Dorin yesterday. They were upset that they didn't get to thank you for helping them but they were pressed for time."

"Oh!" Megumi frowned. "Where did they go? I thought it was dangerous for them back in their homeland."

Sano shook his head. "They went to America. There are many small communities of families just like ours. They will be safe there. And with the formula Kaoru and Kenshin came up with, their baby should stay healthy for longer periods of time before they have to replenish his energy."

Megumi's eye narrowed slightly. "I think that's the first thing I'll do."

Sano blinked. "What?"

"I want to study Carpathians and find out why it is so easy for our babies to die. Why a mother can't feed her baby from her of breast. I want to know why." She balled her hands into fists. "I know I can do it." She had to do it. They were her people now and they were suffering, their children were suffering. And she was a doctor, she wanted to end it.

Sano laughed. "Kitsune, you can do anything… trust me."

* * *

A/n THE END!! But only until next week. I don't want to leave you in suspense for long. We have not see the end of vampires or the hunters. Will Megumi come up with a cure for their children? Who will find their lifemate next? I hope to see everyone again soon at the first posting of Accept my love. Thank you all for sticking with me for this love. And as always, reviews are loved.


End file.
